If Secrets Could Kill
by Siren Porter
Summary: Thanx to a eccentric half-god s Joren is now Kel's knightmaster & faced with a journey alone with her. K/J R&R The Last chapter is finally up, if their's mistakes please don't kill me, at least i finally got it done.
1. Ordeal from hell.

****

A/N: hope you enjoy the beginning, ch2 soon to come.

****

Disclaimer: Gods, I wish I owned Tammy characters, but I don't. As they say, if you recognize them they aren't mine.

Joren is heard in the background, " then why wont you let me go?" soon followed by cheers from the other TP characters. I turn to face the cage their all huddled in. "you're mighty brave for someone in a cage. As I said I'm borrowing you."

****

If secrets could kill…

"…To wear the shield of a knight is an important thing. You may not ignore a cry for help. It means that rich and poor, young and old, male and female may look to you for rescue, and you cannot deny them." Sir Paxton on Nond finished just as Sir Nult of Rosemark began.

The blond boy in the bathtub sat listened to them talk of all the duty's he would have to uphold as a knight. He ran the cloth over his arm thinking of his life. 

He new he couldn't keep hating Kel, In his heart he new Vinson had deserved what he got. It was hard to think it, that the tomboy was right. Part of him missed Vinson not for his friendship but for the security of the group, and for that reason he so hated Keladry of Mindelan. His group had dissolved, his security gone, all due to one _girl. _

As Joren of Stone Mountain stood and dried himself off, Sir Paxton was finishing instructing Joren with his duty's. Joren pulled on the plan cotton shirt and breaches that would surve as his clothing throughout his Ordeal.

Walking to the door Sir Paxton held the knob. "Remember, you must not make a sound between now and the time you leave the Chamber of the Ordeal." With that Sir Paxton thrust open the door sending a cold gust of wind back into Joren's face. He shivered and plodded to the door. 

His thought's wondering to the almost-scary meeting with a beautiful red-haired woman he had the other day. He had no clue who she was but she seemed desperate to get him to, as she put "realize the error of (his) ways" hah_ what errors? _She had wonted him to admit that the lump was a good knight, _like that was ever gonna happen, she was nuts._

He drifted back to reality as they entered the Chapel. The Knights left him at the door to let him move and kneel before the altar.

Joren Knelt, almost smiling as he recalled the girl's almost eccentric manner. She had appeared out of nowhere and stared with the simple question "why?" they had bantered for a while, him all the while wondering who the hell this…this…_girl_ was. 

She had been wearing a sword at her belt and he had the feeling she knew how to use it. _Gods, whats she won't from me? _He sighed; releasing pent up emotions he didn't even know he had. 

He hated Keladry of Mindelan, didn't he, so why in mythros name would he ever admit to her being a good knight.

It didn't matter that she _was_ a good knight, he would never admit it, never. Just as he finished that thought a tap on his shoulder broke his concentration. 

His stiff muscles ached as he stood and stontered towards the open door leading him in to the Chamber of the Ordeal. He walked into the plain Grey room. It was small and box like. The heavy doors clanged shut.

Joren stood in total darkness waiting for something to happen. He was scared but he wouldn't admit that either.

The cold stone in front of him changed, he stood now in the mess hall a crowd gathering at the center.

Joren walked to the center of the room. Pushing his way thought the laughing crowd; he found a boy, or rather a man sprolled on the floor. 

The man looked familiar. His long blond hair fell over his face blocking Joren's view.

He heard Vinson's mocking voice ring clear, "your not a man, you never were. We all new you liked her JOREN, you can't hide now." The laughter continued and Joren could do nothing, someplace in his heart began to hurt.

They all were laughing at HIM.

He moved back, but the crowd shifted so now he was at the direct center, people were laughing and calling him names, a voice in the crowd called, " Joren, leader of trash, protector of trashy women." Another could be heard shouting," Never would have thought you'd stoop to that level, liking the lump."

It continued on and Joren began to look for a way out of the crowd. There was no way out. The crowd began to shove and push getting rowdy some one knocked Joren to the floor.

He lay sprolled across the floor his mind racing, this cant be happening, no it's not true!!

Fear rushed through him; the thought of being isolated terrified him. 

They chant grew till he had to cover his ears to keep the truth out. 

When he heard the chant disappear he looked up he was in the training yard, Joren crawled to his hands then to climbed to his feet. 

He heard a clank of metal on metal, and turn to face a flaming Kel. She was beaten and stood with a bloody nose, her clothing was torn and the sword in her hand shook.

His breath was taken away, he stood dumbfounded. " I'll get you for this Joren." She practically spat his name. He moved aside as she attacked, he grabbed her free arm and brought it up behind her back, with a swift move, she elbowed him, turned and kneed him in the face, sending him down to the cold packed dirt.

She kicked him in the stomach, but it wasn't that pain he noticed, it was the odd pain in his heart, like the feeling you get when a loved one betrays you.

She rolled him over with her boot-covered foot and held him there with the same foot. "You don't deserve to live, you're a despicable excuse for a human" she spat on him then turned and vanished.

He lay on his back as the view again changed, this time he lay in a village. As he stood he saw the burning house's of a familiar surrounding.

He heard a scream coming from just up ahead. He jogged, weaponless, to the area where the scream had come from.

A woman lay dead, a slit across her throat, at first he didn't know who she was, then it hit him like a brick in the face. His mind screamed as he ran for his mother's limp, lifeless body. 

Oh gods no! No this isn't happening, he sat caressing his mothers head, please wake up, no mother please.

A tear rolled down his pale cheek as he heard a vicious laugh. He looked up to face the man that killed his mother and saw himself. 

Shock overtook him; he could do nothing but stare. Then his other self spoke, "aw, how cute, little Joren crying. I don't see why since you would be her demise," he laughed and shook his head. "Joren this is what you will do, this is your future." Motioning to the burning village and the dead body's covering the bloody earth.

" The gods can not allow you to live." The other man took a step towards him and Joren gently put down his mother's head.

As he stood, rage burned deep within him, showing in his cold as ice eyes. He wonted to yell at the man, at himself, but he was in the chamber and he refused to speak. 

Even as the hot tears fell from his cold eyes, he clenched his fists and bit his lower lip.

The other man struck Joren first, a punch to the jaw. 

Joren tried to fight back but things only got worse, soon he found himself on the ground, panting and out of breath.

He looked up into his own cold eye's and was ready to admit that he was now very afraid.

****

A/N: ch2 will come soon, please read and review. The sooner I finish this the sooner I no longer have to listen to Joren yelling.


	2. An unexpedted interuption.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. ***Sigh* **though I wish I did. Tammy is a Goddess. Thanx to TP we have Characters like Joren to borrow. Even thought he's say's it kidnapping I assure you its not.

A/N: well here is chapter 2 and thank you for reviewing:

****

Dumb Brunette: *Smiles * ya in the end it will be J/K it's just getting there with a plot that bothers me. 

Anyone feel free to give me suggestions (cant assure you I'll take'em but I like the advice) oh since I forgot to mention this before it's a A/U in which kel dosent know cleon likes her(still) and joren well..you'll see.

If secrets could kill…ch2

Outside the chamber the chapel door crashed open as a bright redheaded women ran up to the priest. " How long? How long till he's out?" she was in a panic, even more so when he said, " 10 minutes" a crowd had gathered to watch Joren come out. 

Kel and Neal had not even thought of being there, but when the odd women had asked them the way to the Chamber of the Ordeal they were curious as to why she was there. 

`The priest stepped up to the women, "my lady if you would just sit down he…" he was cut off mid sentence as the women said, "No, I don't mean to sound…all high and mighty but I have a few things to say to that young man, that is if he lives." she walked over to the door muttering under her breath. 

Than in a loud voice directed at the ceiling, she yelled, "mythros don't play with me, we had a deal, don't make me come up there." She stood anxious as the door swung open to reveal the body of a beaten man. 

The girl ran forth and knelt by Joren's body. The priest ran over to check his pulse and in a sad shocked voiced said; "There's no pulse…" the red head stood and yelled to the sky. "Mythros we have a deal don't back out now, you promised me a second chance, give the kid his life back." 

Kel found this odd seeing the women couldn't be much older then them yet she called Joren a kid, granted he acted like a kid but that wasn't the point.

Suddenly the priest spoke " he breath's the man breath's" a few good men ran to him and lifted him, they carried him to the infirmary. 

All the while Kel couldn't shake the odd feel that ran over her. 

That feeling you get when you know that the gods are some how involved in a bad way.

****

A/N: I know this ones short so I'll try to get to it again later (I am in the process of ch3) please r/r, yes even those that don't like it, I value other's opinion.

P.S. sorry about any spelling mistakes. I hate spelling. Plus it's hard to think with Joren yelling that I've kidnapped him all the time. * Sigh * 


	3. The Stranger Exposed

****

A/N: I love you all!!!!! You're all so great.J I'll address this more at the end, for now on to the story. 

****

Disclaimer: I only own the things you haven't seen before.

Joren clanged his chains on the floor. (I switched to chains, they figured out how to open the cage door. Wow was that a hassle) "Excuse me? Siren? May we go home yet?" Kel said politely, "what's the !@$@#@ is wrong with you Kel, I already tried that remember? Gods" Joren glared at Kel as she answered, "_I_, was trying for the polite approach." They both continued to glare.

* Sigh * "just a little while longer, really" Siren cackles evilly. _At least that's what I'll keep telling them._

If secrets could Kill…ch3

Alanna had been at the palace to knight Neal and had decided to stay a little longer. 

Now she led the odd eccentric redheaded women to the conference room. 

Kel watched the two women talk, it appeared that Alanna was all to amused by this odd lady.

Alanna called Neal over, and told him to tell Joren to come to the conference room when he woke. 

They walked in to the conference room. Kel found a place next to Raoul. Raoul leaned over and spoke low to Kel, "what do you make of all this?" Kel thought about it, _what do I make of all this, an odd lady, and Joren's life on the line?_

The sensible part of her head told her to hate Joren and hope the odd lady kill's him.

The lady did have a really big sword at her waist.

Before Kel could answer the king stepped through the door. Closing it, He walked over to the head of the table and with eyebrows raised looked at the odd women.

With his clear voice he asked, "who are you? And why the interest in the boy? It's obvious you had some idea he may die, how? only the gods know that?"

Before the lady could answer his first question, the door opened and another odd lady stood, arms crossed leaning in the doorway. 

"There you are." The redheaded lady groaned, " Gods, it's to early to argue with me, please Phoenix" The women called Phoenix, strait blue blond hair cut short and wearing a beautifully expensive looking green dress to match her eye's, gave a short sweet laugh. 

"You left me with him, and your complaining" motioning to the area behind her she stepped through the door allowing the man to be permitted. 

The man was tall, six feet two inches ruffly. He wore his deep chestnut brown hair loose; it fell in waves over pointed ears. There were streaks of white blond running through it, which in an odd way looked natural. He too wore a sword at his waist. "I thought we agreed you'd tell one of us before you took off again Siren?" At his question Siren rolled her head back letting her long wavy red hair fall on the back of the chair, "not exactly, see I said as long as no one's life was in danger I would tell you, well Joren's life was in danger." Phoenix shook her head, " I should have known." All this time the King sat watching wearily.

Then Alanna finally asked, again, "Who are you???" All three turned, becoming aware of the other people in the room.

"Who are we? Umm… we're well …I'm Siren Porter" Siren smiled trying to avoid actually telling them who she was.

Phoenix spoke up, "I'm Phoenix Porter, Siren's sister and a mage of Non-Avaloo" at that the king exchanged glances with his champion, neither of them had ever even heard of Non-Avaloo.

Lastly the tall handsome man stepped forth. "And I am Courtland Steele, Knight of the realm of Non-Avaloo and King's champion." With that he bowed to the king.

Kel noticed Siren glaring evilly at him, Siren muttered something under her breath containing the word jerk and continued to glare. 

Then the silent queen, who had entered with the king, piped up, "And why, may I ask, are you here?" Siren looked up, facing the queen, their eye's met and Siren grinned, " well… I'm here because of a bet, why in the name of mythros they're here really beets me." 

Courtland sighed, " Princess you know very well why were here. For your protection of course. " Siren's evil glare returned. The whole room turned to face her, she glared with venomous hate her thought's broke in,_ mental note to self, kick Cori's ass when we get home._ "Cori I am _so _gonna get you for this." She looked at the king and queen. 

Finally the queen said, "Princess?" Siren smiled uneasily, "umm…well you see, I don't like to flash it around, or have it made know at all for that fact. I'd rather forget I was a Princess at all, that way I could focus on helping the people and killing evil bad things, you know the interesting stuff."

She turned to face Cori, "what good is having my sword and shield if I can't use it." He smirked, " Then maybe you should give it up, I've been telling you to since day one, maybe now you'll listen" she glared again, "no" 

All this time the argument reminded Kel of her long fight with Joren. This arrogant Knight seemed to have the same ideals. Kel would have been glad to wipe the smirk of his face. She had a feeling there were a lot more people in this room who would join her. Including the Princess. Kel looked at the Princess; she was about to continue when there was a nock on the door.

Joren stood still disheveled. He bowed to the King. "You wished to see me Sire?" That was said BEFORE he noticed the crazy redhead siting next to Sir Alanna.

****

A/N: ok kind of boring I know, it will get better I promise (all done for plot development, I swear)

And thanx goes to…….

Punkpixie87: I never thought I would like Joren (even though I cried in squire when he…he…*sniff * I cant say it…) but I too read a fan fic that changed my mind, and heart. So here I am giving it a go. Thank you J .

That girl: thank you J , I too love just about all K/J flicks. *Sighs *

Elwing: yep the ordeal was made up. (Took a lot of thinking though, well worth it too.) I have a friend who is a spelling neat-freak, she yelled at me the whole time I was writing this. (It got to the point I actually started spelling things wrong on purpose {she is looking over my work for sp. errors} evil laugh follows J ) 

I hope you all enjoy, even though this chapter hasn't had much Kel or Joren. (Pissst…I haven't told Joren or Kel or anyone else for that matter that their not really active here, they would start yelling again. It's really hard to think when they're all yelling. They've finally calmed down J ) oh one more thing. If you don't like the way it's going tell me, or give me advice. Feel free to e mail me, _dangergirlgoddess13@hotmail.com_


	4. Gods !!!

****

A/N: Sorry I'm later then usual forgive my slowness. I had slight writers block and didn't know where the plot was going. I think I've figured it out though. *Smiles* yay for me. More at the bottom.

WARNING: Language is strong…(swearing)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. But I am **borrowing** Joren and the rest for now. Thanx muchly to TP for her wonderful characters.

"I thought you said you'd let us out soon." Joren stated crossing his chained arms over his chest. "I did" Siren nodded to emphasize her agreement. "That was yesterday, when the hell are you gonna let us out of here?" he added angrily. Kel spoke up, "I hate to admit it but Joren has a point". "As I said before, as soon as I finish this story, I swear" Siren smiled to herself, _*sigh * hope this takes awhile._

If Secrets Could Kill…Ch.4 

He saw her once he entered the room, the psychotic red head, Gods_ have mercy, not even I deserve this. _

The servants placed him in a set next to The lump. _Oh goodie, now I get to sit next to Kel.. I mean the Lump…really great… _his mind wondered as talking slowed. 

He thought back to their first meeting.

Joren sat on an old fallen log. He was camped in a clearing, just off the road. Sir Paxton of Nond had sent him on a trip to Port Caynn to pick up some package he had ordered from the City of the Gods. 

Joren had just got the fire started, and sat now poking the fire with a stick in hopes of making the fire grow. His pale blue eyes were trained on the fire, content to just stare without emotion.

Joren was about to poke the fire again when it flared up. The flames reached over his head, a moment of shock showed on his pale face. When he realized that he was gawking, he quickly put on his expressionless mask.

Out of the shadows walked a young red haired woman. She wore a white shirt with long sleeves, the sleeves where very wide but ended in a tight wrap at her wrist. It reminded him of a shirt a pirate might ware. Her legs where clad with brown tights, and she wore knee high boots of a darker brown. Hung across one shoulder was a brown bag; it's contents unknown. And at her waist there was a sword, its hilt was toped with a royal blue stone held in place by four fine silver claws.

Joren jumped to his feet, his sword out and ready. " Who the hell are you?" his anger showed in his words, he did not like being snuck up on.

The women snickered, " ah, Joren, don't like people supriseing you?" Joren sneered. He had a feeling she wasn't going to answer his question.

"Why?" she sounded like he really had the answer. "Why what?" Joren sounded venomous. " You have those dreams for a reason you know. Look Joren, we can do this the easy way or the hard way but one way or the other you have to admit, Kel IS a good knight." Her voice hinted at laughter.

" Your Frigging nuts if you think that for one moment I would EVER think Kel is a good knight," he practically yelled at her. She didn't even flinch. "Whether or not you accept it, we both know it's true. We both know you don't hate her, not completely any way. Just admit to thinking her a good knight and neither of us will ever have to speak of this again." Joren stared at her; his face displayed only slight annoyance.

"Who are you?" he repeated his first question. "Me?" she looked at him while pointing to herself. "I don't see any one else around" he added sarcastically. She sighed, "I'm Siren, someone and yet no one. Human and yet not." She added a laugh and gave a bow. " Right now all I care about is getting you to admit to thinking Kel is a good knight."

He snorted, "likely chance of that happening."

She smiled, " as I said, there's the hard way and the easy way, but at the end of either choice YOU WILL admit it."

For a moment Joren was considering what the hard way actually was. He only feared that it might include that sword that hung at her waist. Something told him she knew how to use it. Kinda ironic considering he didn't think women should fight.

"There's no way I will admit it, so go harass some one else." He stood tall. 

She sighed again, just as a voice floated through the trees. "Siren are you trying to scare the poor lad? As if you haven't already given him nightmares." the voice dripped with sarcasm, it was male and deep.

* So that's why I'm having frigging nightmares of Kel kicking the crap out of me, should have figured. * Joren Scowled as A man walked through the tree's, "sorry to spoil your conversation, but I think it's time for you to leave Siren, before you kick the crap out of the Kid." The man was smiling, Siren yawned, "whatever, but trust that you will have to make the decision in the future and I rather you do it soon so I don't have to kill you." She sounded too sincere for Joren's tastes.

Siren growled at the man as he turned her around, she muttered something about being treated as a kid and then they were both gone, As quickly as they came. 

He turned back to his fire to see it had returned to a normal height. * What was that about, frigging nuts, she must have been. * 

He came out of his thoughts to notice that every one had turned to face him. He looked up to see everyone looking at him. "What?" he looked around trying to figure out what was going on then the redhead spoke. " Joren, you're finally back, mind if I kick the crap out of you now." There was a flame in her eye's, literally Joren watched them change colour from a sky blue to a rageing red.

The blond women moved to fire eye's side. "Siren sit. Be a good sister and stop trying to violently maim people, this is the third time today." Siren looked up at her sister, as she noticed worried glances in her directions.

She held up your hands, "hey, she's exaggerating, there was only one and that was Cori, so it doesn't count." 

Joren sat back in his chair, he lived only to be stuck with a crazy girl who was trying to kill him. 

She looked at him. "Why, Joren? It's not like I asked you to bow down or anything just accept it. We both know what you really think and feel even if YOU won't admit it. Gods.Cant you just accept it. Both our lives would be made so much easier. Argh" she sighed and fell back in her chair. 

Kel was curious as to what he was suppose to accept, "what exactly is he suppose to accept?" her question filled him with panic _curse you Kel, why does it matter? Oh gods no. Don't tell them.. don't tell HER. _Joren looked up to face a smirking Siren, " it's not for me to tell…although I should." Again she glared at Joren. "But I must respect his heart and wait for him to…" she trailed of and then more aggressively stated. "Dam well admit it Joren. Gods I'm really starting to hate you" 

Joren looked at her, he knew he should admit it two, but he wasn't gonna do it_, no way, never. _The door had been left open, and at her last word a black cat strolled through trailed by an older looking man. " Ah Siren, call the gods enough and eventually they answer," the shiny black cat jumped up on the table and strutted over to look at him, he notice the errie purple colour of it's eye's. _Oh my god, they look just like Alanna's._

Alanna had been to intent on the conversation, but the odd black cat brought a tear to her eye, a reminder of her long gone friend faithful. The cat suddenly turned in her direction, stretching it stood and moved to sit in front of Alanna. "Hello Alanna, how I've missed your constant yelling," he looked at Siren, " you two should get along just fine," Siren glared at him while Alanna asked, "Faithful?" the cat curtly replied. "Do you know any other cat's with purple eye's?" with that Alanna grabbed him up into a big hug.

Kel sat thinking things could not possibly get any weirder. She was staring at the odd black cat; _Faithful, Alanna had called it. _When the older man who had come through the door said in a amused voice, "ah, Siren…you really should give up on this. You know we only want you to be happy." 

Siren looked at the man, anger showing in the color of her eyes. Where once there was sky blue the now stood flame orange.

Kel looked at her eye's thinking, _her eyes change color as often as her moods. Strange, I've never seen anything like it._ Her thoughts were interrupted when Siren finally decided to answer back. "For my happiness, hah. All your thinking about is how a knight as queen will reflect on the country. You and mother always thought that a queen should be a lady, act like a prissy snob. That I should treat the servants like servants. I still don't believe a word of it and never will. Even if you win this bet I will not believe it. I am a knight, the second best in Non-Avaloo, I will never forget what I've learned and even if I have to give up my sword I will never stop fighting." With that said, she sighed, as if getting a big weight off her shoulders.

Kel's curiosity got the better of her, turning to the man she asked, "excuse me sir, but who are you?" at that the man gave a short laugh. 

His short cut dark hair looked perfect over his smooth face, his strait nose was the prominent feature. "I, am Porter." He said it as if they should understand.

Cori had sat quiet but now, seeing the confusion on their faces he decided he should say something, " He is the god Porter, in our realm that makes him like your mythros. In fact I believe the two are brothers." Pausing he said, "oh and he's Siren and Phoenix's father." Then he grinned, a grin that to Kel looked almost evil _like a grin Joren would give me._

The whole thing didn't hit her till a few seconds later; when Kel too shared the awe struck look shown on most the people in the room. 

A _God, _was her only repetitive thought?

"Gods Cori did you have to add that." Siren winced, trying to think of a way out. " Ok let me explain." She sat forward and turned so she was facing everyone. " It was just this year I grew tired of the constant battle I fought with my parents. Although they had allowed me to become a knight they didn't want me to carry my sword with me as a princess. That's when I finally decided to end it all. My uncle or mythros as you know him said that we could make a bet and both me and my parents agreed. The bet was that if I could get a full on conservative to agree that a female could be a knight I was free to wear my sword. But if I couldn't I had to put away my sword and only have it out when I was away at war. I agreed thinking that it would be easy and over quickly, I do have other business to attend to. Of course I never thought there were such stubborn people like Joren here. Go figure mythros got to pick the person and so he, to my great anguish, choose Joren. Lucky me. So here I am now still trying, the only problem is I only have a month till the dead line, so basically this was kinda a last ditch effort because I have other more important things to deal with. If human lives weren't in danger I probably wouldn't care." With all that out she sighed heavily. 

__

Didn't she say Joren had to admit to something? That would mean he would have to actually think females could fight, yeah right were talking about Joren here, no way. Thought Kel, she stifled a yawn and looked at Siren, who quietly attached, "which would be just as hard as getting, Cori to admit it. Crap, I'm doomed"

****

A/N: well thanx for reading, pleasereview (oh I fixed the anonymous review mess) well thanx for reviewing:

****

Ti-Ti: if you have any problems please let me know. Maybe I can fix them if you don't like it.

****

That girl: I'll try to get there soon, but too soon and it won't have a plot.

****

Shivohnsongbreeze: Thanx! I hope ch4 satisfied you, the plot still has to thicken though. :) enjoy !

Well thanx all who read. Comments, questions and criticisms welcome. :)


	5. A Duel

****

A/N: Hello again every one. OK I fixed it! Yay I'm sorry about before, I wrote that a few days ago when I was feeling mushy. Now it's all better. Joren's a jerk again. Yay :) thanx for telling me by the way, your all the best. I do appreciate it. I know this is getting confusing, I'm trying to work out the kinks in it though. If you have and Q's you wont answered review or just email me. Thanx at bottom. Ok well thanx again, here it is all fixed, enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: if I owned the TP characters it wouldn't be fanfiction now would it?? Lol 

Joren sat pouting, Kel laid awake yet dreaming. She longed for home and freedom. The lioness stood tall, glaring intently at Siren. All the characters "borrowed" for this story were now in a reinforced cage. They had tried but failed many times to break free of the cell they now were captives in. Turning from the computer she sat at, Siren said, " come now my little creations you will all be set free in due time, don't worry." She was met with scowls, Siren sighed _they'll get over it when the adventure begins…_

****

If Secrets Could Kill…Ch.5

The king sat listening, trying to make sense of all this. "Well seeing as how we all missed breakfast and it close to lunch, why don't we all get something to eat." Jon stood, everyone followed. 

Joren stood, his thoughts trying to break through the barrier he had set up in his head. _Hope they don't think I actually believe GIRLs should fight…because they shouldn't. _Although now he was less sure of himself, he knew he was cracking. 

They all filed down to the Mess Hall, everyone breaking off into groups. Joren didn't have a group to go to, not one where he fit. Vinson was gone and he had been the only one Joren really talked to. Joren walked over to a single table the sat all alone, much as he would. A slight breeze blew through the open balcony, it was a warm winter day, the sun was shining and almost made it hot, even despite the snow. 

After what seemed like a long time of silent eating, the blond women walked over and took a seat across from him, "hello Joren." She seemed pleased to talk to him; he looked up a little startled that she was talking to him. Yet he still managed to reply, "what do you want?" she smiled, " Joren make it easier on all of us, I know what my sister has up her sleeve and if you not careful-" before she could finish faithful waddled over and jumped up on the table, "you might regret it, actually knowing Siren, you WILL regret it." Faithful gave a slight chuckle and sat down to lick his front paw. " I think we should leave you to your thoughts." Phoenix stood motioning for faithful to fallow, leaving the young Knight to his own thoughts.

After they had all finished eating, Joren spotted Siren out on the balcony over looking the gardens. He walked over to her; her gaze was fixed on the noonday sun. She turned to look at him. Her eye's a sad blue. " I don't suppose you all of a sudden believe me huh?" it was a rhetorical question and she really didn't expect him to answer. Out of the corner of his eye, Joren saw Kel, Neal and Sir Raoul talking to the God Porter. 

He didn't know what to say, they had to be about the same age, he was about eighteen and from the looks of it she couldn't be much older. As if hearing his thought she said, " twenty," seeing his perplexed look she explained. "I'm twenty. Kinda sad thought, I don't want to be married off like a pick of meat. I've heard my mom wants me to marry some elven prince or something like that, oh fun." The pain and sadness showed in her eyes, which now looked so blue it could have been navy. She sighed a deep long sigh.

Joren noticed that Sir Raul, Neal and Porter had gone inside leaving Kel alone. With a nod to Siren he walked over to Kel, who now stood leaning on the banister looking out into the garden. She noted his approach, and turned to face him, Joren stood just in front of her only coming up about four or five inches taller. 

"What do you want _Joren?"_ her voice rang with what could be anger or hate. Joren sneered; _nothing_ is what he thought " for you to start acting like a girl for a change lump. You're giving poor Siren a little hope and hope can be a bad thing" he said it with experience _trust me I know…_ he told himself that he hated her._ I don't like the lump, I don't even think she's pretty, she may be a good knight but…mythros, I just admitted it. The lump is NOT a good night, nor a pretty girl. If anything she's a disgusting tomboy, nothing more…never anything more… _he chasted himself for having any thoughts about her in the first place, and turned to face the garden, as she snorted. "Your such a pain in the ass Joren." Her voice was tight with agitation. He winced at that, he looked at her, measuring her with his eye's _I wonder how good she really is, maybe.._

"A duel" he said it out of no where catching Kel quiet off guard. "You want to fight me Joren, do you think I'm that dumb? I'm not about to give you the chance to kill me right out." Her voice sounded clipped as her eye's narrowed to watch him. 

He felt angered that she thought he would be that stupid, _there's no way I'd ever kill her in front of the court. All her pathetic friends would no doubt kill me in turn. _Although he knew she shouldn't trust him, he had tried to kill her several times. " A friendly duel, to see if you're as good as you and Siren seem to think. Siren could even watch if you're afraid to face me alone..." he trailed off a grin on his face as Siren walked over. " What a good idea, then maybe you will believe women can be knights." Kel gulped, she didn't like the thought of facing Joren but she wasn't about to say no to the thought of making him and those other conservatives know women can fight and should be allowed to bare arms. Kel nodded in agreement. And within minutes every one was down in the practice courts to watch the event. 

__

What have I got myself into Kel thought as she did her warm up exercises. _A fight with Joren, great, this was not how I planed my day. _They had decided on a sword fight, the first to draw blood or de-arm the other wins. Neal stood beside her, "Careful Kel. Joren isn't exactly the type to play fair." She smiled to her friend, "don't worry Neal, what's he going to do with all the gods watching?" with that Kel stepped into the center and waited for Joren.

He matched her stance as he stepped up to the center of the courtyard. They both bowed then brought their swords up with a clank of metal and with that they were off. Kel backed away as Joren's sword came around in an arc. She parried and watched for an opening. _Where is it …where?_ Her thought's trailed off as she parried again. She was pushed on to the defensive as Joren came at her. He swung his sword in a small arc and she parried his blow, he never seemed to falter _mythros does he even have and opening… _she watched him and moved away. 

Their blades clashed as Kel blocked his blow. He pulled back and suddenly lunged forward, he would have had her but she caught herself at the last moment and jumped away. Circling each other they both parried and blocked Kel was working up a sweat and saw that he was too. _ God will this ever end? There has to be a…._ Her thoughts cut off seeing an opening, the only one shed seen all through this fight. Quickly she lunged forward and with a sweep of her sword, through his sword from his grip.

With that she stepped forward with her sword held to his throat. "Surrender?" was all she said. He nodded solemnly. Shock still showed on his faced _ I won… _she heard claps from the side and, lowering her sword, turned to face her friend, she smiled at there whistling and clapping, shaking her head. When she turned back to face Joren, he was no longer there. _Figures_.

All through the rest of the day she didn't see Joren. At supper when she reached the mess hall, she didn't even see him there. _Where in gods name is he… _she walked over and took her spot next to Neal. "Well you showed them, good work Kel" Neal patted her on the back hard and she heard agreeing mummers from her friends. Cleon was beaming, " my delicate Angel defeated the cold heartless demon." He sighed and laughed out loud when Kel swatted in his direction. " Jolly good job Kel." Owen was also beaming. She laughed at her friend's reaction and began to eat her meal.

The problem was how come she didn't feel like she had won? _Because he took off be fore you could gloat. _Although Kel didn't usually gloat it would have been fun to rub it in to Joren's face. Kel stood to clean of her tray, and ran into the older Knight of that odd realm, _what was his name, Courtland; they called him Cori though. _He looked down at her. _Mythros bless he's tall. _With a little laugh he said, " hello there, little knight-to-be. It seems you've dashed my hopes of making Siren put away her sword." With that said he sighed. Kel looked up at him; she was at a loss for words. " Maybe she'll give up yet…No that would be a miracle. I should go find her," with a sly smile he added. " I can still try to persuade her to give up before she turns it into a bloody battle." With a nod he left Kel, she also realized she had not said a word to him. She shook her head and continued to walk _how did he do that, I never even had a chance to speak…_

After supper Kel spent the time with her younger friends helping them with their math. " I think I've had it, I'm gonna go to bed. See you all tomorrow" Kel smiled and stood from the hard wood library chair.

She walked down the long hall towards her room, which lay connected to Sir Raoul's. _Maybe tomorrow will be better. I have to attend another early morning meeting with Sir Raoul. Oh fun…just how I wanted to spend my morning. _She scowled and began to undress. A bath had been prepared for her and she was glad. Sinking into the bath she started to wash off the dirt and grim of the day. _Well…hopefully this will all be over tomorrow…and I'll never have to see Joren again. _When she finished, she dressed for bed. Kel sank happily in to sleep dreaming of winning fights with a certain blond knight…

****

A/N: sorry it's so short but till I work it all out it may be kinda short. Ok thanx to…

Shivohnsongbreeze: Thanx for the review. I know it's confusing it will get better I promise (and hope)

That girl: not much more to say but thank you so much, my mind feeds off knowing people like my work. Thank you. And thanx to you for letting me see the "error of my ways" lol. I think I've explained my slight mess up already(out of my head that day, I swear. I felt mushy. So sue me. I fixed it now:) )

Gremlin Queen: of course they'll fall for each other in the end, but that, too, may take some time. Thank you for reviewing.

Larzdinn: hope you enjoy ch5, feel free to go on and on and on…etc lol I really don't mind. If you have a lot to say, feel free to express you opinion here. :) thanx for reviewing. Thanx for telling me (I was out of my mind when I wrote that, sorry, all better now though.)

Faithful: I love faithful to, when he …passed away to live with the gods I started to cry. Had to read the remainder of the book through tears, sniff, get teary just thinking about it. I love plotless stories when I need a little nonsense in my life. But a good book (story) with a plot makes me happy. Thanx for the review. I'll try to make faithful appear more often.:) 

Crown: here it is another chapter, more to fallow soon. Do enjoy, thank you for taking the time to review my story. 

****

The Blind Assassin: *sigh * I know… thanx for the review. Do read more:)

****

Dragon Fire: so true. Hope you enjoy the fixed version too. :) 

Well thanx all for reviewing.(and telling me about my fumble) Till next chapter.

P.S. sorry if your not here or I missed you, much thanx to all those wonderful people who took the time to do a little thing called review. Please review…. It makes me feel special:) 


	6. A Dress and A Stone

****

A/N: ok another confusing one, it will get less confusing next chapter (the gods are gonna leave soon) anyway, in case you don't know I fixed chapter five. Joren is a Jerk again. Yay. Thanx for reading, please review. -Siren

****

Disclaimer: if I owned the characters I wouldn't be writing a fanfic.

Joren tried desperately to see the computer screen and read the typing on it, Siren swiveled in her chair to face him, "Joren trust me, I'll let you go in due time I promise." He yelled at her, "This is Kidnapping, I'll have you arrested and put in the dungeon," *sigh *. _He'll never learn _

If Secrets Could Kill…Ch 6

Joren woke with a start._ Dam, another stupid dream. _Cursing under his breath, he stumbled out of bed. The images ran through his head, so clear he doubted he would ever forget.

__

Keladry stood a smug smile on her face. She leaned against her sword. "Lost again Joren? Looks like your losing your touch." She laughed a very unkind laugh.

Joren lay on the ground, a cut blemishing his left cheek. Helplessly he watched as she continued to laugh at his defeat. Within moments the scene changed, now he stood alone in a pitch-black room. Although it could hardly be described as a room, there was no way to make out the difference between the walls and floors. There was no light.

Without warning Siren appeared, her bright copper red hair cascading down her back in thick waves. She stood in the only light. A single beam that appeared as she did, out of no ware. "Joren, give up please. I'd rather not hurt you, but things may get messy if you refuse to admit…" she sighed and slowly began to fade out.

But it was far from over.

He stood in the center of the ballroom. Dressed to dance. Life can't get much worse _or at least that's what he thought. Kel moved with silent grace. She broke off her dance with one of her insipid friends and begun to walk his way. _

He stood there, trying to move, but he was stuck in his place. She finished her decent towards him. With a slim hand she reached for his. Could he be any more humiliated, she was dressed in plain gray breaches and a white shirt under a light blue tunic. She was dressed like a boy.

He glared at her. His piercing ice blue eyes filling with hate. Kel only smiled, the whole court had turned to watch them dance. The conservative with the lady knight. She leaned in as they danced. Her lips coming close to his ear so she could whisper. "Come now Joren. Don't you luv the rules of etiquette, if you refuse to dance, you look like the incredible prick you are. If you do dance, people will assume you don't unmistakably hate me any more." She gave a small laugh and twirled in his hands. Her smile was one of a wolf that had caught his pray. Joren began to get dizzy and then…

He awoke with a start. _Dam all female knights…may the black god keep their souls. _He walked around his room, finding the clothing he would wear that day in a big oak dresser.

A bell tolled, just as he heard a knock on his door. Walking without determination he reached the door. When he opened it, it revealed a servant dressed in palace livery. "Sir Joren, the king wish's for you to attend the meeting this morning in the conference room. If you'll fallow me Sir I'll…" the servant stopped short seeing the growl coming across Joren's perfect face. The man nodded, turned and began to walk away.

Joren followed the man, even though he was capable of finding the Conference Room himself. He kept thinking back to that dream. _What if that's what she's planing to do, humiliate me in front of the court if I don't corporate, shit. _ He walked into the conference room. He looked around and gave a dejected sigh. 

Sullenly he took a seat next to Cori. Cori looked at him and gave a sinister smirk. Joren raised his eyebrows in question of why he was smirking, just when he was about to ask, Siren walked in wearing a…a dress? "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, Gods this isn't fair." She walked over in an obvious huff and plunked herself down next to Alanna. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Cori, her father, the god Porter walked in.

"Siren, my sweet. You are visiting nobles of another country. We don't want them thinking we're not honoring their presence, do we?" His voice deep and melodious. Siren glared at Cori and under her breath muttered something about killing him later. Phoenix walked in with Faithful in her arms. Faithful jumped down and took a seat on the table in front of Alanna. " Siren, cheer up. At least you look pretty in a dress" Faithful's attempt to cheer her up were met by a frown. 

Although she did look beautiful in a long blue dress, its bodice was dressed in silver embroidery and the hems were covered in silver ribbon. Her long hair, once again, fell in lengthy waves down her back and over her strong shoulders. Her eyes were a subtle shade of orange with a hue of yellow around the iris. 

Kel walked in and perched next to Siren, she had been up early, at daybreak, engrossed in thoughts of yesterday's conference. Talk began of what they were going to do about Joren and the Bet. The King had been the first one in the room. His strong voice echoed through the room as he spoke. "Everyone, please. What are we going to do about your dilemma Princess Siren." He nodded toward her, and she smiled, it was a smile the crooked god would wear. " I have an idea…" Cori cut in before she could continue, "there's something new" she glared at him and proceeded, " They're a little young, but it might just work." Her father spoke his mind, " you can't be thinking what I think you thinking, Siren it's too dangerous for mortals especially, young mortals." 

She only smiled, "I predict they would not agree." She gave Joren a wicked look. " Would you?" her question sparked curious glances from the rest of the room. " Let me tell you a story, a long time ago before most of us were born" she looked at her father, as a god he was inevitably the oldest in the room, " there was a stone created with the ability to steal a gods power and render them mortals. There was a great battle over the God Stone; all the mortals wanted it to steal the Power of the Gods.

The creator gave the Stone to the god Hera; he in tern hid it deep within the Aislynn Forest. The forest is said to house dangerous creatures and immortals of all kinds. Legend has it that the Stone is hidden in a cave under running water. What that means, well there are hundreds of streams and rivers, as well as several water falls in the forest." She stopped and looked at Phoenix. 

Phoenix smiled and continued where her sister had left off. "As of late, there is a King called Joshua White. He is looking for the Stone to steal my sisters power and turn her into a mortal." Phoenix looked at her sister with a sinister smile, " because he wishes to make Siren his bride. Now, it will take him a few days to get to the forest, and if Siren goes after the Stone and he gets there first, well…" when she stopped, Siren began. " This would be the perfect opportunity for Kel to prove herself a good knight. Joren and Kel can go retrieve the Gods Stone for me" with that a green glitter of joy appeared in her eyes. "Of course, Kel isn't a knight yet, but that can be over looked…" 

****

A/N: thanx to every one who read…don't forget to review. You're all the best.

****

Dragon Fire: thanx…there will be lots more *sinister laughter is heard, Joren looks up from his spot on the floor, "what in the name of the Gods was that?" Siren pouts, " my sinister laugh, you don't like it?" he snorted, "that was your sinister laugh?" and burst into laughs himself. *

****

That girl: thanx for letting me know I was off my noodle. Joren is a Jerk again however and all is right in the world (or at least tortall) thanx again:) 

****

Larsdinn: Thank you too. For helping me see the light, or rather dark. Glad Joren is back to him old self again. Enjoy reading. Don't be afraid to review. 


	7. come sun, come snow, come nasty weather....

****

A/N: ok not the longest chapter, but necessary. And by the way, I love you guys…sorry I get emotional sometimes and I read your reviews and well I got all emotional. Let me tell you I got a lot of weird looks from my family when I started crying tears of joy…:) I'm so happy… well thanx…:) 

****

Disclaimer: I only own the things you don't recognize…like Cori :) 

Joren sat in the cage. Cori leaned against the bars. "Tell me again Siren, why I'm in here?" Siren turned and smiled, "I told you to stay out of my way and not to interfere with my writing. You didn't listen. Oh and we mustn't forget the dress, you'll pay for that." Some how Cori managed to maintain that cocky your-beneath-me attitude, even when in a cage. He laughed merrily, " is that so? You mean you didn't just want me as a slave." His long brown waves of hair brushed delicately against the bars and his perfect lips were twisted in an evil grin. "I…I…I…argh" Siren blushed and turned back to the computer. Totally ignoring the laughter coming from both Joren and Cori now…

If Secrets Could Kill…Ch 7

Joren broke in to Siren's train of thoughts. " Are you crazy? You want me to go into a dangerous forest with HER?" the last was said while pointing at Kel. "She's not even a knight yet, she'd probably get us both killed…" he was going to continue when Kel interrupted, "I would not...your such a child Joren. I'm just as good, if not better, then you." They were both standing now, glaring with hostility at each other.

Siren jumped to her feet and held her hands out between them. "Joren sit down, same to you Kel. If your gonna go you need to be in good health not beaten to a pulp." They both turned their unwilling gaze to her. " Both of you Sit" mumbling angry phrases, they both sat down. " Ok here's the deal, the only clue that was ever found was a poem written by Hera, himself. It was written on a tablet in elfish. We got it translated by a friend of ours… here Joren, why don't you read it?" 

Joren took the scroll from Sirens hand and began to read… 

__

"North, East, South, West

Use a compass I suggest,

Up, Down, In or Out

Questions I could do without"

"On a Rock or In a Hill

Evil Beasties you must kill,

Under Water, Over Land

Know for one it's not near sand."

"On a Bridge or in a Nook

This hiding place don't overlook, 

Through a curtain, Fog or Rain 

Know to get here you'll see pain."

"Far from a dock or a pier

You must overcome your fear,

Come sun, come snow, come nasty weather

You must learn to work together."

"By a lake or small pool

Please don't act like such a fool,

Not to far, from a clearing

Pay attention to your hearing."

"Aged and withered like a crone

Ancient cave leads to the stone."

Joren finished and looked back up at Siren. "This is it…?" Siren sighed "Yes Joren that's it. Well the way I see it you two will be perfect for this mission. " 

***

"Ok, say we so let them go, Keladry still has a knight master, she'll be gone for a while I presume… who will teach her when she's not here." The King raised a good point; Siren smiled a wicked smile…

"Sire, that would really depend, whenever they need me, or any of us" she said motioning to the present gods " all they need do is call our names. For all the other times I suppose that would be left up to Joren, he is a knight, isn't he? I'm sure they would both learn a lot from each other." Kel looked up at her in horror, " Please say you're joking," Neal had been sitting quiet next to Kel. "He'll murder her, M'lady you can't let Joren be her knight master." She looked at them all, " as I said, if she needs us she can call, and I don't think Joren will kill her, at least not if he doesn't wish to die a painful death…" she looked at Joren. "… And trust that I can have it arranged…" she smiled evilly again. 

"Now as for how you'll get there…I can only take you as far as the border. Before you ask why I'll explain…I may have power but I'm only a half god. My father could most likely do it but I know he won't because he thinks you could use the experiance. Although I think that's ok anyway because it will give you time to assess the area around you and get to know each other a little better."

She had looked at her father who smiled because his daughter knew him to well. 

Joren had sat considering this thought. He wasn't happy about the idea, but he didn't hate it either. "So when do we go...?" Siren had sat back down, and now leaned back on the hard wood chair. " I would think the sooner the better, of course that is if your king..." turning to Kel, " and knight master will allow you to go. But may I suggest tomorrow, better to go when rested and today you will have to ready your packs." 

Jonathan stood, "well then I think if there are no disagreements you will be leaving on the morrow." A bell tolled. "And since, once again, we've talked clear till lunch I think we best go have lunch and you two should pack." He dismissed them all. Every one filed out of the room down the hall toward the Mess Hall.

***

Kel sat at a table with Neal, Owen and Cleon. "Wow Kel you get to go on a adventure. I would love to go on a adventure that would be so jolly" Owen remained in high sprits.

" You'll have to tell us all about it when you come home ok? Oh what will my sunflower do without me" Cleon sighed and Kel laughed…hard.

"I'm coming back guys don't worry about me…but you may wish to make a grave for Joren." She rose from the table, Neal rose too. " I'll talk to you guy's later ok?" she smiled and her and Neal dumped the contents of there trays in to the trash bin. 

Kel walked with Neal down the hall towards her room, most of the time in silence,

" Kel what's wrong?" Kel looked at Neal. "Nothing" she didn't sound to sure.

"Kel what's wrong? Don't say nothing, you're my best friend I know when something is wrong, even if you don't want to admit it." Neal stopped her and held on to her shoulders. 

She looked away, then faced him, " how am I suppose to be…my worst enemy has just been put in charge of me," she twisted out of his grasp and began to walk again. "I get to go on a adventure with Joren. Not you. Not Cleon. Not Owen. Joren. Argh." They had reached her door and she started to fumble with the knob. "I'm gonna pack my bag. Then I'll probably go practice later. Do you wanna meet me down there?" she opened the door and looked up at Neal, he nodded. "I'll meet you down there after supper?" it was her turn to nod. She entered her room, walked over to her bed pulled out her travel bag and began to pack…

***

Joren sat on his bed; he didn't know how to feel about this. He was supposed to be Keladry's temporary knight master _how do I get my self in to these things… _his bag sat open on the bed. At the moment he couldn't think of what to pack. Usually he was packed by now, but his mind kept wondering over all the things that he could teach Squire Keladry…

****

A/N: _thank you, thank you, thank you,_ your all so great!!!! Ok here goes my thanx…

The Blind Assassin: *sniff, sniff* thank you, you don't have to apologize, I like getting long reviews. (I became emotional again) trust me Kel and Joren will have plenty of quality time together. And we'll see lots of Cori and Siren in the future, how could I live without them. Cori is not a god but he's dam close. *Sighs * I'll try to get a better description in next chapter. Let's say there are many secrets, that if certain eccentric redheads knew, would most likely kill. I tried to separate the scenes. I think after I get used to it, it will be easier. Kel and Joren will have a ton of time to "grow" they have a whole forest to search… when they get there. Hope you enjoy till later-Siren

That Girl: I would let you "borrow" Joren but then what would I do for fun? Lol thanx for the review :) till next chapter-Siren

Larzdinn: Siren is a moody half god. Sirens eyes tend to change with her mood… red when she's on the brink of killing something…dark blue when she's thinking or sad…light blue when she's happy…green when she's being mischievous… you get the point.Thank you so much for the review…(I'm becoming emotional again):) –Siren

Thank you all who read and review, you're the best. I'll start on chapter 8 soon… till then -Siren


	8. The Start of something Good?

****

A/N: ok people's here you go…another blessed chapter. I wrote most of this after reading your reviews, their what keep me going so thank you…all of you:) 

****

Disclaimer: I don't** own** Joren but I have borrowed him and many other wonderful characters from the great Tamora Pierce. I do however own Cori and Siren. And Phoenix and Porter and anonymous elf children and evil King Joshua and…lol sorry got carried away:)

Joren and Cori sat in different cells. "I was thinking that maybe I could make this a Zoo. I'm sure there are more then enough people who would pay to see you." Siren smiled at the though of people paying to see the evil set of knights. Cori smiled. "Do you get to look for free…I'm sure I could make the show a lot more interesting in a nicer setting…say a bedroom?" she didn't give him the pleasure of seeing her blush. Joren spoke up. "Will Kel be showed off too…maybe you could put her in a nice little dress…take away her sword and she wouldn't be so bad…" Cori piped up. "That's what I used to think about Siren, I was wrong she's just as violent with a dress on…" Kel had been a good borrowed character and was allowed to sit by Siren. Siren turned to Kel. Kel spoke up…"do we Kill them now or wait till their asleep…" they both smiled evilly and turned back to face the computer.

If Secrets Could Kill…Ch8 : The Start of something good? 

Joren woke from his dreamless sleep. Content to not be reviewing another nightmare. _Well at least I didn't dream about the lump again…_ some how the thought did not make his day. 

He was up before the bell for breakfast. _What the hell am I supposed to do with the spare time._ On any normal day Joren wouldn't be up till much later but today, today they were leaving on there _quest, hah, I get to spend MY time looking for some stupid stone, not how I pictured spending my time as a knight._

Joren had thought he would have been stuck on guard duty or patrolling the borders, he definitely hadn't considered going on a grand adventure with his worst nightmare.

Joren walked to the oak dresser and picked out the days clothing, a pale blue tunic over black breaches and a crisp white shirt. He pulled the clothing on over his well-muscled form, and strode to the chair where his sword hung draped across the back of the wood frame. 

Picking up the belt that the sword sat on; he attached it to his narrow hips. He ran a brush through his shoulder length blond-white hair and proceeded to the door, stopping only to pick up his ice-blue leather jerkin. 

He walked down the cool stone corridor, a suttle breeze flowing in on the cold winter morning. _I wonder if it's cold in Non-Avaloo? _Joren was used to the cold, but he didn't fantasize freezing in a foreign country. He put his jerkin on with acquired ease and walk toward the practice court. 

***

Siren sat out side, her brown leather jerkin not nearly enough to keep her warm. Siren was a child of heat, not cold.

The practice yard was bare, save for the two tall knights who at the moment were in the middle of a sword fight. Next to her sat another red head, Sir Alanna of Trebond, Pirates Swoop and Olau. She sat decked out in a big wool coat over her plain leather jerkin; Alanna hated the cold with a passion. 

The king's champion sat petting her beloved pet and long-time friend, Faithful. The cat god was perched on the pole between the two women worriers enjoying the heat they put off. 

The knights on the court were naught but a blur of brown hair and metal swords, both knights wore plain practice clothing in a basic brown. The duel ended, one knight got lucky and managed to tire the other out.

Flashing a smile and offering the other knight a hand, the two lugs headed for the posts on which Siren and Alanna sat. "Siren, didn't you say you beat this guy before, how? His energy never seams to run out" Sir Raoul was thruorolly intrigued.

" I know all his moves, we trained together, you learn to keep up with men like him so they can't say you aren't a good knight" she shoved her thumb in Cori's direction, "any longer and you would have had me, even I'm not a god." Cori smiled and raised an eyebrow at Sirens I'll-get-you-for-that look. Alanna just laughed and shook her head.

Siren was going to find something new to talk about when Joren strode up and bid good morning to each of the knights and the cat god. Siren looked at him, almost questioning his good mood. She DID question his good mood; he was very seldom nice, yet alone nice in the morning.

"Joren are you feeling ok? You do realize you're actually being pleasant for once, is something wrong?" her voice was filled with both concern and sarcasm. "I'm more then fine, I didn't have to wake to another nightmare. No dreams of you or Kel, the morning is grand." He smiled the cocky smile he wares so well. Siren looked at him, " well it's nice to know your happy, just don't anger me and it may stay that way." The threat was a true one, but at the same time it was a joke. He would have to really piss her off to make her interfere with his mortal mind again. 

All this time faithful sat quiet, _I have a feeling this is the start of something good…_

***

Kel didn't hate the cold, but one could hardly say she liked it. She had spent the good part of her morning practicing with her glaive and talking to her friends, because later that day she would be on the road with Joren…_why him..A million people and mythros had to choose him…lucky me… _her cynical attitude was not increased when the bell after breakfast rang. She would now have to proceed to the front gate to meet with her odd company. 

Kel jogged down the long corridor toward the front gate, where all there packs were assembled and the horses had been readied, Faithful, Alanna's godly cat, would be staying behind to catch up with Alanna and co., he would meet up with them later. 

Siren, Phoenix and Cori would take them to the border of Non-Avaloo then would head to the main city by horse. Porter was going to visit his brother, mythros in the realm of the gods and Kel and Joren would continue on their way to the Aislynn forest.

_Oh yay…quality time with Joren…_ her thoughts were rather evil as she though of the million ways she could accidentally misplace him in a swamp or a lake. She walked up the front gate, Siren stood looking rather sullen and Phoenix looked altogether bored. "Where are the others?" kel's question was a good one, "at the moment I believe their changing into road wear. Men, I swear they take longer then us to change." Her exasperated phrase was met with a reply, "but we always look good because of it" Siren turned to see Cori standing behind her, he wore his long waves of brown hair down, not minding the stray strands that blew with the wind. He was clothed in a dark brown jerkin and a matching pair of breaches, both making his royal blue eyes stand out. His figure was clear even through the thick clothing and it was obvious to anyone he was a knight by the sword at his belt. Joren stood not to far behind him, his cold blue eyes almost the same color of his jerkin, his black breaches made to two stand out. He looked at Kel then back to Siren. His face not betraying his emotions. Kel wondered what the knight was thinking, her own thoughts had settled on the journey ahead. 

After a few moments of quiet bantering between Siren and Cori, Siren finally said, "ok people, stand next to your horse and be prepared for light." Kel didn't understand the last, but did as she was told anyway.

When every one was prepared Siren smiled and in a Flash-literally- they were on the border of a foreign country. Kel took a moment to let her eyes readjust to the light.

The weather here was much different, instead of the cold winter, it appeared to be summer or close to it here. Siren, her sister and her least favorite guard and knight stood back, they nodded to the younger pair. "You have all you need?" Phoenix was checking to make sure they knew what to look for and where to go.

Kel nodded, they had a map of the land and the scroll containing the poem they were as close to having everything as they could get. With that the three odd people disappeared down the road leaving Kel and Joren alone to begin their Journey onward.

***

They had been traveling in silence for some time. Finally Kel couldn't take it any more, she looked over at her awkward companion, "So…what do you make of the poem?" her question was met with a short but sweet…"it's a riddle" at that Kel felt like slapping the blond knight. 

__

Duh..I didn't know that…is he totally incapable of casual conversation? It had begun to get dark, the sun slowly sinking into the glittering horizon. They would have to stop soon to make camp. The thought of sleeping anywhere near Joren with out full body armor on scaring her thourally. 

They where on the edge of the Aislynn forest, just inside the first few trees. When Kel noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned to look there was nothing there. They had continued on till they came to a small clearing where they could set up camp. The duo de-mounted from their horses. Kel immediately began to look for firewood. 

Joren had stopped, not moving, where he was. He was listening to something, slowly he edged toward the trees, and with a quick hand pulled a small boy from the bushes, "who are you? And why are you spying on us?" Joren was anything but nice to the odd child. 

The child looked up at Joren in fear and out of the bushes behind him shot a small girl child. "Leave him alone, you big bully"

Kel almost broke into laughter at the name for the knight. Remembering well the times when she had though the same. Joren didn't look to pleased so Kel decided to step in before the two children ended up as dinner.

She walked over and took the boy from Joren's ruff grasp, she muttered something about not spending any time with children and bent down to face the child, "honey, why where you following us?" her voice was less gruff and showed more affection. The boy child still just stared in awe, but the little girl spoke up, "we're sorry, it's just…humans don't come in to this forest often, we saw you walking and well…we had to get a closer look.." her voice was shaky.

Kel smiled, " humans? You're not human?" with that the little girl smiled, "of course not, we're elf's" Kel now took note of the pointed ears and silver tinge in the children's blond hair._ Of course elf's go figure…the poem was written in elfish in the begging wasn't it?…_ Kel reassured the children that they would not be hurt, standing she faced Joren.

"We can't send them out alone in this forest at night." He glared at her, "so what are we suppose to do with the little runts…I'm not watching them!" he made clear his point. It was Kel's turn to glare. "Then I guess I'll have to watch them, aren't you suppose to be the knight?" she raised a point. "If the kids could wonder off and fallow strangers through a forest they should be able to find their way home." He was all too logical for her taste. " Joren get a heart, we'll take them home in the morning" with that she strode over to the children and began to unpack her tent, somehow a little relief settled over her knowing she wouldn't have to spent the night alone with her advisary. 

***

Although Joren didn't like the little rugrats he knew he couldn't insist on sending them away either. His happy mood from this morning fowled by thoughts of Kel telling him to "get a heart" he may dislike children but his heart was working just fine or at least it had been this morning…now though…ever since he and Kel had been alone it had been beating at an odd pace…he wondered if he should have it looked at when they made it to the next town…he really didn't like that feeling…

****

A/N: I'm getting better at this writing thing :) ok thanx goes to…

Dragon Fire: What do you think, although I think both Joren and Cori twisted the Idea around a bit…oh well…:) hope you like this one…I was kind unsure of it but …you tell me what you think. Thanx for reviewing.-Siren

Kitten: how could Joren and Kel not end up together…*sigh* Joren is sooooo sexy, when he isn't being annoying :) thanx for the review:)-Siren

The Blind Assassin: thank you once again Min :) don't worry about the section thing…I was trying to decide whether or not to do it anyway, you just helped me make that decision:) I hope you like Cori, there will be more to come I promise. Maybe I could add a pound and have him go skinny dipping…not a bad thought:) I hope you like this one…thanx again till later-Siren 

Faithful: thank you, thank you, thank you :) I love faithful but working him in is hard…I think he'll pop up every now and again with tidbits of advice or just for comic relief:) and Kel and Joren are my favorite pair too. I think I've read a lot of thing's with them together…I would read more but I usually get kicked off the computer…:( but I read as much as possible :) thanx for the review, enjoy ch 8 –Siren

Larzdinn: I'm soooooooo happy you liked my poem…I didn't think it was very good, yay you like my poem :) I just kind of made it up…you liked my poem *starts smiling uncontrollable * you really liked it :) I had to read through half of squire again to find out when Kel was knighted and it turns out it was two years after Joren…well you know. *Sniff * so I decided to make him her temporary knight master…it makes things more interesting…*smiles evilly* Cori is cool, I'm thinking a mix between Neal's wit and Joren's attitude = Cori I love them all so it's all good :) there will be much fluff, with both Kel/Joren and Cori/Siren, in the future. Well my eye's aren't quite so radical but they tend to go from blue to gray to shades in between, sometimes involving green or yellow, but there mostly just cold blue...kinda like Joren's I suspect…odd. I'll keep writing as long as I have fans to read :) (that may be forever, oh no I don't think I can write that long lol :) ) thanx Edi till next chapter :) –Siren

Ok one question to any one who likes Siren and Cori…I was thinking of writing a story on how they got to where they are now and maybe even a story about them after… it will take a while but it may be interesting …what do you all think??? Ok well till next chapter -Siren 


	9. Of Men and Horses

****

A/N: ok ch 9 is here, sorry it ant longer but I have a lot to do today and couldn't spend all my time on it. (Although I would have liked to.) Anyway…enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I own only the character's you haven't seen in Tammy's books.

"Siren, you can't legally keep us in here" Cori was trying to make a point. "Who said I cared??? You disserve to be in there. I hate dresses." She huffed and continued to talk to the Lioness and Kel about the best way to sneak out of a castle your visiting… "Who said you had to Sneak, I say just leave if they don't like it they can learn to deal or face my sword." Alanna's idea wasn't bad, "I like that" Siren smiled. Joren looked over at Cori; "do you think she'll remember to feed us?" Cori looked kinda worried, "I hope so, Siren…Siren" Siren continued to talk to the woman not even noticing Cori's calling… 

If Secrets Could Kill…Ch 9: Of Men and Horses

Joren sat atop his horse, Keladry in front of him. _Dam stupid female. Can't make the children walk…argh. _Joren's thought ran over their latest confrontation that morning.

***

Kel stared at Joren; "we can't make them walk." Joren glared at Kel, "i. Am. Not. Riding. With. One. Of. Those. Kids." He huffed. Kel was refusing to get on Peachblossom and go anywhere until the children could ride; Joren was refusing to ride with one of the Elf children.

The children, Sara and Cade, lived in a village located deep in the forest. "There is no way I'm riding with one of them…" Joren glared at the two small children.

"Fine…" Kel was trying to think of a way to get around this obstacle, a thought came to her, the only way around it. She didn't like it, but it was his fault. " Then I'll ride with you." Kel frowned at the thought. Joren was going to say not a chance but _at least I'm not near one of those kids, they make me uneasy. _ He would never admit it but he felt there was something wrong with those kids, and it wasn't just that they were elves. 

He sneered, "Fine." Kel stood open mouthed for a moment, then quickly nodded and started to get Sara and Cade on to Peachbossom with out the mare Killing the children. After they were loaded on to the big horse, Kel walked over to Joren thinking about the odd Knight.

_He must REALLY hate those kids if he's willing to ride with me…_ Joren sighed; he stood next to his horse so Kel could get on first. Kel walked over and took hold of the grip on the saddle. "You do know how to get on a horse, right?" Joren decided he might as well make the best of this. Kel glared at him " Yes." She climbed on the horse, and with a swift motion Joren was on behind her. 

Unfortunately for Kel she had only ever ridden with her Family like this, so she had no clue how to hang on. Joren chuckled, feeling Kel's uneasiness, he had reached his arms around her to grip the reigns, "what's wrong Mindelan, never ride with a man before?" she growled at his question, "with a tone like that I can see why." He took Kel's waist in his right arm to hold her in place. The reigns were in his left arm. Kel really didn't like this. She let her hands drop trying to not touch his hands in the process. In the end she would be unsuccessful.

***

Joren smiled inside _should have figured the lump wouldn't ride with other people. _His heart was beating funny again…_I'm gonna have to get that looked at, gods what could I have done to it?_

***

Siren sat in the den of her mother's castle. The castle in Brea was a beautiful; made of gray stone it looked like something out of a fairy tale. It had towers that had never been explored and archways no one had ever walked under. 

Behind the castle sat the rose maze, a maze carved out of rose bushes. In the center was a small temple, used only by those with a good heart, because only the good could find it.

Siren stared out the window longingly, _stupid parents, stupid life, stupid elves, why the hell do I have to marry? Gods! _ Her mother walked in with her stepfather and stepsister in tow.

"Siren don't look so glum, I'm sure you'll learn to love the Elf prince. He really is a nice boy." Her mother tried helplessly to cheer her up. "At least someone wants to marry you, your almost a boy yourself, I really don't see why…" her stepsister was a bitch for lack of a better word. 

Siren glared at her stepsister. Sighing Siren stood, "when do I have to met this guy?" her question was met with her mother's sigh, "umm. Today. At the elfish city of Annwn (an-oon)" Siren choked, "your kidding me, I have to go to some stupid city to meet a man I could never love today?" her Stepfather patted her shoulder, "there, there child, you never know, you may love this prince one day." She ignored his wise words, "love a spoiled elf, hah, I'd rather marry King Joshua." 

King Joshua was the other power out to get the Gods Stone, the man who wished to steal her power, render her mortal them force her into marriage. Little did Siren know her least favorite Knight and guard had been tolled to ready their horses for travel, they would be going to the city that day.

Cori walked into the room and bowed to his king and Queen. "Your majesties I have readied the horses as you bid me." He seemed just as upset about this as she did.

It was obvious her parents were trying to get on her good side because they would normally make her travel in a carriage. _I wonder if father would mind horribly if I killed them all, anything to wipe that smug look off Michelle's face._

Her stepsister, Michelle of Ogham (o-em) stood with a pleased look on her face. _I'll kill her later; right now I have to think of a way to get out of this. _ She sighed and began walking down to the stables. 

Reaching the stables she noticed immediately that there was only one horse ready. "Did you finally realize that I can ride by myself and that I don't need a guard?" she had hopes, but knew her mother to well, she turned to she them all standing a fair ways away from her. 

"Darling you know that we love you, but to make you look like a lady we can't have you riding alone in a dress. And quite frankly darling we don't trust you to your own horse." _Dam you mother. So what if I ran away? Crap._

"Hang on did you say Dress???" she glared at her mother, a look that could have brought the dead back to life…

***

" I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, argh." Siren sat in front of Cori on the horse, in a Dress. Her legs where to one side, her back leaned against his left arm.

Her own arms where crossed over her chest. _This is so unfair, I wonder if I could kill him accidentally_

. She could have let go of the horse thing, her parents would have done it anyway, but she would get him for the dress, _twice, twice he got my parents to make me wear a dress…I'll kill him. _He sat chucking, "Calm down Princess, its not good for your complexion." She elbowed him in the gut. "Don't mock me." She refused to look up at him knowing all to well he would still be laughing._ I hate him I hate him I hate him…_

***

"So what's the name of the city we're going to?" Joren looked over at the two children, the girl, Sara looked at him. "Annwn, we should be there by the end of the day." She smiled; she sat behind her brother, holding the reigns.

Kel had finally relaxed in his grip. Her back rested on his chest, her arms gently placed over his. Joren was really starting to worry about the way his heart beat…it couldn't be normal…_hope this place has a doctor…_

****

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and reading:) 

****

That Girl: Joren…*drools* sexy sexy man…well they have to ride together…:) thank you for the review. -Siren

****

Kitten: I'm slowly (note the slowly) working on making them longer…hopefully they will be longer in future. I'm glad to know you like it, I'm making the plot for it right now…*turns away to jot down a piece of info* thanx for the review:)-Siren

****

Angel Of The Storms: I might just forget to feed them…"Sorry boys" *smiles evilly* ok not really I couldn't do that, it might ruin their good looks…then they would be of no use anymore. Thank you for the review-Siren

****

Aric: Siren hurts him often…Cori is a Meanie. *Pouts* *sighs* ah the misused words, I usually don't notice till it's too late. I'll try to read your stories later, once I have the time. Any one you really want read??? Thanx for reviewing.-Siren

****

NiceDay: I glad you like it, enjoy this chapter. :) Thank you for taking the time to review-Siren

****

Min: (The Blind Assassin) you never know…may be they can stumble upon a pond on the way to the castle or something…hmmm. *Smiles at the though of Cori half clothed* we'll see! Thank you once again; keep reviewing, I'll keep writing! :) –Siren

****

Larzdinn: you are the first ! :) yay *smiles* I'm so happy. I like the children too…I have plans for those kids…*grinning* heart troble, Joren will learn one day that it isn't heart troble. My eyes are odd, today their slightly green and blue. *sigh * Joren will just have to learn to like Kel, hey he Is teaching her to ride on a horse with a man *chuckles* about Siren and Cori, I've started ploting the story, soon I'll start to write. I'll make an anouncement when it's up, k ? :) I tried to explian King Joshua, if you want to know more tell me, or write me. I'll both work it in and tell you here :) I like getting long reviews so don't worry, all reviews are my insperation, :) I might not be up so soon, tommorrow I am going on a hike all day so I wont be able to write, but I promise to get to it once I can(the day after) :) hope you like this one, thanx for the review, -Siren

Wow…record numbers of reviews this chapter…keep it up:) if you don't know, I've begun work on Siren and Cori's story… I'll let everyone know when it's up. Do enjoy ch 9. If I missed your review, I'm sorry. And thank you. To my reviewers, don't be a stranger. -Siren 


	10. Annwn at last!

****

A/N: wow…last chapter I got 12 whole reviews :) you are all so great. *Wipes tears from streaming eyes* thank you…more at the bottom. Oh and I'm working on the first chapter to Siren's Story as we speak. I'm putting it up right now.

If you want to talk to me on msn messenger or email me, you can use the one in my profile or Siren_Porter@hotmail.com. This one will probably work better though. Oh if you want me to email you when there's a new chapter, just tell me your email in a review and I will. Till next chapter. –Siren 

****

Disclaimer: Tammy owns all the TP characters, I own everyone that isn't. 

Joren looked over at Cori and sighed, everyone else had been allowed out of their cages. "This isn't fair. Siren, Come on we've been good." Joren was reduced to pleading. She turned from her conversation with Sara and Cade. "So? Consider it pay back for all the times you were mean to me, to us…" she smiled an evil smile. "Besides I think I like you better when you're in there." Once again she turned back to talk to Sara and Cade.

If Secrets could kill…Ch 10: Annwn at last !

After riding for what seem like forever, Joren, Kel and the two small elflings approached the edge of the city.

_Annwn, not a bad looking place, if you like flowers everywhere. Go figure the city looks like something out of a sappy fairy tale. _Joren was right in his thoughts; the city did look like it was out of a sappy fairy tale.

Big leafy vines grew up the side of tall white buildings. Flowers of ever color grew out of pots and around the vines, window baskets were filled with pink and blue flowers. Each and ever flower looked different, some Joren was sure he had never seen, nor herd of before. 

The road they stepped in on was cobblestone, a stretch that went on for blocks and led to a tall fairy tale castle. The castle looked white and big. Not much could be seen though because of the big wall made of a peach stone. The gate was that of shiny clean metal. _What the hell? Not even a single piece of garbage on the ground. What are these people? Clean freaks? _Joren's thoughts trailed off as they road a little farther into the city. 

Kel had noticed the beauty of the land and city. _It's so perfect here; nothing seems out of place. _She smiled as they passed a group of on looking children, some giggling. 

__

Wonder what's so funny? I guess we are and odd sight though, two humans in an Elven city. She smiled to herself; they were defiantly an odd group. She turned to the two children from her spot on Joren's saddle. "Where do you live in this big city?" Kel's question was gentle; she didn't want to scare the children off.

Cade looked over at Kel, he had deep green eyes and trunk brown hair, cut short, to his ears, his pointy ears sticking out from under the tip of hair. His soft voice was barely audible over the clank of hooves on cobblestone. "Right over there" he pointed to a store, it was connected to all the other stores on this row and Kel guessed the owners must live up stairs. 

They rode over to the two-story building. Stopping, Joren jumped off the horse with ease allowing Kel slid from the saddle to the cobblestone ground.

Kel walked over to Peachblossom and helped Sara and Cade down. Out of the shop came a plump old lady; her ebony hair had streaks of silver-gray in it. She looked at the children as they ran up to her "mama, mama, Look what we found" Sara seemed more happy to show off the two humans then to be home. 

__

Guess that makes sense she did keep asking questions after all. Kel's thoughts were interrupted by the mother's voice. "Children, you sure have a way of finding them." She looked up at the two humans. "Well, common then, since you're here you may as well stay. It's about dinnertime to. If you don't mind I can feed you all at the same time, common, no use standing out there. Won't get fed that way." 

She motioned for them to go inside and for the first time Kel noticed that it was an inn. _Wandering Way. Interesting name._ Kel smiled as she walked towards the door Joren had already disappeared through, she was just about to go through when she saw a glimpse of red hair and green dress. _Is that? No she wouldn't be caught dead on a horse with him. _She continued to walk through the door, _but you wouldn't have ever been caught dead on a horse with Joren either…._

***

Cori looked down at the sleeping figure in front of him. Her head genitally nested in the crook of his arms. Some how she managed too slightly curl around him. Her bright red hair fanning out around her sleeping face and over her shoulders. _She does look beautiful…when she's asleep. _ He smiled; she was a pure terror when awake. You just didn't get in Siren's way if you wished to live a long undisturbed life. 

He rode his white horse up to the castle gates. All the way people gaped at the sight. Everyone new they utterly hated each other. But what shocked them more was the fact that he was back. When he reached the gates a tall slim elven youth came out off the small gate both. The youth gaped at Cori and finally stuttered. "r..r..right…th..this way yur majusty." Cori sighed, _home; this will be about as much fun as watching the Princess._

Slowly he began to follow the youth to the front of the castle, careful not to wake the sleeping passenger; _the last thing I need is Siren arguing with me. _

***

Siren had slowly been woken up by Cori. She looked up into his unchanging royal blue eye's "are we there yet?" her question was more of a joke. She always said it to him, ever since he had been assigned to be her personal guard years ago. He was the best knight in all of Non-Avaloo and the kings champion and lucky him he had been assigned to guard the one girl he could never agree with. It made for very interesting journeys.

She yawned as he shook his head, "ok time to go act like the princess people tell me I am." She still hated being a Princess and it drove he nuts when he called her Princess, _probably why he does it so often. _He climbed off the horse and like the knight he was suppose to be offered her his arm.

She hated the thought, but here she was supposed to act like a Princess. With a death glare his way Siren took his arm as he lifted her down from the big white mare. 

They now stood on the side of the castle, not to far from the stables. A holster came up and bowed low to the couple. "Your majesties, I shall take the horse for you. The King and Queen await your arrival." With that he took the horse and disappeared, _did he say your Majesties? _ Before she could say any thing, Cori turned and began to walk, "don't want to be late, do you Princess?" she glared at his back thinking evil thoughts of pushing and stairs…

***

The King and Queen sat happily awaiting the arrival of the Princess and their son.

The Queen, a tall slender woman with silver-blond hair, turned to her husband, "how long has he been gone now?" the King scrunched up his brow in thought. He to had Silver blond hair. " Fifteen years." He smiled at the thought of his oldest son, so unlike his father. 

The oldest Prince was not a full elf however. His mother, the Kings first wife had been a human women, very beautiful with long brown hair. In turn their son; the crowned Prince of the elf's looked more human then not.

He had been ten when he said he had wanted to be a knight. But in the land of the elf's, a kingdom scattered through the woods and forests of Non-Avaloo, there were no knights. Elves were usually archers or mages, not knights. 

The few that were knights went to learn in the human courts. So at the young age of ten the Prince left for the city of Brea, Capital of Non-Avaloo and the Human world. They had decided it was best if he didn't tell any one of his background, the only ones who knew of the elven prince's identity were the King and Queen of Brea.

"They should be here soon Alauren." The king comforted the Queen, although she was not the prince's birth mother, she loved him like one would any son.

Through the big wood door strode the younger prince, Reynold. "There at the gates now mother, they will be here shortly." He smiled and found a seat on the cushioned sofa next to his father. Alauren sat in a matching red velvet chair. 

They sat in the study. It was the Kings personal library and had books lining all the shelves. 

Even Rey looked excited to see his older brother again. Although they had been very different, Rey liking his books, being a scholar and mage was his choice, his brother liking combat and being much more of a commander; the two brothers had been really close.

Rey had even been to the human castle once or twice to visit his brother, it had been an odd but fun experience. Rey looked nothing like a human, his white blue hair left long and his eye's an unnatural sky blue. His pointy ears poking out from behind his hair.

Rey waited anxiously for his brother and the human-half-god Princess, _Siren was her name. I met her once but it was on strict business, never really got to talk to her. _He smiled at all the story's his brother had told him about the outlandish princess and how he hated her…_if only he knew…_ his smile broadened at the though of his ignorant brother…_when will he realize he may have started out watching her for duties sake, but now he does it for something more…_

Down in the stables at that very moment the two royalties stood squabbling…

***

After they had finished eating Joren and Kel were ready for bed. The innkeeper, Mari, mother of the two young elf children led them to a room. Smiling she unlocked the door, "will you two be needing anything, I hate to disturber young lovers such as yourselves at night." Kel glanced at Joren, and back to the lady, but Joren beat her to the question, "you think WE"RE a couple?" he looked mortified and shocked at the same time, Kel had on a similar expression.

Mari looked puzzled, "you aren't?" smiling she continued "that's to bad, ever since the Prince was due back the other rooms are all full save for the honeymoon room. There aren't even any cots left." She sighed and Kel and Joren just looked horrified, _she thought we were a couple…_Kel shivered at the thought of Joren and her being a couple. _Great only one bed, I should probably sleep on the floor, knowing Joren he would make me anyway._

When the door opened they thanked the woman anyway and walked in to the room, dropping their bags near the door. Kel was about to volunteer herself for the floor but Joren looked up from his gaze on the bed and spoke, "you should take the bed Mindelan…" before she could question his motives he said. " Being a girl, delicate flower that you are, you need it more, and I really don't want to have to listen to you complain for the rest of this wonderful journey." He gave her a wicked smile and strode to the bathroom before she could comment.

***

Kel stood there, not knowing what to do…_Joren is such a complete and utter asshole. Argh. _Sighing she gave in and began to undress for bed.

***

Joren stood in the washroom…_what the hell is wrong with me? Maybe it's a side effect of whatever is bothering my heart? I should get that looked at in the morning; Mari should know where I could find a doctor. Since when did I start caring where the Lump slept, delicate flower my ass. At least I made her angry. _He didn't have to see it to know she hated it when people acted like she was a delicate girl who couldn't do anything. But somehow it didn't make him as happy as it used to…

****

A/N: ok to all my wonderful readers here are the thanx…

Dahlia: mare…gelding…opps. Oh well. Don't worry I don't think you're a perfectionist. I do it sometimes too. :) Thanx for reading and reviewing-Siren

****

Aric: I do kinda have to work on grammar. I read your fic, I liked it. :) Write ch 2 soon:) ok well thanx for reviewing –Siren

****

Kitten: went to bed at 6:30 and woke up at 7:00 wow. What on earth possessed you to do that? *Smiles and shakes head* I'm a night person myself so anything past noon is early for me. Lol I'll write as long as there are review till next time-Siren

****

Larzdinn: I'll always thank you for reviewing as long as you review. Joren will go to the doctor next chapter and well…I'm sure it will be interesting. I'm actually writing the first chapter to Siren's Story at the same time as writing this. I'm almost finished so when this is up ch 1 to it may be too. Glad you understand king Joshua now. I think I'm getting better at the misused word thing. I'll keep trying. I did have fun hiking. :) ch 9's review was longer then ch 8 :). I understand the school thing…*sigh*… I may be kinda busy then but I refuse to let anything keep me from my fans :) till next chapter or Siren's story. –Siren

****

That Girl: hope you like this one too. More heart trouble for Joren. :) Next chapter he will see a doctor. :) Writing Siren's Story as we speak. :) Till then –Siren

****

Faithful: I feed them a little. They have been better lately so maybe I'll let them out to run around the yard. *Smiles* Vinson should have been the one to die, not Joren. :(oh well that's the best part of fanfics, he doesn't have to be dead any more. :) till next time-Siren

****

Charlotte: no, Cleon doesn't like Kel that way, there just really good friends. I like Cleon, even if he is a big goof. That's half the fun :) I could never hurt him that way. Till next chapter –Siren

****

The Dark Lady Adrienne: yeah Cori is kinda tall isn't he. I'm only 5'4 so I'd probably be at his chest too. That's ok though.:) hope you like this chapter. It's thanx to your idea that I thought up the inn scene. Do enjoy!-Siren

****

Angel Of The Storms: as much as I don't want to feed them, it may ruin their looks. :) anyway thanx for reviewing-Siren

****

NiceDay: your welcome :) I don't think Joren was ever in love before, the doctor will probably think he's nuts. Thanx for reviewing-Siren

****

Angel-goddess: thanx for liking it and thinking I'm talented:) I'm glad you like it. :) till next time-Siren

****

EireVerde: thank you, thank you, and thank you. I do all I can to keep my fans/reviewers happy :) thanx so much till next chapter-Siren

****

A/N: thanx again for reviewing. :) if I missed you, I'm sorry and thank you. Chapter 1 to Siren's Story should be up by now too so check it out.


	11. Roses Are Red

****

A/N: odd chapter. I'm sorry but somehow this ended up more Siren/Cori the Kel/Joren. Next chapter will be in the morning so Joren will go to the doctor and well…read on and find out…-Siren

****

Disclaimer: I don't own TP character's I do own any that aren't. 

Cori and Joren Pleaded through the metal gate of the cages they were both in. "Siren please, can we come out now, really we've been good." Cori was pleading and Joren nodded his head in agreement. Siren sighed, "fine, but only as long as your good." They both promised to be good boys and so were allowed out…for about an hour because that's how long it took them to be mean again.

ISCK: Ch 11- Roses are red…

Siren walked a pace or two in front of the lithe knight, now she fell back to match his slow step. "Cori, earth to Cori." She waved her hand in front of his face hoping to snap him out of his walk down memory lane. He shook his head to clear it.

He looked down at her with an eyebrow raised, "worried about me Princess?" She gave a short laugh, "hardly, I just don't know the way to the study." She smiled at his scowl and then uttered, "one for Siren, zero for Cori." She smiled wryly at him and continued to follow him to the Study.

***

It wasn't long until they came to the hall that would lead them to the study. He really didn't want to be there, but he had little choice.

Every time he had come home in the last few years his parents had tried to marry him off to some ditsy lady or another. _The last thing I need is a bubble-brained wife to look after. I already have to look after the Princess here…_he sighed inwardly as they approached the door.

The princess walked up to the door and gave a polite knock. From within he heard his mother's voice, "So this is the famed Princess Siren?" Siren walked into the room and he followed like a sulking puppy. 

Siren bowed to the royalty, "your majesties, what a honor." She took a seat across from his father on another big red velvet couch. Cori stood in the doorway.

He greeted them with only a nod. 

Siren looked at him with eyebrows raised, but said nothing. The king motioned for the muscular knight to sit. Cori looked at the spot on the sofa next to Siren, sighing he walked over and sat down next to the bright haired princess. 

She gave him her what-is-wrong-with-you look and then shook her head. It was the queen who spoke first, "Princess, as you know your parents have sent you here to find you a husband." 

Cori's mind was riddled with questions, _a husband? But Rey is already engaged to some proper princess from across the sea, and I don't have any other brothers, why would they send her here? Unless…_ he jumped up, startling everyone but him, "no, nononononono NO!" with that he headed for the door.

His brother had already burst into laughter and Siren just sat there utterly confused. His mother stopped him before he could leave the room. "Darling, come now she would make a good queen, would she not?" he looked at Siren, "HER!?" Siren exclaimed, "what's that suppose to mean?" then as the rest started to sink in she stood, "oh no…no nononono NO! I'm gonna shred'em when I get home." Her eyes were turning a dangerous red.

Alauren held up her hands, "please sit down, we can talk this through." Siren sat but her eyes didn't change color.

Cori walked over and sat, glaring at the Princess he had watched for so long.

Siren broke the silence, "So, that would make him the crown prince right?" his father nodded. 

***

__

Siren sat fuming over the arrangement that had been made. _I'm gonna kill'em, rip them all to shreds, dirty little weasels. Argh. They were ready to marry me off to him! _She looked at him as she thought. 

She sighed and slumped back on the sofa. " Look I don't know what my parents have decided here but let me be the first to say, NO! No way, not a chance…" she continue on until she was satisfied that they understood her.

"Princess, you really have no choice in the matter. It's already been arranged. Besides what other man would allow you to carry your sword?" Cori gave a sly smile, "who said I would let her do that?" she whacked him. "If your gonna be a jerk don't sit near me!" she sighed "I need air, fresh air." 

She stood and headed out the door for the gardens. The queen walked beside her for a moment. "At least think about it. Who else are you going to find to marry you? You're older then the average lady and from all that I've heard your rather aggressive for a lady too. Tell me Courtland isn't the only guy who would marry you?" with that the queen left. _But you're wrong; he won't marry me either…_

***

__

Off in the Wandering Way a certain blond knight sat down in the tavern, a mug of warm tea in his slightly cold hands. _The lump and me a couple hah._

A child, who should have been in bed, came up and gave Joren a picture he had drawn.

Joren smiled and took the picture. The kid took off and left Joren to his thoughts and the picture.

The picture was of him and Kel. Kel lay bleeding in his arms and the area around them was dark, black, it was nothingness. I tear was on his face, implying he would cry for the fallen girl.

_Stupid picture, elves what do they know?_ He thought faintly of his heart's odd pace at seeing the picture of the fallen Kel, whenthe innkeeper Mari came up to the table. She looked at the picture. 

"Joren, children know more then you think, it's said that an elf child could see into the heart and soul of a lost man and tell him his future." She pored him more tea then left him once again to ponder over the picture, his companion…and his heart trouble.

***

Kel lay sleeping peacefully in the bed given to her by the crude knight, dreaming of a battle with an evil man and a beautiful clear glowing stone…

***

Siren stood in the garden next to a patch of red roses. Thinking deeply of her life and where she wanted it to go.

As much as she hated to admit it, the queen was right. There weren't to many men lined up to marry her, not that she had ever cared before, but she didn't want to end up living off her sister or any other family member. _Or alone…_

__

Why me? I didn't ask for life to treat me this way, it just did. Marry Courtland Steele? Me? Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice from behind her, " A coin for your thoughts?" she turned to face the one man that was causing her so much trouble.

She said "Hello." And then she abruptly turned back to the rose she had been so fascinated by before.

Cori walked forward. Coming to a stop beside her. "Siren, I think we have to talk?" his voice seemed unsure.

She turned to face him, "Siren, since when have you called me by my name?" he smiled, "since now" before she had a chance to rebut to that, he leaned forward and took her head in his hands, ever so gently he brought his lips down to meet hers. 

Could she be more shocked? Siren stood quite still. A tingly feeling working it's way from her lips to her toes. _Oh my Gods…_ she didn't even know what to think. Finally she gave in and placed her dangling arms on his shoulders, pulling herself a little closer. He was warm, she had never thought much of it in the past but now it seemed to be the only thing to occupy her mind._ Warmth…nice…very nice…_He pressed his lips to hers a little harder, she didn't resist. By now she was more then a little relaxed in his arms._ He has really soft lips…_oddly enough she didn't' want it to end. His long dark hair fell around their faces, brushing her cheek ever so slightly.

Finally he pulled back, both their hearts and heads now racing. Siren was the first to comment. "Well, that was unexpected." He laughed still holding her in his strong arms; little did he know that if he had let go of her, she would have crumpled to the ground.

Taking a deep breath she composed herself, " I think…I should …go to bed…now" she stepped out of his arms and quickly disappeared down the garden path leaving him to stand there and think about what had just happened…

***

She was more then glad when she had found the room appointed to her. _Did he? Did I? Oh my…_ she didn't know what to think, now she was just confused.

__

Yet I though things couldn't get any more confusing. She smiled to herself, _hey, looks like I have two guys who want to marry me now, one I started out liking and now hate (a/n: King Josh) the other I started out hating and now…and now…I… don't know how I feel. I don't hate him that's for sure…_ she sighed heavily and changed for bed. Sliding under the cool covers she fell into a deep sleep, al her thoughts of the day would just have to wait till morning…

****

A/N: ok well let me just add, it's now midnight and I am more then a little tired…oh well…what I do for my fans…:) your all the best.

****

Keita: I'm glad you gave me a second chance. Hope you like this chapter…thanx for the review-Siren

****

Sovereign: glad to hear you love it, thanx so much, till next time –Siren

****

Christine: :( not to much Joren here. I'm sad. Didn't realize it till I was done. Hope you still like this chapter though. Till next chapter-which will have much more Joren. Thanx for the review-Siren

****

That Girl: hope you like this…I think I got a little too emotional though. *Sigh* oh well. Next chapter will be more plot like, less sappy kissy happy love trouble stuff. Thanx for the review –Siren

****

Kitten: thanx for reading, as always. I love Joren too; next chapter there will be more Joren. :) Till next chapter –Siren

****

Larzdinn: (Edi) don't worry, yours is still the longest though :) argh I know school starts in a week. Nooooooooooo!!! I won't be able to write as often then :( hope you like this chapter, ok so I got a little mushy…I'm sorry it's late and I just kinda went with it. Hope you like it. Sorry Joren didn't see the Doc yet. He will next chapter. This morning I had no clue where I was going with this and now I do *claps hand together* so next chapter he will see the doctor and we'll finally see some talk of that dratted poem. :) Well till then and thanx again-Siren

****

The Dark Lady Adrienne: me too. Sometimes I hate being small (I'm 5'4) every guy I know is like 6 feet tall or close to it. I always have to look up to talk to them. :) Well till next chapter, thank you for reviewing-Siren

****

Angel-Goddess: ok so I kinda ended up getting mushy…I swear I didn't mean to it just kinda happened. Thanx so much. Till next time-Siren

****

EireVerde: well I hope you like this chapter. The prince and princess are betrothed. And to think Siren also has an evil king out to get her hand…who will win? :) Thanx for the review-Siren

****

Jynessea5: I'm glad you like it :) ok this chapter is kinda weird so sue me (not really I don't have any money) hope you still like it, thanx for the review-Siren

****

Faithful: I'm sorry I didn't get to Joren and the Doc. Trust me it will be there next chapter with a lot of awkwardness and some working out of the poem…till then, thanx-Siren

A/N: ok well this isn't one of my best chapters but it gave me inspiration for next chapter. Please don't hate me for the mushy scene. Next chapter will more then make up for it. And all the boys will be *kinda* back to themselves. I know I got mushy, I am sorry. It just kinda happened…don't hate me :) -Siren 

**** ****


	12. On a Stranger Note...

****

A/N: ok well here it is ch 12. Sorry it took so long but I was kinda stuck and I had a lack of energy. I needed a break from my writing. I'm better though. Well enjoy!-Siren 

****

Disclaimer: since I'm assuming you all read to up to this chapter, you've all seen every other disclaimer. You know who's mine, (like Cori hehehehehe) and who ain't (like Joren, *pout*)

Cori lay tied to the torture rack. Joren laid on one right next to Cori's. Siren gave an evil laugh. "Cori, Cori, Cori, what to do with you to? I told you not to try and run. I told you that we would catch you easy. But did you listen. Nooooo. Well now I have to figure out what to do with you." She looked at Joren, "both of you." Both the men looked quite frightened but then again who wasn't scared of Siren Porter…

****

ISCK: ch12: On a stranger note…

Joren awoke on the floor. Covered by an extra blanket and laying on his bedroll. His resting spot was placed next to the bed. Kel still fast asleep didn't even notice the movement on the floor. 

Joren sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. _Another god damned day. I gotta find a healer; here they call them Doctors. Odd name. Whatever as long as one of them can fix my damn heart. _He stood his hand over his heart.

Quickly he dressed_._ Joren was about to leave the room when Kel woke up, "where are _you _going?" she had sat up and now stared at the blond man. "Mind your own business, Mindelan." He had his hand on the doorknob. Then he turned to her, a devious smile on his perfect face, "what don't think you can handle a morning by yourself, Squire?" she scowled and through her pillow at the already closing door. 

***

__

He's such a complete jerk…I wonder where he was going? Kel had made her way out of bed and into some clean clothing. She walked with no speed to the door.

She walked down the wooden stairs and into the tavern. Mari walked over to the table Kel had chosen, "would like something to drink, my lady?" Mari smiled, Kel nodded and ordered Tea. She didn't feel like anything more, she was still wondering where Joren had gone off too._ Why in Mythros name do I care_? She sat waiting for her tea. 

***

A dark haired stranger stood not to far away examining the human squire. His green eyes glowing. 

He had watched the man that had been with her leave earlier, _to find a healer, or doctor. _The odd elf man smiled to himself. He knew what bothered the fair-haired knight. _The same thing that had always bothered Cori. _Mari walked over, "want something to drink?" she smiled at the man. He came here often. "The usual Mari." He nodded when he said it. His eyes, however, never left the squire.

***

Joren walked down the cobblestone road, a piece of parchment in his hands. It was the directions to the doctor or healer.

_There has to be a logical explanation to my damn heart… _he came to a stop in front of a wooden door. It had carvings of various plants; vines etched their way around the doors outer edge. Real vines grow up the sides of the walls. Beautiful, lush green leafs hung off the vines, the vines themselves were a dark brown, almost with a hint of red. 

Joren walked up to the door and knocked. The door swung open, revealing a clean room. A table sat at its center, white linen draped over it. The walls were covered with shelves and shelves of jars. Each containing ointment or herbs. 

Joren entered through the open door, once he was past the door, it close on it's own. A voice flowed through a open door at the back of the room, "sit yourself down, young man." Out of the back room came a rather short elf male. His silver hair tied back by a piece of leather. The doctor, healer, smiled at the waiting Joren.

As much as Joren wanted to snap at the doctor to hurry him up, another part of him didn't either_ I'm going soft or these elves are really starting to affect me. I think I like the later better._

The doctor held out his hand for Joren to shake. "I am Doctor Arien Magnus, what troubles you?" his voice was deep and commanding. Joren looked into the mans odd sea-foam green eyes, "my heart…it's been beating at a odd pace lately…but it goes away every once in a while too." it sounded stupid hearing himself say it. _Gods know I feel stupid._

Doctor Magnus looked in to Joren's clear ice blue eyes, "when has your heart been troubling you, young sir." Joren gazed back. "Whenever I'm near the lump…um…I mean Keladry of Mindelan, my uh…squire." He hated to say it but he didn't want the doctor thinking that he was a couple with that…that thing! _She doesn't even look like a girl. _

The elf doctor only just smiled, " I see, …I suppose this Keladry is a female?" Joren nodded a sneer blemishing his prefect face. 

The doctor's smile only widened, "I take that look to mean you don't like this girl?" Joren looked at the doctor it was almost a glare. "Like anyone could…she's barley even a girl." The doctor shook his head. "The best I can do for you, Joren, is tell you it will go away eventually. But not before it gets worse." Magnus was close to clear out laughter. 

Once again Joren wanted to snap at the doctor, but something told him it would do him no good. He sighed, "thanx for nothing, doctor." He jumped down off the table and strode out the door that had opened on his approach. 

__

Doctors, what do they know? How could it possibly get worse? Whatever. Might as well forget about it. That's what he told himself but he knew that it wouldn't be that easy…

***

__

Back at the tavern Kel sat reading over the poem, trying hard to figure out where to go from here. _Far from a dock or a pier, you must over come your fear…_that would be an easy question for Kel to answer, _but who was meant to read the poem, to find the stone?_

Kel was still pondering who it was for when Joren walked through the door. His head swung round looking for her. When his eyes caught hers, he gave his normal icy smile. He strutted over to the table she sat at. "Find anything of interest, lump?" she snarled, and then just glared.

***

Siren had been awake for awhile…she just hadn't left her room. _Stupid knight…who in the gods name does he think he is? _Another part of her answered _an elven prince. That's who. I hate him; I hate him…_ her mind trailed off. Her anger didn't. _Just when I thought my life couldn't be anymore confusing._

She didn't know what to do anymore. She could pretend it never happened…but where would that get her. She wasn't about to confess to not hating him. She was still mad at him. _Why? Why did he have to…t…to kiss me. Argh. _ She was blazing mad. She would get him for it later. For now she was hungry and it's past breakfast.

She headed for her bedroom door. Trying hard to push him and the event of last night from her mind.

***

He had went to the training yard early this morning, and now sat at a table in the mess hall. His breakfast sat in front of him. Cheese and ham, cut up and stuffed in to a bread roll. It had been cooked that way so the cheese, now cool, flooded out of the hole with which it had been put in. 

__

What in the world possed me to kiss her? Why did I do it? Was I trying to get myself killed? The sensible part of him argued back, _it's not like she pulled away or even tried to get away. For gods sake she kissed you back! _He sat there thinking about last night. His mind was utter confusion.

Cori looked towards the door just as the fiery female walked through the door…

***

The strange elf sat watching the couple. No matter what they said they were a couple. Joren was still arguing with Kel. _About what the poem means,_ the man grinned. They would have to figure it out together. Until they did…well…they weren't going to get far. 

He sighed think about Cori and Siren. _Will they ever stop fighting each other? _ That was not too likely. Mari walked up, "you leaving already Sir Nailo?" he stood, his voice was husky and sweet, the type of voice that girls swooned over. "Yes, Mari. Would you give this to the two humans for me? After I leave? Tell them it's the answer to their question." Mari nodded and stood there, parchment in hand, as the tall elven knight walked for the door.

He shook his head as he passed them. _Tisk, tisk…_

***

Kel had the strangers feeling as the tall man, an elf walked by. She had seen him in the corner of the room but had paid him no mind. Now though she wondered who he was, And by the look on Joren's face so did he…

***

Joren had felt oddly cold as the elf had passed him. It was a feeling he didn't like. He shrugged and looked a Kel. "So where do we go from here?" he looked at her and she replied, "how in gods name am I suppose to know?" she glared daggers at him. He glared back. Mari came up, finally breaking the staring contest. "Sir, Lady. Sir Nailo wished for me to give you this, and to tell you it was the answer to your question." She then turned and left them staring at the parchment on the table. 

Joren looked at the parchment on the table. Finally after time Joren picked up the parchment and opened it. Uncovering a single word.

YOU

He stared blankly at it for a few moments. "What in Mythros name is that suppose to mean?" Kel sat staring just as blankly. 

***

__

What WAS it suppose to mean? You? Kel looked at the paper. _Great another riddle! Just what we need…_

__ ****

A/N: well here it is. Sorry the doctor scene wasn't better. Maybe he can keep trying different doctors or something? Who knows, it's only the beginning of the day? Ok well thank go to…

****

Punkpixie87: (Sara) ok well I hope you got that long email I sent you. :) I thank you again for reviewing. Thanx so much. Till later-Siren

****

Min (The Blind Assassin): it's ok I understand not being able to review, I glad you have now :) *smiles* you like Cori :) the whole engagement thing was kind of confusing. Yay you like the drawing to :) ok well thanx muchly for your review, till later-Siren

****

TammyFan2: wow, so original. Couldn't think up your own mean things to say so you copy Dragonsphere. Just one thing. If you didn't like it why'd you read to chapter 11??? Well it's your opinion and there are plenty of people who like my writing. Whatever. Thanx anyway for the review.-Siren

****

Kitten: much thanx, as always. :) Here's ch 12 till ch 13 :)-Siren

****

NiceDay: :) Joren does rock. Cori is a bad bad man. Elves are cool to. Thanx so much for the review :) till next chapter-Siren

****

EireVerde: King Josh will be…lots of fun to right and evil to read :) and thanx for th review. The plot is finally starting to thicken, I'm glad you didn't mind the fluff :) till next chapter-Siren

****

That Girl: well of course Cori already does whatever I want :):):) ok I'm kinda evil. I'm gonna start working on SS:the page years in the morning(it's curently 11:44 pm) thanx bunches till then-Siren

****

Bored Little Muse: thanx for the review, I'm really happy that you like it. Till later-Siren

****

Larzdinn: :) you STILL like my poem *smile, smile smile* Siren is lucky. I wish I could marry Cori. *pout* but like Siren I would probably hurt him a lot for being mean *pout, smile,pout* I did take your advice and I rested. I'm back(almost) to normal. Or rather abnormal :) your's is still the longest review. :) I would try to say bye in another language but I tend to spell it all wrong. C'ya la vie (I think I may have spelt that wrong to, oh well, it's my favorite saying) till next time Edi. –Siren

****

Keita: I'm Glad you feel that way :) well thanx for the review. Till next chapter. :)-Siren

****

Faithful: school is evil. Adventures are all to cool. *Smiles* you didn't hate the fluff, Yay. Till next chapter-Siren

****

The Dark Lady Adrienne: very ture about being short. But I wouldn't mind being just a inch or so taller.:) I read your fic. Can't remember if I reviewed. I liked it :) if I didn't I'm sorry and I love it. If I did , I'm glad and I love it :) till next time-Siren

****

Angel of the Storms: well. There's more Joren, and kel :) not much to say really. Till next chapter(glad you like it thanx for reviewing)-Siren

****

A/N: ok well their you have it. Done and done:) ok well I'm gonna go now.oh yeah and it's 12:03 am right now. I wrote this earlier but I kept getting distracted but every thing(mainly the book I'm reading called Elsewhere, it has elves on motercycles :) ) Till later-Siren

****


	13. Books and Buddies.

****

A/N: sorry it took so long for me to finish this, I got side tracked by books and video games. Basically I had to win a game to get Lady Knight. It took me awhile but I did. I just got it today:) also I finished reading Elsewhere and highly recommend it. It's a cool book. School starts soon for me, on Sept 3. So I won't be able to write as often. But I will keep writing till this is done never fear. Once I finish this I'm gonna go read, so till later…-Siren

****

Disclaimer: ok well I kind of borrowed the bookstore in Elsewhere by Will Shetterly, so don't sue me please. I have no money and don't make anything by writing this. (Although I wish I did) also, the TP characters of course belong to Tamora Pierce, and the rest all belongs to me! 

Joren and Cori stood out side a cage; Cori twirled the keys to the cage on one finger. Taunting the girl inside. Cori smiled, "well now Siren, looks like the tables have turned wouldn't you say?" he laughed and an angry, humph was heard from inside the cage. "Let me out of here or I swear you'll regret it." It was said in an amazingly calm voice. Joren and Cori both smiled. Joren turned to Cori; "maybe we could put Kel in there too? What do ya think?" Cori nodded, "sure, let's go find her. She's a good hider, but she can't hide forever." The two men started off to find Kel, leaving the Princess in her cage. 

****

ISCK: Ch 13 – Books and Buddies.

Josh pounded his fist down hard on the wood table making a loud bang. "I won't have it!" he screamed at his female co-conspirator. He stood; anger showing from his clutching fist to the snarl that warped his pretty face. "I won't let her, sending brats to find the Stone. Does she think some young runts will beat me?" 

The tall woman lounged on a red velvet backed sofa. Her long blond hair fell over the arm of the sofa in soft flowing curls. Faultlessly painted lips decorated a dainty face. "Come now yur highness, don't let the little princess bother you." Her smile replaced with ugly sneer at the word Princess. Josh however didn't calm down. _ I will get that Stone, she will be mine. _ His raven black hair was cut short and curly. A lock of hair fell across his forehead, making him look almost handsome. He smiled sinisterly and took a seat in the big high-backed chair behind him. Sighing he looked at the blond woman, "Gods curse those children." 

Their came a knock on the door, "come in" his voice was slightly annoyed at the disturbance. Through the door a servant shuffled, "yur Majesty, the scribe, Master Conner is now ready with the parchment you ordered, Sire." The servant bowed again and left the room. The lady on the couch gave a small laugh; "looks like you're one step closer." She gave a corrupt smile and slid from her place on the sofa. 

Josh stood and came around the table, offering the lady his arm, he strode out the door thinking, _just a little longer my princess and you shall be mine…_

***

__

Siren stood in the breakfast line, waiting helplessly for food. Finally she passed through the line. With a quick sweep of the room she spotted an empty table and immediately set out to claim it. 

She placed her tray on the table and then sat. _Even the mess hall is…beautiful. I soooooo don't belong here, I think I might actually break the table if I touch it. _Around her the room indeed was very dressy. 

The walls where covered in vines, each vine had big green leafs and many colored flowers. The walls were a light color like marble or white clay. The tables where set in no immediate order. They where small, round and made of a fine wood. She was so engrossed in eating her breakfast roll and gawking at the scenery that she hadn't noticed her tall knight walk up behind her. 

Gently he taped her shoulder, startling her. She turned and stared up at him, "Gods, don't do that!" she allowed her self to relax as he took a seat on the other side of the table.

He smiled, "Good Morning, Courtland." Her voice showed no emotion, He winced at the use of his full name. She only used that name when she was angry with him. He sighed, "listen Siren we have to talk…" he trailed off waiting for her to answer to that. She faked ignorance, "talk? About what?" slowly she stood and disposed of her tray. 

She walked out the wide doors that lead to the courtyard and began to walk along the longest path. "Siren, don't do this, you know very well what." He came to a halt behind her, stopping before he ran in to her. She turned to face him, a million thoughts running through her head. "What, that…that kiss? It was nothing." Or at least that's what she told her self. " We were both just emotional, nothing more." She turned on her heels and began to walk again. Trying hard to ignore the inner voices yelling at her to stop. 

"Siren stop. Please." He jogged to catch up. She stopped and turned to face him, sighing heavily. "What more do you need to hear?" he looked at her, his eyes level with hers. "Are you telling me you felt nothing? Nothing at all?" she had been looking into his eyes but now averted them, so she stared over his shoulder. The air grew tense between them. Neither wanting to break the silence. He looked at her, replacing the happiness with anger. His voice was tense as he spoke. "Fine then princess, your wish is my command. I see you wish not to speak of it so I won't." Cori took a step closer, so he could whisper hot words in her ear, "maybe I was wrong, you really don't need anyone but yourself." He pulled back and giving her a last glance walked away, never once turning back.

Siren stared after her knight, knowing that she had really done it this time. Somewhere from deep inside she felt a tug at her heart. Resisting the urge to cry, or even worse run after him, she sucked in a deep breath, turned and began her long walk to the city, alone.

***

__

Ok, what just happened…? Cori walked at an alarming pace. Anger clouding his better judgement. If he had been thinking he would have said something, or done something - anything to get a reaction out of her. But once again that would have been his better judgement, which was currently out of order. 

He walked without direction. Letting his feet carry him where they would. He didn't argue; his mind was still reeling. _ Nothing? Nothing at all? Is that even possible? Whatever if she doesn't think I'm good enough for her, then fine, There are plenty of women who would be glad to share my bed with me, yet alone have me kiss them. _

His anger stayed with him as he stomped into the study, his brother sat at the big desk and looked up startled when Cori walked through. "Why, brother, is something wrong?" Rey looked at Cori his eyebrows raised with curiosity; he motioned for Cori to take a seat. "Tell me your woe's brother, that I may solve them." Cori slumped into the red velvet chair, and sighed. Then began to explain his troubles…

***

Joren looked more then a little unamused. _Great, just great…another freaking riddle. _Kel sat across the table, trying to figure out what it was suppose to mean. "So what's it mean?" Kel looked at him and he retorted, "how am I suppose to know?" after a few moments silence Kel began to figure it out. 

__

Answer to our question? The only to questions I have are where is the Stone. That leads to whom is the poem… made …for. Oh my god! She looked up meeting Joren's gaze. 

She gaped at him, "Joren the poem…it was made-" before she finished he cut her off. "I know…" he stood up and dropped a few coins on the table to pay for their breakfast, "I'm going to go get us some supplies. We'll leave tomorrow." "But where ar-" he was gone before she finished her sentence. _But where are we going? Stupid jerk. _Kel was more then a little frustrated.

_Might as well take a walk. Nothing to do till later anyway._ She got up and headed out the front door. 

***

The streets where filled with merchants and traders. Elves coming and going, buying and selling. People were everywhere. Though odd human walking by. 

Through the crowd Kel saw a shot of red hair. _I wonder if it's Siren? But why would she be here? _ Kel was about to forget it when she saw a flash of hair head into the bookstore. But unlike all the other women in the busy market, she wore a pair of black breaches and a billowing white shirt. A sword hung from her belt; its silver hilt toped by a blue stone. 

__

Now how many women carry a sword, and of that style? With her mind made up Kel started for the bookstore. 

***

The bookstore was lined from back to front with wooden bookshelves. Hand lettered sign decorated the shelves: History. Herstory. Hystery. Science. Amusing Nonsense in the Guise of Scientific Truth. Miscellaneous Nonfiction/Miscellaneous Lies. Fiction About Impossible Things. Fiction About Improbable Things. Fiction About Pedestrian Things. Folklore. Fakelore. Religion, Mythology, and Amusing Nonsense in the Guise of Occult Truth (Reader's Choice). Philosophy/Sickology/Medicine. Comedy, Intentional, and Comedy, Accidental. 

At the vary back of the room, in an open space sat a big wooden desk covered by books. Volumes and volumes of books. Whether it be big and fat or thin and small, they all had a spot over the desk. A small desk lamp lay in front of the only spot on the desk not covered by books. A notebook with book orders occupied that spot. A brunette woman, wearing a brown shirt and breaches, sat behind the desk. 

She looked up as Siren approached. "Siren? Oh my word, Siren Porter has finally come to Annwn. I never thought I'd see you again." The woman stood and made her way around the desk to hug Siren. Siren smiled and hugged her old friend back. "Perian, you know I couldn't stay way forever." She laughed and released Perian. "Come, sit. Tell me how you've been doing this past years." Perian pointed he to a chair and she sat.

"Well, life's been…interesting to say the least. Where to begin…" she trailed off as the store bell dinged. 

***

Through the door walked Kel, her light brown hair worn lose over a green tunic and a white shirt. Her breaches were of a tree brown. 

She walked by the shelves, admiring the titles and the books. She stopped over the 'Good Book' Fantasy section, spotting a title that looked interesting.

__

Crown Duel by Sherwood Smith , _humm, looks good._ She picked it up and resumed her walk to the back of the store. The back came into view, a wide space filled with mounds of books.

Also there sat Siren and a brown haired women Kel had never seen before. As she came nearer, Siren looked over and smiled. "Kel, wasn't expecting to see you here!" She waved her arm to welcome Kel in, then motioned to another empty seat.

"This is Perian, she's a friend of mine." Siren pointed to the girl that sat behind the desk, spectacles falling off her nose face half covered by smoky brown curls.

Kel sat, "So what are you doing here? That is if you don't mind my asking?" Siren laughed, "No, I don't mind. I'm hear because, well because I'm currently engaged to the Elven prince." Kel and Perian both gaped. "You're engaged? You? Siren Porter?" Perian looked at her long time friend like she was nuts.

Siren took a deep breath. "Hang on a second, isn't the elven prince Courtland Steele, the kings champion?" Perian smiled evilly. Siren groaned, "don't remind me!" she looked at Kel, "and to think, I thought things couldn't get any worse." She rolled her eyes and let her head fall back.

"So? Come on tell us what happened. Hold on, I'll grab us some tea first." Perian stood and walked through the door on the right of the chair, while Kel settled in for the story.

***

Joren had been walking for awhile. Thoughts of the Stone and the poem filling his head. _You must overcome your fear? Great, so what do I fear? Work together? With the lump? Not gonna happen. She has way too much to learn; still I don't really have a choice. _He had been so into his thoughts he hadn't even noticed the sandy-blond haired Knight.

They collided, Joren backed up and looked at the other man. He was as tall as Joren and had sky blue eyes under sandy-blond hair, cut to his ears and was slightly waved. Nothing in his muscular build covered by plain brown breaches and shirt showed he was a knight, it was his sword at his waist that gave him away. 

"Sorry their Lad. Didn't see ya." The man had an accent of a commoner, but held himself like a noble. Joren nodded, "that's alright." The other man stuck out his hand, "I'm Sir Sebastian Cordell," Joren, deciding not to be his usual prick self, took the hand and replied, " Sir Joren of Stone Mountain." Sebastian looked around then looked back to Joren, "Say, would ya happen to know where the store, Beyond is?" Joren raised his eyebrows, "Never heard of it before, looking for it?" Sebastian nodded, "fellow knight/bookworm owns the place, if yur in town long drop by. Not many humans in this part of the woods." He smiled adding, "well I should go, I was expected there this morning." Sebastian nodded a good bye and took off down the cobblestone road. _Odd people, a store called Beyond. I've heard of worse, maybe later I'll drop by…_

***

Sebastian walked on, bumping into several more people while looking for the bookstore Beyond. 

Finally after much searching he found the store. Outside it had a big sign that read: Beyond. He smiled and started in, _See Perian I told you I would come…_

****

A/N: ok well thanx go to…

****

Angel of the Storms: Hot pokers, hummm, maybe in future I might…hehehehe. Oh and I thought up a really good scene for next chapter, I can't say much but I'll say it involves a bathtub and Joren :) well, till than…thanx for reviewing-Siren

****

Sovereign: glad you loved it, till next chapter and thank you for reviewing-Siren

****

Fire Rider: you way to kind. Thank you so much. Keep reviewing:) till later-Siren

****

Aric: I think I'm reading a review for Ch 11 but that's ok, thanx for reading till later. More evil josh to come. –Siren

****

Christine: well here you go, chapter 13 :) hope you like it. Thanx for reviewing-Siren

****

Min (or The Blind Assassin): well, the whole Siren/Cori thing would have been better but I kinda had a little writer's block. So well…this is how it turned out…not to bad I hope. I was going to make it mushy but it was to out of character. Hope you like it still. Till next chapter. (I know where I'm going again, I fixed my writer's block, :) ) Ok till next time and thanx again –Siren

****

That Girl: thanx again for reviewing till later and another chapter of Joren, possibly in a bathtub :) till than –Siren

****

Silver: glad you like it keep reading please. I love getting reviews. :) Thanx for your review. Till later-Siren

****

Rachel: I'll try to tell my teachers that I have a fic to right but I don't think they'll listen. Lets just say the new Knights are a bit of foreshadowing:) (muwhhhhmuwhhhhwhwhh) thanx for review, hope to see you review more. Till then –Siren

****

Larzdinn: still my longest reviewer. Mythros-Mithros…opps, thanx for telling me, whenever I here it I think 'y' not 'I' . Oh well. Siren's being punished for her bad mood, but she will get them back. :) (In back ground- siren yells from a cage, "let me out of here you creeps, argh.") I can forgive you if you can't write long reviews, your already forgiven:) the book I was reading is called "Elsewhere" by Will Shetterly, it's so good, but be warned it has a sad part. (I cried, but then again I cry for a lot of books) I was shocked to find that fanfiction doesn't have a section for it. Oh well. It's really good, if you like elves of all kinds then it's really cool. Thanx for many long reviews and any short ones to come Edi, peace out-Siren

****

NiceDay: ah well, Joren can't like Kel too soon but in due time…he will. :) Till next chapter and thanx for the review. –Siren

****

The Dark Lady Adrienne: well they figured out the 'YOU' thing but still have a lot to think about. I would never hurt (my) Joren. I always fall for the bad boys. *Sigh* thanx for the review. Till next time –Siren

****

A/N: for those of you interested I have a sci-fi fic going to. I got my inspiration from, It Could Be Worse by Sulia Serafine. But it's very different to. It's called **Her Last Mission **it's about an arcadia agent who had past problems with partners and know has to work with one. The woman is Agent Alexandria Galaway and her partner-to-be is (male, thought I should add that) Agent Dorian Kane. Both are solo agents who are forced to work together. :) And yes he's a bad boy, motorcycle-riding hottie. Well, read and review because the Sci-fi people don't tend to review to often. I look forward to hearing from you all. Till then -Siren 


	14. Baths, Books and Boys

****

A/N: okay, okay, I know it's been like what two week's? But I have a lot of homework to do, I mean A LOT. I swear my teacher's are evil…*growls*…well anyway, here it finally is but first I have two things to say…

1.Go back and read chapter 13 because I rewrote part of it and if you don't this one won't make a whole lot of sense. And…

2.Now read this one, and try not to hate me for the change in last chapter (please don't hate me) I reread Ch 13 because a reviewer pointed out that it was kind of OoC so I did but it made no sense to me…gods what was I thinking when I wrote it?…not the point, anyway I realized that it was way to OoC and so I changed it to fit how the story was originally going before my little trip to lala-land. Ok well please do enjoy and review :)…

****

Disclaimer: well, I think with both know by know who I own and who I don't…so have a good time reading :)

Siren and Kel sat in the little cage, both visibly angry. "I will get you for this, you do realize this right?" Siren looked at Cori her eye's a pale red. "First you have to get out of there" he laughed along with Joren. Neither of them had remembered that the lioness was still out, so neither thought to look behind them…

ISCK-Ch 14: Baths, Books and Boys.

The door to Beyond was smoothly opened as Sebastian Cordell slipped through. At first glance the store seemed dark, musty and utterly normal. However, deep beneath the surface of Beyond lay Magic, enchantment and a warrior's spirit. 

The small crowded room was filled with tons of dust and even a few books on dust. The floor was clean wood, polished till it shone. 

Sebastian's heels clicked lightly on the floor, but it seemed to go unnoticed. At a casual pace he entered into the back area, seeing first the young women with light brown hair, cut to her shoulders, it fell loose over a green tunic. Moving further he observed two other women. A red head and a smoky brunette.

The women with smoky brown curls let her hair into her face, half hiding her small spectacles. The other women, with copper-orange hair, leaned back on her chair allowing her long waves to descend over the back. The color of her eyes jumped out, the color of the winter sky. 

All around them sat stacks of books. On the floor, desk and every other available spot. They were so lost in conversation they hadn't even heard him arrive. He listened for a moment, catching the word jerk being used several times.

Then Sebastian took a step forward, until nothing blocked him from sight, and in his most patronizing voice stated, "my, word, I would'ave thought ya would be awaiting the arrival of your favorite knight wit a little more love, devotion and…Caring" he emphasized the last. Tain laughed as the fire head jumped up, ran at him and enclosed him in a mockingly over enthusiastic hug.

"Tain, Gods, it really has been a long time since I saw you. Always hiding at that fief of yours. I barely see you anymore." She laughed as he rolled his eyes, "what are ya talking about? I'm at the palace every second week." He shook his head and she, Laughing, released him from his imprisoning bear hug. "Hey, that's a lot less then our every day meetings as pages. And I've missed your last two visits." She reclaimed her seat as Perian took the place around Tain's neck. "It is good to see you old friend." 

She let go and stood back, allowing him to see Kel fully for the first time. "And what do we ave here? Ya two aren't corrupting her innocent little mind are ya?" he laughed as Perian took a swing at him, whacking his arm hard, he winced. "I forgot how strong you are." rubbing his arm he smiled at the new girl.

With a salute like nod he said, "Hullo there." Kel smiled at him, "hello" she then stood and held out her hand, "I'm Keladry of Mindelan." He smiled back and took her hand. "And I'm Sir Sebastian Cordell, less formally Tain." Kel nodded her acknowledgment. 

He released her hand and turned to face the other women. "And how'ave my wonderful ladies been?" the other two scowled and shook their heads. 

***

They continued to talk till early afternoon, finally Siren stood. "Sorry to spoil the fun, but I have to go get ready for a meeting with their royal majesties." She gave a short bow and left with a bit of a bounce in her step.

Kel sighed and stood as well, "I wish I could stay as well but I have to go or else my…Knight master may get grouchy, and I don't like facing him when he's in a happy mood." Perian got up and gave her a hug, "luck till next time." She smiled as Kel walked out the door. 

The two remaining shrugged and continued to talk…

***

Joren walked up the stairs to his room, he had already got the supplies and put them in their room. Now he headed up for the bath he so desperately needed.

The bathtub lay near the foot of the bed, being that there was no room for it in the washroom area. It was a big steel tub, full now with steaming hot water. 

Joren began to strip off his clothing as he walked to the tub. Finally he sank into the awaiting hot water, feeling the relaxation it brought to his tired muscles.

He let the hot water sooth his aches and allowed his mind to wander. _I wonder what Kel's been up to? She's been gone all morning. What am I saying? Why do I care?…Gods help me. _He sighed and began to scrub his arm with the scratchy scrub brush. 

After a time he stood, water dripping off his muscled body. He ran a hand over his now wet hair, slicking it back. The look only made him seem more perfect. His mind how ever wanted to know what Kel was doing, and then he would argue with it as to why it would matter. 

Joren was so busy concentrating on keeping his thoughts at bay, he didn't even notice the sound of boot's coming down the hall…

***

Kel shuffled down the road thinking of her irritable knight master. _He still hasn't taught me anything of use though. _ She silently laughed at the thought of Joren teaching her something of use. She came to the inn; its door was open to the cool summer air.

Kel was tired and wanted to have a bath before they left; she was still covered by the dirt and grim from the road and desperately wanted to be clean. _Uh...clean would be nice._

Inside the inn was almost packed, people all gathered for the return of the Crown Prince. Climbing the stairs she landed on the second floor, and started off down the hall. 

Her boots made little noise, but could still be heard if one was listening.

She opened the closed door, not once thinking about what might lay behind it.

Joren turned, he had just got out of the tub and was still dripping wet. Kel stared at the knight before her, then blushed, but before she could turn away she caught his wolfish smile. 

Their eyes met, although it was uncomfortable, it was better then looking at other areas that were exposed… _oh Gods._ Thoughts shot through her brain, all the while Joren stood there, nude.

The only thing he wore was a wolf like smile. "Hello Mindelan," he looked her up and down, reading the shock on her usually clear face. "Like what you see?" he looked even more devious with his eyebrows raised.

Kel gaped, she wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but nothing came out, she just stared at him. Finally she caught herself, "you only wish." She tried to sound like it was true too. _He really does work out… _her eyes had wandered to his chest, she had to remind herself that this was Joren. "But Kel, there's so much you have left to learn" he smiled roguishly as he took a step forward.

Kel took a step back and walked into the door, "stay away from me Stone Mountain." She met his eyes and he laughed at her response. "Don't you want to take a bath, get all that dirt of you?" Joren looked at her and, still wearing that smile of his, licked his perfect lips. The shock was evident on her face, "Not a chance" Joren sighed at Kel's answer, "Worse then I thought, instead of being a whore, you're a prude. Tsk, tsk" he had taken another step forward.

Kel laid her hand on the doorknob, "you're a jackass Joren." She stepped forward, still keeping far away from him, and opened the door just enough for her to slip through into the hall. Still facing the door she backed up then quickly turned.

She didn't bother to look back at the door as she walked back down the corridor and onto the first floor, she quickly looked around and found a spot far in the corner, trying hard to hide her still raging blush. 

***

Joren stood, still stark naked, with a smug smile playing over his face. _Ah…Mindelan…hahaha. _Inwardly he laughed _a prude. And here I thought she was sleeping with all her little playmates. I wasn't wrong, just misguided._ Still he refused to accept the thought that Kel was not what he expected a female knight to be. But then again Joren didn't accept much. 

Smiling at the thought of Kel's furious blush, he slowly began to dress, only vaguely aware of the emotions he had felt, and the part of him that desperately wanted her to still be here…

***

The cool midday air brushed through her loose hair. The feeling reassured her, but she was still uneasy. _I never asked him to care… I didn't… _she still fumed over the fight she had earlier with Cori. _Who am I to tell Joren to accept anything? I can't accept my own feelings. _

She sighed but continued her journey to the palace. 

The gates were open; elves of all shapes and sizes filled the streets, on their way to the palace to see the crown prince and his bride-to-be. 

Horses passed by with happy little elf children singing songs from better days. Siren tried her best to blend into the crowd but a human with bright hair tends to stand out in an elven city. 

Off to the side stood a less used road, Siren snuck down it, praying not to be seen. When she reached the back of the palace there was a smaller unused gate, silently she entered and headed for her rooms, to prepare for another meeting with the king and queen, and their son, the crown prince, Courtland Steele. 

***

Rey listen patiently as Cori described the fight and Siren. He couldn't help but worry at the way his brother was reacting to the fight. 

Cori was usually a calm and seeing him so frazzled made Rey a little on edge. "She just acted like it didn't matter…nothing…" Cori restated the same few words he had been saying since he got there. _Cori...Cori… Cori… _" Well, it's time for our meeting with our parents and that which you speak of " Rey gestured to the door where his father now stood. 

The King walked in and took a seat on the velvet seat next to Cori. He smiled and began to talk of the people arriving for the prince and princess not yet noticing his son's gloomy mood…

***

Michelle smiled, her stepsister would not win this one, she had made sure of that. 

Josh had grown attached to Siren the way Michelle had grown attached to Cori. She would have Cori for hers even if it meant killing that tramp of a stepsister.

_How can he like that little tramp… _ her thoughts where anything but pure as she thought of a way to rid herself of Siren. 

Josh was figuring out the way to the Stone at this very moment, and Michelle would do all she could to help him.

For if he got Siren, Cori would be hers…

***

__

Somewhere, possibly the realm of the gods, two people and a cat sat talking, plotting how the next few days would play out. Porter sat thinking of his daughter and her latest fumble. While the knight that sat with him shook his head. His short black hair allowed his elf ears to show. The cat with purple eyes talked of what had happened with Kel and Joren that day. Together they planed out a little of what would happen while waiting for the gods to join them…

****

A/N: ok well here we are, to my faithful reviewer's sorry there wasn't more…

****

Dreamer: well…here it is, I updated…:) thanx for the reviews :) –Siren

****

Silverthorn: sorry I made you doubt me…damn school *sigh* takes up too much time. Well here it is :) thanx for the review :) –Siren

****

Punkpixie87: part of your review seems to be missing? Hmmm…oh well…yeah a bathtub and Joren don't those two words just fit together? :), sorry I went and changed ch 13 but well it didn't fit, or at least when I reread it, it didn't. elves are nice :) I love elves. :). Thanx again for the review till later -Siren

****

Shivohnsongbreeze: all's forgiven :) I understand evil computer's, my is all the time…for the moment it's working so I won't jinx it. Yeah I will try to have more talk about heart failier in future…I kinda forced myself to do this chapter because I have a cold *a…a..a..chew. s'ecuse me* :) well hope you enjoy and don't hate me for fixing chapter 13 :) till later –Siren

****

Larzdinn: (Edi)still remain my longest reviewer :) I dislike school at the moment *argh* well I've put my sci-fi on hold so I could finish this…I want to finish this with fans :) and I think with two stories going I'm booked up, yet alone three. Psst…thanx for telling me about my OoC problem…I reread it and ou were right. Hence I rewrote ch 13 :) hope it's better now…even though I was still stuck on that part…anyway it's done and hopefully better. That part was a real problem, I didn't know how to do it and had no one to help. It's fixed…kind of. :) hope you like this chapter. And thanx for review like always…:) hope this one is back to normal…:)I read and own Crown Duel, that's why I picked it :) I think I read it a total of like twice or three times now and I really won't to read it again, but I have homework and writing to do…*sigh* till later –Siren

****

The Dark Lady Adrienne: sorry I went and changed last chapter (don't hert me!) well it's not that different but it should fit better now…:) yeah we have a deal :) shareing Joren could be fun…*thinks evil thoughts* I love bad boys…and elves …:) well thanx and till later- Siren

****

Faithful: I love Crown Duel :) blond men…I think I have a thing for blond men :). Well I hope you don't mind the change and thanx for the review. Till later –Siren

****

Bblond07: thanx so much and I'm glad you like it :) here it is :) –Siren

****

Angel of The Storms: no respect at all, to think I made Cori and he puts me in a cage *glares* hehehe well alanna will get him now :) well hope you don't mind my ch 13 change :) *smiles uneasily* thanx for the review. –Siren

****

Lilia: glad you like it, hope this chapter is a little better :) thanx for tha review. –Siren

****

EireVerde: I promise to explain all the other odd people soon…I'm trying not to give away what will happen later but lets say that a little troup will leave the city…stuff will happen and I warn you eventually there will be fighting :) thanx so much for the review, till next time –Siren

****

Niceday: hope you don't mind the change *smiles fakely, praying nothing comes flying at her head* well here you go, a little Joren and Kel :) till later & thanx for that review –Siren 

****

That Girl: *cover's head and cowers* please don't hert me, I changed last chapter :) I love Joren and most evil blond men :) and with Michelle the plot thickings…kind of. Well thanx for tha review –Siren

****

A/N: wow..longer than useual :) well ok here goes my question…

(Don't hurt me this is going to sound dumb) what exactly is a Beta reader? Because I have only a small clue and would really like to know what one really does and how that whole thing works. I get the basics but well I'm confused. So if anyone would like to humor me and answer my question I would be most grateful. :) And once again I'm sorry for making you read chapter 13 twice. Hope you don't mind. My sci-fi is currently on hold so I can finish this, I'm still writing it but it will be much slower. Thanx for everything every one, you are all keeping me going…thanx. And thanx also to those that just read…although I would love it if you review I don't mind you just reading :) till next chapter and much love the one and only –Siren Porter

****

PS: if any one want's I will email you when I have a new chapter, just tell me and give me your email in a review or mail me yourself at Siren_Porter@hotmail.comI have to go before I make my cold worse till later -Siren


	15. A Visitor form The Past

****

A/N: Well here I am again:) Sorry it took so long, I would have had it done Saturday but my friends kept me to busy to type a word. I finally managed to escape to the computer though, so here you are…enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any TP book. 

Siren, Kel and Alanna crouched in a small room, hoping not to be found. Joren and Cori were out there looking for them. They had managed to undo the ties that Alanna had put on them, and now searched for the women. Siren had found a rather large net. "Ok when they come through the door I'll throw the net on them, and you both tackle them." The other's nodded in agreement. And then they began their wait…

****

ISCK- Ch 15: A Visitor from The Past. 

Kel frowned, _Stupid jerk, gods I hate him. _ She was lost in her memories, her hot tea sat discarded. Quickly turning cold. 

It was hard to keep thoughts of Joren's naked form from her mind, not that she didn't try. It didn't help that he was the first man she had ever seen exposed. _Who would have thought…Joren would be…Worse part is I can't even say he looked bad. Damn him._

She stared into space not noticing the white blond figure that took a seat across from her. "Do you always let your tea go cold before you drink it?" a glint of humor lit his eyes, his mouth twisted in a wicked grin. Kel looked up startled out of her thoughts. "Did you want something Joren?" her no nonsense tone bored him, after this morning he was feeling kind of playful. He smiled falsely, "Nothing you could give me, Mindelan." Joren turned his head up as Mari approached, "Afternoon, Mari. Tea would be wonderful" those words coming from anyone else would sound happy, Joren however, said them like he was talking to a servant. 

Kel shook her head; she wanted to scold him for his actions, but knew it would do no good. "So where are we going tomorrow?" Kel looked at him, he had been eyeing a petite blond elf girl that sat alone in the corner, "Joren, where are we going tomorrow?" he turned to look at her, less then happy to be pulled back to these thoughts. "How should I know?" he resumed his elf watching, Kel glared at him, _Calm, Calm as a lake…_ "Then why in the Gods name are we leaving tomorrow if we don't know where we're going?" She looked at him, he turned back, boredom etched his fine features. "Cal it a feeling ok, Mindelan? We can figure out the damn riddle, poem, puzzle, whatever you want to call it, on the way there. You should probably go have a bath now? Unless of course you like smelling of horse dung?" wryly he smiled.

Without a word Kel rose, she knew that if she said anything she would end up regretting it. _He is such a jerk. _ She walked up the stairs and back to the room, where only moments ago she had encountered Joren exposed. 

***

He watched her go, following her movements with his mind. He wanted to hate her, but couldn't bring himself to that. 

The cold tone she used made him angry, she could like that offish friend of hers, Neal, but she wouldn't even talk to him without sounding like it pained her.

Granted, he knew he had been an asshole, the word Jerk was to good for him, but to be ignored, treated like he was nothing by that Girl, that hurt more then any of the names you could call him put together.

She disappeared out of sight, Joren stared at the staircase after her, briefly he wondered if she really was a girl, and if so what she would look like without her green tunic on.

He shook his head hard clearing the thoughts, standing he headed for the door, he wanted to visit that bookstore, Beyond, before they rode out.

***

The stone hall felt dark despite the torchlight lining it. Her delicate heeled boots sounded loud in the quietness of the hall. The hem of her blue velvet dress fell just above her toes, and as she walked it made a gentle swishing noise.

Siren stopped, the door to the study lay before her. Her heart gave a painful leap as she knocked on the door. The sound vibrated of the walls causing a slight echo.

She fought back the fear to run, she hated social meetings and at present was on less then favorable terms with Cori. _Deep breath in, deep breath out…it's just a meeting, you can get through it…really. _ The door opened, admitting her into the study room. 

Across the room, on velvet sofa sat Courtland and his father, the king. Rey sat in a lone chair of the same red velvet, and the Queen sat on a matching sofa against the left-hand wall. Siren was forced into taking the only seat available, next to Queen Alauren.

With watched steps she made her way to the sofa, sitting with perfected grace. The Queen smiled at her, she nodded her return. 

Cori's spot was directly across from hers but she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. She knew there fight was her fault, how could she not. 

She could tell by the way he sat, and answered his parent's questions that he was still mad at her. She didn't blame him. 

The day wore on, daylight turned to moonlight. The sun fell as the stars rose into the sky above. They stayed talking about wedding plans and other social agreements, the whole time, Siren and Cori never spoke to one another.

Finally the supper bell rang, together the troupe headed to the supper hall. Siren, to her dismay, was to eat in the great supper hall with all the elf nobles and other nobles that had come to see the Prince and his bride.

She restrained the urge to slap everyone that called her 'his bride'. _Gods it's like I don't have a name…_ she managed to sit through the meal, hands clenched under the table the whole time. 

When the torment finally ended she took the opportunity to slip out of the supper hall and down the corridor, hoping to make it to her room before she left. 

All would have been good, except for the tall dark figure leaning on her door. _Who in Gods name is that? _ She slowed her pace, walking with care. Only when she was a scant 2 feet from the man could she see who it was. "Dear Gods, save my soul." She took a step back, Josh took a stride forward. Grabbing her wrist he held her in place, "Now my sweet Siren, you don't look to happy to see me? Darling don't fight me, I would hate to hurt you." He smiled, she didn't want to scream, it seemed too girly for her, but at the moment she was terrified.

His magic was of a dark nature, unlike normal magic it stole strength away. Whether that strength was magical or life force. He could control it, handle it like the Gift.

His grip on her arm was making her drowsy, she tried with desperate strength to fight it. To fight him. 

He laughed a cold, cruel sound, "Siren, don't fight it, you and I both know you can't escape my grip. I will make you happier then that pretty boy prince ever could…" she didn't hear the rest, knocked out cold by his magic. 

He scooped her up into his arms and headed down the hall, no one would stop him for everyone was in the supper hall still. 

He smiled to himself, he only needed the stone now, then she would be forever his.

***

The bookstore that Sebastian had told him about was not to far from the inn. Joren had headed there right after Kel had gone to have her bath.

Inside he had found two people, Sebastian and his friend Perian. Hours had past, he told them of his journey when they asked, they told him a bit of Kel's visit. Apparently Siren was in town too. 

Sebastian turned to Joren, looking like an eager boy, "would ya mind terribly if I tagged along. It couldn't hurt to have another sword arm on ya, and I am a trained and experienced knight." Joren wanted to say no, but something told him they would cross paths again anyway.

Joren may not believe in fate but fate believed in him.

"Fine, we leave tomorrow, meet us at the Wandering Way." With that he stood, "I'll take my leave now, Mindelan's probably getting antsy. He nodded farewell and headed out the door.

***

Kel sat at a table, Sara and Cade sat with her. Both the children asked questions about Siren and Tortall. Excited to learn of the other places of the world. 

Kel had long forgotten the events of that morning, at lest until Joren walked through the door. The two children saw him and smiled at Kel. Then they stood and Sara handed Kel a piece of folded paper. 

Kel took it and Sara and Cade took off. Joren walked over and slumped into the chair across from her, he raised his eyebrows at the paper she held and she shrugged. 

Finally she opened it, written on it in plain script was:

__

That which you seek,

Is not what you wish to find. 

Your hearts had a peek,

Now you have to open your mind.

Kel sighed; she really was starting to hate these riddles. 

Joren took it from her and read the paper, he rolled his eyes and stood. "Come on, Mindelan, we have a big day ahead of us." That said he headed for the stairs and ultimately their room.

Kel, still lost in thought, right behind him. 

****

A/N: Tell me if you want me to mail you when a new chapter's up, I will (don't forget to give me your email). Now to the Thanx…

****

Larzdinn: (Edi) What type of author would I be if I didn't listen to my fans? :) I like knowing what people think, and if I can fix a mistake I will. Besides if you hadn't mentioned how OoC Cori was I wouldn't have reread it and at this very moment would be more then a little stuck. So I owe you, a big thanx. :) I'm trying my best to work on my spelling and grammar, one of these days I may actually be a lot better:) Happy Birthday! Best wish's. I too have homework, *sigh* I have a map of Mesopotamia to do for my civilization class. You still are my longest reviewer. Wow. Thanx for the review as always Till next time then, -Siren

****

Silverthorn: Cori was always an elf prince, he just hid it well. :) I think I explain it somewhere back in one of the chapters, but well he was always a prince :) thanx for the review and till next time –Siren

****

Lilia: I wish I could rush them but that would ruin the plot, and I don't want to do that, sorry. Thanx for the review, hang in there and all will be made right. Till later-Siren

****

The Dark Lady Adrienne: I'm thinking of a way to work in Joren and tikleing…I will find a way. *smile* Thanx for the review and till next time –Siren

****

Niceday: well here it is. I will try hard to get them up weekliy, I hope I'll be able to. Thanx for the review and till later –Siren

****

ThePenMage: wow, I think your review almost beat Larzdinn in length :) Yay I love long reviews. I feel so special. :) I don't know what possesed me to name her (and me) Siren but I did. It just fit so well. I do need a beta reader, I hope to find someone that wants the Job. Well thanx for the review, till next time –Siren

****

Jynessea: Joren and a bathtub, I think that's my favorite scene so far. Thyanx for the review, till later then –Siren

****

Bblond07 (Lady Daniella): I'll deffinatly mail you when a new chappie comes out. Hope you like this one. Thanx for reviewing. Till later –Siren

****

The Blind Assassin (Min): Not trying to kill you, just send you into shock, :) lol. Michelle is a bitch. More of her to come…evil stepsisters. I'm happy you didn't mind the changes, Thanx for th review (I so need a new way to say that) till later –Siren

****

Kitten: three long reviews in one chapter, :) it's ok for not reviewing in a while. I forgive you. :) as far as cool books go try The Blue Sword by Robin Mckinley, it's a lot like Tp's books. I loved it. So if you haven't read it I really recommend it :) thanx muchliy for the review. Till later –Siren

****

Keita: Joren naked is deffinantly a good thing :). Thanx for the reivew,I look forward to next time –Siren

****

Angel of the Storms: well I'm glad you will still review. Ok I'm really really happy you will still review. :) I really don't like all the changes that FF.net is making but I want to finish my three works that are going before I give up on them completely. Well till later then and thanx for another review –Siren

****

A/N: ok well that's that. BTW I need a beta reader. Someone to deinantly help me with my writing, although I am getting better, as they say practice makes perfect! 

Thanx everyone and all who read, and if you want your name to apear above review. Till next time –Siren Porter.

__


	16. Dealing in the Dark

****

A/N: Hello all! Well here you are another chapter:) edited by my beta reader Aric, it's because of her this piece makes sense and has less errors. Thanx Aric!!! 

Ok well now I bring you to the story….

****

Discalimer: I own only the slightly insane characters/worlds. 

Siren, Alanna and Kel stood over the Net, Joren and Cori lay under it. The men looked angry and pleased at the same time. "So, Siren, what do you plan to do with us now?" Cori looked at her, a wry smile on his lips. "You know if you let us out of sight we'll escape again." Siren growled knowing he was right…_evil men, _she knew the only other way to keep an eye on him would be to keep him in her bed room, _gah…like I need him in my bed room…if it's the only way…*sigh* _Siren looked at the men, then at the guards that had come over, "bring him to my room" she turned to Kel and Alanna, "do with him as you please" she waved a hand at Joren as Cori was brought to his feet and then to her room. 

ISCK - Ch 16: Dealings in the Dark

The cold floor chilled her spine. Her head ached, making her dizzy. Darkness cloaked the room, leaving her with a bad estimate of how big the stone room, possibly dungeon, really was.

Siren sat up and looked around, but her eyes couldn't make anything out, it was too dark to see anything. Even her hand was shrouded by the blackness.

She leaned back on her left arm, bringing her right hand to her forehead. _Gods, this is just great. Serves me right, I suppose. Note to self…don't piss of your guard when you have a nut after you. _She sighed. There wasn't much she could do from in here, especially in a dinner gown. _The one night I don't have breeches on under it_. She gave a disgruntled snort.

Sliding back until she leaned on the wall, she lifted her right hand out in front of her, palm up. From it burst forth flames, the fire dancing on her palm. Ghostly red, yellow, blue, and orange patterns appeared on the walls. The room was empty, it _was_ a dungeon room, cold stone on all the walls and floor. 

Where a door should have stood there was none. She cocked her head in thought, _How in Mithros name am I suppose to get out of a dungeon room with no doors. _She knew from past experience that the room was magiced, she wouldn't be able to get out magically. _Great, just great…_ she stood and began to inspect the walls and ceiling. Hoping to find something that would help her out of here, but finding none.

Behind her the wall shimmered and shook, Josh stepped through the wall, with calmness as if he was walking through a door.

She was facing one of the four walls when he spoke, "it's useless to try, or don't you remember, the only way to get out is to be accompanied by me. All you have to do is marry me, Siren. Then you'll be let out of here, and will join me in your rightful place, the Queen's throne." Josh laughed cruelly; at least that's how it seemed to Siren. The sound vibrated off the stone dungeon leaving Siren with a chill. "I'll never marry you. I'd rather face death himself then become your wife." Siren spit on the ground in front of her, it landed before his feet. 

He gave a half-hearted laugh. "Is that the best you can do, the princess knight, and yet you can't fight. Humph. I expected better…you win some you lose some." He smiled and took a step forward, delicately he brushed his fingers across her cheek. She cringed, _how in the name of the gods do I manage to piss of the good knight and enchant the evil villain. I really have to work on my social skills. _She couldn't say anything to him, he might like her but that didn't mean he wouldn't torture her.

She took a step back into the cold stone wall. He laughed again, "I'm not the one you must fear darling," with that he stepped back leaving enough room for her to see past him, There, in front of the wall, arms crossed, stood Michelle. The smile she wore was anything but good. 

***

He hadn't seen Siren since the dinner last night, and even though he was still angry with her, he was also worried.

She never slept in late when there was work to do, and these days she had much to do. Rey looked at him eyebrows raised, "Just go check on her, it is still your job…go, now, your driving me nuts with that look." Cori sighed then nodded, turning he headed for the Princess's room. 

Since when did Siren start sleeping in late? Oh, I remember, never. Well, I'll just have to go wake her up. He hadn't even considered the thought that something may have happened to her. Siren was usually quite able to handle herself. He stopped outside her door, and lifting his left hand he knocked loudly. 

No answer came from inside…_that's odd. _He knew she couldn't be anywhere else, no one had seen her leave, if they had they would have told him. Maybe she can't hear me. She may be relieving herself.

He knocked again…louder and a little more frantic. Still nothing came from within. Opening the door quietly he looked around, but could see nothing. The curtains where dark and no lamp was lit, leaving the room in total darkness. He walked forward and lit a lamp with practice eased. Looking up he almost dropped the lamp, where the princess should have been sitting, sat her stepsister, Michelle. 

His eyes narrowed, he didn't trust her, nor like her. "Where is she?" he didn't move for fear of what he would do to the fragile faker. Michelle faked ignorance; "I don't know what you're talking about? Isn't she here? In the castle? Who cares anyway? She could never please you…" she stood and placed her crimson covered fingertips on his chest, walking around until he was rapped in her silk covered arms.

In a soft whisper, she continued, "...like I could, forget about it. The only way to save that little –twerp- is to get the Stone before Josh and the likely hood of that is well…none." She laughed and he threw her off and to the floor. "You disgust me, I could never like you." He said, as if to justify himself. 

She landed with a yelp and he was already out the door when she yelled, "you can't save her, no one can…"

***

Joren had been watching Mindelan eat, she hadn't as of yet notice his staring. His heart still beat at that funny pace…the _doctor_ had been right, it was getting worse.

He noticed the little things about her…the way her hair fell into her eyes, and how the color green looked really good on her. He didn't understand it but he knew he didn't hate her anymore.

He wouldn't admit that though.

He thought back to this morning, he had been a brat and had slept in only his loincloth, an urge had overtaken him, he had wanted to see her blush again. It had worked. She had sat up just as he was waking up. When he had stood, her eyes had gone wide and she turned a bright red, he had smiled his cockiest smile and walked into the washroom.

Now he couldn't figure out why he had done it. Even worse was the question of why he had liked doing it. _I need help…when I start to like making Kel blush instead of cry…something is wrong with me. _He was interrupted by the door banging open.

Cori stood in the doorway, Sebastian at his side, together they headedfor the table where Kel and Joren sat. Kel looked up and with eyebrows raised asked, "What's going on?" Cori looked shaken, he was mumbling something about it being all his fault, it was Sebastian who spoke. "Sirens been taken, we have to find the Stone, and fast, or the Siren we know will be history." He looked at them waiting for some sign that they understood, Kel had already jumped to her feet, she looked back at Joren and said, "Come on Sir Stone Mountain, we have a stone to find and a Princess to save." He nodded and stood.

All understanding the urgency of finding the stone. 

***

Rey had been sitting alone when his brother had found him and told him of the Princess's disappearance, now he sat with Phoenix, Siren's half-sister and best friend. "Do you think he will kill her?" her question made him shiver, "Not yet, he wants her power, and we can all pray that he won't get it. I'm sure she's doing just fine, Siren's strong and can handle herself, she will make him work for anything he wants." They both smiled knowing that Siren would probably be pissing of the King of Gore about now.

However, she was anything but fine.

She lay on the floor where her stepsister had left her hours ago, she could only guess the time.

Pain filed through her body, the bloody whip marks on her back stinging from the cold air.

The darkness didn't help and she hadn't eaten since last night, whenever that had been. She had no weapon and was getting colder be the minute.

Gods I hate the cold, I won't be able to fight in this condition. She had tried to heal herself, but it never worked when she did it herself, she needed someone to heal her wounds and feed her…_food would be really nice_…her last thoughts where of food before she drifted off into a uncomfortable sleep.

****

A/N: well thanx go to…

****

Kitten: thanx for the review and encouragement, hope you like this chapter, till later- Siren.

****

Bbolnd07: Inside Joke hmmm? Lol well Josh is evil as ever…of course. Thanx for the review, till later- Siren

****

Angel-Goddess: Well I got a Beta reader now so my grammar and spelling should improve. Hope you like this chapter…thanx for the review, till later –Siren

****

Aric: Thanx sooooooo much for beta-ing for me. As far as what happens next…I don't know exactly, *shrug* till next time then (or later anyway)

Can't wait:) thanx for the review as well –Siren

****

Niceday: your always welcome, thanx so much for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter-Siren.

****

Tasha: Beta reader is the person who checks your spelling and grammar lol, well I got one now. :) Hopefully there will be fewer mistakes now. Thanx for the review:) – Siren

****

Angel of the Storms: No food…maybe…lol. I look forward to hearing from you in future. Till later then –Siren

****

Shivohnsongbreeze: Joren in a bathtub is a good thing, Josh has major issues, and Cori will …do something. Thanx for the review –Siren

****

Silverthorn: your very welcome, thanx for the review, here you go –Siren

****

Lady rose: borrow them? Ok just don't forget to return them. Lol well thanx for reading and review, till later- Siren

****

A/N: well there you go, if you want me to email you tell me and I will. Don't forget to give me your email addy. Till later all.

****


	17. Dark World Beast

*Beware:* this chapter is rather morbid and has violent content, be warned.   
  
!Warning:! This is incredibly hard to read, and I can't figure out how to fix it right now...I've been trying for an hour. I just wanted to put it up so those that can read it and stand it might be able to read it.   
  
I'll fix it ASAP  
  
Bold and italics are ** instead.  
  
*A/N:* well here you are, it took me awhile but I finally got around to it...Don't for get to thank my beta reader Aric:) ok I shall not keep you waiting.... Here you go... Ok for those that don't remember whom Sebastian is, he is Sirens best friend, and we meet him when Joren runs *litterally* into him. also we get to know him when Kel meets him at Beyond (the book store).  
  
Siren cackled rather evilly, Cori was tied to the hard wood chair that sat in her room. " If you behave I might be nice and untie you, if you behave" she laughed again and Cori glared at her.  
  
Mean while Joren was in a similar situation, he was tied to the bedpost of Kel's four post, canopy bed. His back was rigid against the post and his arms where tied above his head, Kel sat unhappily staring at the Blond knight, "Joren, can't we just stop fighting for five seconds. Look your not about to be set free and I'm not stupid enough to trust you so I'm between a rock and a hard place at the moment, I would like to get some sleep. However I doubt I'll sleep to well with you at the foot of my bed. Our option is this, I untie you and you behave, and we can both get some sleep, or I leave you there and no one gets some sleep..." Joren humph-ed and glared at Kel. Finally after much thought, Joren spoke, "fine" Kel didn't have to ask what fine meant, she already knew, after locking the door to insure he wouldn't escape, Kel slipped the key into her nightshirt pocket, and untied Joren.  
  
He fell on to the bed with a relieved sigh. Then Kel climbed under the covers, Joren right behind her...   
  
  
ISCK: Ch 17- Dark world Beast.   
  
  
  
  
  
The day dragged on, his heart ached. He wanted this to all be a bad dream, but reality kept slapping him in the face. *How could I have not known? Why didn't I stay with her? Or check on her? Why didn't I make sure she made it back to her room?* He blamed himself for her disappearance, his conscience not letting the guilt go.  
  
Gloom hung heavy in the air, of the elven City. Every one had a sort of affection for the Princess, even the cold hearted Joren. Horses trotted at a slow pace, their heads hung in sadness, shops closed, in remembrance of the lost Princess. So much had happened in so little time.  
  
They entered the surrounding forest, it seemed to mirror the feelings of the city, melancholy and despair. It was only midmorning, the sky was dark, the trees blocked out what little sun there was.  
  
The path was covered in rotting leaves and fallen twigs. Sounds of forest animals could scarily be heard. No one spoke.  
  
Cori looked up, watching the dark distance.  
  
Some where off in the distance, the dark beyond, a savage roar was heard, not a rider flinched. They rode as if life had been taken away from them, and in truth it had.  
  
Siren was gone, and if they didn't figure that dratted poem out soon, nothing would matter, Josh would take over everything without a care.  
  
Not even the gods would be able to stop him; he would just take their powers to. Towns, Cities, even countries, would fall to Josh's tyrannistic reign, with no one to challenge, and defeat him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Darkness filled the dank dungeon, but went unnoticed by the girl on the floor.  
She refused to cry, despite the fact that she wanted to. She was trapped here, till someone came to help her.  
  
The irony, she had never needed help before.  
  
She prayed not just her own life, but for the life of those Josh would kill once he found the Stone. Thousands of souls hung heavy on her heart, of those soon to be dead.  
  
Part of her wanted to stop fighting the pain, to just give up, the other part fought on refusing to admit defeat. And yet a third, surpressed, part of her, wanted to leave her cares behind. *Who cares if they die? They mean nothing to me, I am a goddess!*  
  
Her inner minds struggled with this concept, *They may be mortals, but they are my friends. Think of Joren, and Kel, all the elves in the city, think of King Jonathan, and Lady Alanna. Think of the world. Think of Cori, doesn't Cori matter to you?*  
  
Her selfish mind argued back, *Cori doesn't love me. He is just fulfilling his duty to his kingdom.*  
  
But her good heart had not been silenced yet, *If he doesn't love you, then why are you spending so much time thinking about him?*  
  
She lay on her back, ignoring the pain, thinking of the people she left behind.* How? How did I let this happen? I never thought for a minute that I would be here again. It was suppose to be over for good. No more Josh, no more guards. Just me and Phoenix, and maybe even Cori, out in the open road. Instead I'm here, with my twisted excuse for a stepsister and the King of Gore.*  
  
Scarcely she wondered why in Mithros name Josh's homeland was called Gore, then how interlay fitting it was.  
  
Siren was tired and in pain, but she would never give up, even if it meant her death. She just prayed it wouldn't mean the death of her friends.  
  
***  
  
  
  
The forest was rather unearthly quite, no noise except that of the beast, the Manticore.  
  
It was held in a magical dome, a black and shimmering nothingness hung around it, holding it in one place. The creature roared against its restraints, yearning to be free of them, and to wreak the havoc that it had been created for.  
  
Josh laughed he was gong to enjoy this. *Wonder how long till they are all dead?* The Manticore roared, a fearce sound, like pipes and a trumpet mixed with the angry howl of a cat.  
  
Josh looked at it for a moment, hearing the troupe approach he let down the dome, Smiling at the angry monster, blood red lion body and the face of a man, poison spiked tail flapping back and forth. The beast jumped forward, and was off to go find the innocence which it would kill.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Joren and Kel had been at the head of the caravan of odd travellers when Josh set the beast upon them.  
  
Did they know where they were going? No, not a clue, but that wouldn't stop them, stop Joren, from leading. Joren had an idea, but he wouldn't admit it. He would lead. No matter what they would face.   
  
He had heard the Manticore long before he saw it, a dark and deadly trumpet in the night, despite the fact that it was day. Darkness seemed to loom upon them with the advance of the monster.  
  
Every head turned up, searching the darkness for the demon beast.   
  
Out of the shadows it leapt, catching Sebastian off guard, his left side badly cut by razor sharp claws. "What in gods name is that?" he wailed, holding one hand over the wound and the other grabbing at the sword at his waist.  
  
In front of them, on the ground the Manticore crouched, growling, the low sound of rusted pipes reverberating off the trees.   
  
He was losing blood rapidly, and was having trouble holding up his sword, but he would not give up.   
  
He made a quick and careless decision. Slowly dismounting from his horse, with his back to the group, eyes intent on the beast, he spoke, "Get out of here, go, now while it's preoccupied." Kel, like the knight she wanted to be, began to protest but he cut back in, "Kel, I know you don't want to," he turned his head to stare at Joren, "Joren, take her with you and Cori. Go Now!" he moved in to the guard stance, preparing to fight the hideous creature.   
Kel opened her mouth to protest but Joren spoke first, he didn't look to happy either, "Kel, come on" she looked at him like her was nuts, "What? Are you daft? We can't just leave him!"   
  
Joren's face gave away no emotion, but his voice betrayed him, a waver of emotion in it as he spoke, "Kel as your knightmaster, I Order you to go." To emphasise his point he lifted his arm in the direction not blocked by the monstrosity.   
  
She would have beat him to the ground right then and there, but Sebastian spoke again, "Kel please go, and Cori don't even think about trying to save me, I know where my destiny lies, there was a reason I happen to stumble upon you. I know what I'm doing, get lost already."   
  
Cori bowed his head further and followed Joren to the path, Kel at the front, turned in her saddle, looked back, hoping to be able to stop the inevitable.   
  
  
***  
  
  
He knew it was his destiny long before this, years before in fact. A friend once told him that he would know his last fight when he fought it.  
  
Now facing what he knew to be the end, Sebastian lunged at the foaming beast, ignoring the pain in his arm.   
  
The Manticore howled as he knocked it to the ground, both human and monster rolled.   
  
Tain searched his belt for the silver dagger he knew was hidden there, still holding off the abnormality.   
  
Pain blazed through his left arm, blood ran down in waves, dizziness began to over take him. The rolling was making him nauseous, his breath fell in heavy panting.   
  
He fought to stay awake and alive at the same time.  
  
He knew it was his end, but would not give the monster the pleasure of living while he died.  
  
He grasped the dagger, and swiftly brought it up in an arc, catching the Manticore on the side. It screamed, unearthly.   
  
It struck out, grabbing his good arm and latched on, Sebastian yelled in pain, a tear fighting it's way down his mud incrusted face.  
  
He rolled out of the unnatural monster's grasp and stood up, it stood, calmly in front of him, long, yellow teeth bared in a grin.  
  
As if planed by the gods they both struck at the same time, Sebastian threw his dagger at the same time the monster shot one of it's poison spikes.  
  
Together they fell, the Manticore, struck down, dagger threw its heart, and Sebastian, Small poison needle, caught in the open flesh of the cut the ranged across his arm and chest.   
  
He lay on the ground, all noise blocked out, pain was a distant memory. He vaguely thought of all the times he had barely survived, and prayed for Siren's, for everyone's, health.   
  
*Once, when I was younger, my older brother told me a prayer he learned, a prayer whispered by Knight's on their deathbeds,*  
*Now I lay me Down to Sleep,  
I pray to Porter,  
My soul to Keep  
If I die Before I Wake,  
I pray to Porter  
My soul to take...*  
  
He laughed, a gutted sound, thinking of how he told his brother he would never need the prayer, he would live forever.   
  
In a sense he would, Porter would take his soul. But in this form he would never walk again...  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
She didn't like it one bit, but she had no choice, it was an order. Kel stared into the eyes of her knightmaster. Wanting to viscously kill him. *Damn him! We could have saved him, I know we could have!*  
  
Or at least she had convinced herself they could have. Kel sat on a log, fiddling with her dagger.  
  
She turned her head to look at the lake that sat before them. Clear cool water, deep and blue.   
  
A small waterfall hung over a cliff, splashing down in to the calm lake, yet not making a ripple.  
  
A stone alter sat at the center of the lake, grey and drab.   
  
Behind her Cori stood, staring off into the depths of the forest, where they had left the hurt knight.   
  
Nothing would prevent Cori from hoping that Tain would come strutting through the trees, carefree smile on his face. But deep down he knew it would never be, the younger knight would never return...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Shrouded in darkness, the tall dark elf stood, hidden in the trees.   
  
He watched, as his best friend died, yet could do nothing to interfere. *It's times like these I hate being an elf...* he waited, watching Sebastian take his last breath.  
  
Finally, Tain's chest fell, only not to rise.   
  
Out of the body of his deceased friend rose a white shadow image, the spirit Sebastian spoke, "what..." he looked down at himself, and saw white spectral matter.  
  
With terror he looked up, he had no clue what to do or where to go now, Tayo stepped out of the shadows, and walked to his friend, "Sebastian, your time has come to Join Porter in the realm of the gods" Sebastian looked at his long time friend, "why? Aren't mortals supposed to go to the realm of the dead?" Tayo nodded, " most Mortals do, but there are a few who are not quite mortal. I told you once your mother had been a great woman. I failed to mention, however, that she was the goddess of sacrifice. She is all that we must give up to become, she controls those laws. She decides what you must give up to become something. Have you never wondered how you knew the consequences of every action? Your mother makes those laws and now, you shall join her." Sebastian was more then shocked, he had never known his mother, she had 'died' right after his birth.  
  
It made to much sense for his own liking, but he trusted his friend, and so, followed Tayo into a black gap in the air.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Siren screamed, more unearthly a sound then the Manticore.  
  
*Dead...Sebastian dead...my Tain...no!* Tears flowed down her ivory cheeks, in front of her Michelle and Josh stood laughing.  
  
Her pain amused them.   
  
Memories flooded her brain.   
  
Times they had laughed, times they had fought back to back.   
  
She thought of how Perian would take the news,* good gods no...Perian...she was going to tell him...I finally talked her into it...into telling him...* tears fell in chopped sobs.   
  
There would be no happily ever after for Perian, her Prince would never come home.   
  
Siren was so taken by the heartache she felt that her mind ignored the pain of air on open, fresh cuts that ranged down her back.   
  
Her shirt was ripped where the wounds were and dry blood ran the ridges of the tares.  
  
All was ignored...her friend...her best friend was dead...dead.  
  
  
  
  
*A/N:* and thanx go to.....  
  
*Jynessea:* hyper is good, lol. If I wasn't so busy I would be more hyper to but as it is I'm booked up for time. Well hope it didn't depress you too much. Next chapter will be happier :) Thanx for the review -Siren  
  
*Christine:* next chapter I'm working on Kel and Joren and maybe some Kisses, if you have any ideas don't be afraid to speak up :) Thanx for reviewing -Siren  
  
*Elfin Warrior Maiden:* well hope you liked it, it was kind of sad though. I almost made my self cry when I was first writing it...I'm an incredible sap. Thanx for the review -Siren  
  
*Charlotte:* you are on the list of mailing people...:) I was converted to, but oddly enough I don't remember what I read that converted me...odd. Lol well till later, Thanx for the review -Siren  
  
*Bbond07:* glad you like it :) hope this one wasn't to depressing. Till next chapter, thanx for the review. -Siren  
  
*Niceday:* well here you go another chapter...sorry it got so morbid...thanx for the review- Siren  
  
*Lovely Little Muse(AKA-Kitten):* don't worry, I've officially ran out of cool ways to say thanx and great chapter...lol ah well. Till later thanx for the review -Siren  
  
*That Girl:* hey there :) your now on my list of email peoples. Hope you like this chapter (despite the sadness) till later, thanx for the review-Siren  
  
*ThePenMage:* this chapter was a little sadder then originally intended, opps. Hope you still like it, till later then, thanx for the review -Siren   
  
*Aric:* thank you :) thanx for being my beta and reading it for me :) I will talk to you soon :) till later then and thanx as always for the review- Siren.  
  
*The Blind Assassin:* hehehe...Joren *sigh* blush...:) next chapter will be interesting till then :) thanx for the review -Siren   
  
*Angel of the Storms:* *does little dance* I'm on a favorite list, I'm on a favorite list lol :) thanx for the review :) next chapter will have Joren and Kel and most likely kissing :) I just have to write it now...*sigh* -Siren  
  
*Angel-Goddess:* fine writing skills? Tell that to my English 12 teacher (I hear him now...he's laughing again *sigh* ) lol. Thanx so much...:) you think I'm a good writer. Don't worry bout it, just write what comes naturally to you...and if you cant do it that way, just think about all other stories you read and imitate the style you like most :) (you probably already write better then me...I'm so glad I have spell check and a beta lol). Thanx for the review, till later - Siren  
  
*The Dark Goddess:* ok well next chapter will have more J/K romance I promise :) till then, thanx so much for the review- Siren  
  
*EireVerde:* well here you go, thanx for the review, till next chapter :)  
-Siren  
  
*Felix the feline:* well I'm glad you love it thanx for the review, till next time -Siren  
  
  
*A/N:* thanx everyone who reviewed, hope I didn't miss anyone, next chapter will be happier I promise, it will have a K/J romance...since everyone wants it so badly lol. Thenx all. If you want me to email you with the chapter alert, just tell me :) thanx all,   
-Siren  
*PS* : ok I'm also slowly setting up a page for answers and some news and such stuff. Warning it's just the beginng. If anyone is good with this stuff and can offer advice or *bats eyes* wants to do it for me ? let me know. The place is http://siren.freehomepage.com/. drop me a line sometime. 


	18. Figureing Things Out

****

AN: hey everyone…….Immmmm baaaack lol. Ok well it took me forever, literally to finish this and I haven't had a chance to beta it yet. So I will probably fix it later but I wanted you to be able to read it and pray no ones lost hope in the characters. : ) much love 

-Siren

****

Recap: to brief it: siren was caught be Josh and being tortured by Josh and Michelle, her stepsister. Sebastian, Sirens best friend, was just killed by a Manticore that had been released by Josh. Tayo had taken Sebastian (Tain) to see his mother whom is a goddess. I believe that's it but I would also have to go back and reread it to be sure, that's the important stuff anyway….well here you go have fun 

****

ISCK- Ch 18 : Figuring things out

Joren stared at the fire blankly, emotion was a thing he cared not to show to anyone yet alone himself.

The Poem, it seem like long ago that he had been given that poem and sent on this quest, far to long.

Kel sat staring with cold hazel eyes into the raging fire. _ I've never seen her look so…lost, alone, hurt. _Part of him hurt to…ached watching Kel like this. It was doing something to him. 

But he would never admit it. 

The sound of the waterfall should have calmed him, but it only made him nervess, something about it didn't seem right.

Cori had disappeared into a clearing on the other side of the thick bush's to set up camp long ago. Kel looked down at her hands which held the Poem, anger had replaced hurt as she read and reread the structured lines. Her brows furrowed as Kel pondered the poem, and how to find that damn stone. 

__

On a Rock or In a Hill ? That could mean…well, a cave of sorts. But it as much as tells us that with the Ancient cave thingy.

How can something be under water AND over land? 

Through a curtain, Fog or Rain… hmmm that could be a waterfall they usually have a kind of fog and the waterfall is like rain.

Logically if it's not near a dock or a pier it's inland somewhere, so that rules out the forest bordering on the coast. by a lake or small pool…once again a water fall might have a lake with it. Not to far from a clearing…obvious enough.

So all in all it has to be inland, in a cave, near a waterfall and a lake, but how can it be under water and over land , it's not possible is it? 

Joren had had enough of the silence, finally he said, "SO? Find anything out?" his voice mildly shocked Kel, she had forgotten he was there. Her Yammani mask went up automatically as she looked into his searching blue eyes. "yes, I did, it's near a lake and a waterfall, far from the coast and in a cave. But I don't get this line." she moved so she was sitting next to him, she leaned over and pointed at the line: under water, over land. He looked at it, then sat back and shrugged , "beats me." she sighed, wondering slightly about Joren's odd behavior. _ He's been acting oddly…nice…ever since this morning. Wonder what's got him acting so odd? _ she doubted very much that is was Sebastian's death. 

why do I care? This is Joren remember? Gods what wrong with me. Maybe I'm coming down with something? she sighed, _ what does it matter anyway? It's not like were about to have a heart to heart, haha, Joren and me…actually talking…WITHOUT trying to kill each other. _

Some how it managed to feel like years ago that this had all started, when really it was less then a month. Kel looked at Joren from her spot on the log. His white-blond hair fell like a silky curtain, covering his face much like he covered his emotions. _ why is he such a jerk? There has to be a reason, doesn't there? _She searched for a answer in is delicate features.He looked like a god in all his perfection, but was harder to talk to then Mithros himself. he turned his head and nodded at her, "looks like he's done over there." with that Joren stood and walked with a cat-like grace toward the clearing without so much as a look back. 

The fluttering in his stomach hadn't stopped. _ was she watching me? Why would she be doing that?_ he mentally hit himself _Maybe the lump really likes me? On second thought, I hope not. _ he sighed , he no longer knew what he wanted. Logic argued that he should hate her, but something in him…didn't agree with that. _Gods! Why can't I just hate her! She's a women who fights, that can't be a good thing…_ he let out a exhausted sigh and sat down on a strategically placed log. 

Through the trees the waterfall from the cliff could be heard, falling into a little lake, while a fire burned to cinders. 

Cori stood looking out into the forest hands clasped in front of him. His face still wore a melancholy expression, much the way he had all day. His thoughts lay elsewhere, or perhaps even beyond elsewhere, lost in time along with the death of his friend.

Kel found her way over from behind the curtain of trees as she walked she finally began to notice a slight chill in the rather warm summer-like air._ Odd for the weather we where having before…_ She took a seat on the other side of the fire, facing the snow angel. Joren, having found the rabbit cooked earlier, stood and began to heat it up. He felt stuck, confused, lost…there where to many emotions al fighting for control, he had never felt like this before in his life and it utterly scared him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't even ordered Kel to cook. 

He glanced over at Cori. Cori still stared out into the forest, when he moved it was only out of necessity. Joren had to feel something next to pity for the man, he had lost everything. His betrothed had been kidnapped by a man that planed to marry her himself, and one of his best friends, despite the age difference, had just died to spare their lives. 

Although, come to think of it Joren really wasn't faring to well himself. He was forced on this stupid journey all because he wouldn't admit to anything that didn't end with 'I hate Mindelan' and at the moment he wasn't even sure that was completely true anymore, but Mithros be damned if he would admit it. His friend, torturer and in some ways his mentor, was now locked away somewhere, probably being tortured by that insane king. Oh and we mustn't forget that he's still Kel's Knight master. 

He tossed the rabbit around in the cooking pan idly, not really concentrating on what he was doing, within time he took notice of the cooked smell of rabbit and was able to throw in some chopped up dried vegetables with a little water, he heated it till it was warm. When it was done he took it off the open flame and separated it onto three wood bowls. It didn't take them long to eat, and in truth that was probably a good thing.

The sooner they where out of there the better.

They had to find that Stone.

Joren had enough of sitting by the fire, he stood and strode through the tree, coming to a stop before the water. _ kind of like back home, maybe I shouldn't have taken it all for granted, _ he stared at the pond, remembering how he had been taught to swim, granted being thrown into a lake with out the faintest clue on how to swim might scare you at first, but when your manhood is challenged you learn quick. 

The night air was turning cool, a slight fog was beginning to rise off the lake. Kel immerged form the clearing, and stood next to Joren. He looked at her, they made quite a interesting pair, standing there contemplating their next move. In reality they weren't that unlike each other. " where's your sword Mindelan?" Joren's voice was like the air, cool.

Kel was caught off guard by the question. "Right here, why?" she pointed to the sword at her waist as Joren turned to her, "good, I think it's time we work on your sword play. You do remember how to sword fight don't you?" Kel glared at him and took the fighting stance. Clear images of their younger self's flew through her mind as she remembered the times she had to face him. 

They bowed to each other, then without another thought, Kel lunged forward, he parried and backed away, a slight smile playing on his face. He watched her with careful eyes, not really fighting but instead studying, her posture, her balance, her. If he had to be her knight master, then he was going to train her well. He swept in and she had to fight to keep from falling. He stood back and let his sword fall, Kel stood looking at him like he was nuts as he walked forward, "Next time, block this way." he corrected her stance and showed her the move again. Kel raised her eyebrow,_ what on earth? _ Joren resumed his position and stared all over again. It went on like that for at least an hour, and just when Kel was winning Joren said, "Ok, enough sword play for today, now we can work on your wrestling Mindelan." he took of his sword and belt, setting it aside. Then, gracefully he pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it to the side. Now he stood ready and waiting for her to assume the position. 

Kel stared at him a moment, remembering the little incident at the inn. Then, praying he hadn't noticed her hesitation, she took off her sword and belt and assumed the stance. 

They both stood facing each other, then with much practiced moves it began. Kel lunged forward, determined to end this sooner rather then later. Joren had seen that coming and dodged it, grabbing her and easily throwing her over his hip. She sailed through the air and landed with a thud. He was standing closer to her then he should have been, and without hesitation she reached out and took hold of his leg, giving it a yank he joined her on the floor. Kel's mind was only half concentrating, however, as she got to her knees, he had also managed that much and had no trouble catching her of her guard, pinning her to the ground. " enjoying your time beneath me Mindelan?" Kel looked at him pointedly, then with all her strength she turned the tables and pinned him. Wanting nothing more then to anger him, she said in a silky voice, "what about you Joren? Enjoying your time beneath me ?" she smirked, but instead of getting angry he smiled, " Yeah Mindelan, but we may need to work on your positioning a bit more." Kel was taken off guard as her attempt to anger him backfired. Feeling rather disgusted she let go of his arms which would prove to be a mistake. She was still sitting on his tightly muscled stomach, now very aware that it as bare. She really didn't know how to react to that and was still trying to formulate a comeback when he laughed and flipped her back on to her back. There they sat, his bare chest slightly heaving do to the effort. " We could do this all night Kel?" Joren's voice took on a husky tone and he laughed mercilessly at her shock, then sighed, "well, I suppose it's time to give up this game." he twisted off her and sat up using his arms as support. Kel still hadn't moved, he was almost worried about her, almost. 

He leaned over her, his snow white hair falling around him like a halo, "are you ok Mindelan?" She stared at him and nodded. "good, I would hate for anything to happen to you, Siren would have my head." he didn't move to leave though, he knew he should have but something in him stirred, he couldn't fight whatever it was. He told himself to get the fuck out of there , but instead of listening to his own advise he looked into her eyes, and with a devilish smile he darted forward and kissed her.

Kel's mind reacted but her body didn't. Her mind told her to throw him off, to kick him where it would hurt, to murder him now, however her body didn't agree, it allowed his soft lips to caress hers, his hand instinctively found it's way to her hip as he pulled her closer. She new the ground was cold, but it no longer felt that way. She was still having trouble deciding whether to drown him in his own saliva or cut out his heart while he was alive. 

Her hands were frozen in midair, not really sure what to do with them. He pulled back and chuckled at her, moving his hand over hers, he guided them to his shoulders. She was plainly still rather shocked, "What, never been kissed before Mindelan?" Joren was still chuckling as he leaned in slowly this time, pressing their lips together lightly. Her mind melted, she couldn't help herself, but she new that she would hit herself for it later.

Kel wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, she could sense the smile she couldn't see as he got more comfortable and touched his tongue to her lips. Her heart beat wildly as she allowed him to prod his tongue into her lightly parted mouth, she finally began to relax into his grip as he deepened the kiss, bringing his tongue farther into her awaiting mouth, she felt it touch her tongue as it shot a bolt of electricity down her spine. _ oh Gods my first kiss! _his hand pressed against her hip awaking emotions she never even new she had. 

His mind whirled,_ What am I doing? _he tried to tell himself he hated her, that he was just going to use her, but his heart failed to agree. He pulled back, panting " Kel I-"

"-Found you. I suggest you don't move Stone Mountain, I would hate to have to add your girlfriend to my collection." The tall raven haired man smiled cruelly at the duo as they both stared in shocked horror at the man they new, on sight, to be the King Of Gore, Joshua White. 

***

Siren had come to the conclusion that she had sat in her cell for long enough, she was determined to find a way to get out of here. The small cell was starting to drive her mad, and all things noted she already wasn't quite sane.

Josh had left, for where she didn't know, but she was sure it wasn't good. _ their has to be another way out of here…_ she sat against the wall, not realizing her fatigue, and after a few moments found herself fast asleep. 

She awoke abruptly to the sound of a food tray dropping, she jumped up and found herself staring at a short young man, not much older then Kel, about 16 or so.

She instantly decided to take advantage of his youth and find out how he got in. " Hello there, what's your name?" her voice was silky, even sensual as she asked him his name, "Sascha milady." he bowed, just as he had been taught to do in etiquette. "Well hello Sascha," she smiled then looked distressed, he asked "Is something wrong milady?" she nodded, "I just don't understand how you can come in, Josh said that no one else could get in because everyone else is to weak." she pouted, a much practiced act. 

He laughed and puffed up his chest, "Milady, I a sure you that I can come and go quite easily." she furrowed her brow, "But how?" he smiled, "Well, I couldn't tell you that," he smiled slyly, she blushed looking younger then she truly was, "Then, could you take me out of here? I was only asking because…well…I needed to use the washroom…and I would really like to have a bath." she bit her lower lip and looked as if she might cry. 

Sascha, seeing the opportunity to be the hero here, said "Well, I might be able to get you out of here for a little while, but it would be very risky, I'd be in grave danger if anyone found out…" He looked at her and she smiled, "I'd be awfully grateful, I'd really owe you big…" he laughed and took her arm, leading her through the wall. He never saw the floor coming, even as he hit it. "poor feller." she chuckled at her great acting skills, "at least I learned SOMTHING while being forced into acting like a princess." she snorted and walked off down the hall to find where her sword was being kept. 

****

AN: hey? Guess what? that's the end of this chapter….don't worry I will get the next chapter done more quickly, I've already started, once again, Forgive my lateness. Much luv

-Siren

****

Thanx for the reviews….

****

Silverthorn: well, I'll allow my self the pleasure of saying that, however dead he may be, it's not that last we will see of Sebastian. Well thanx for the review till later then- Siren

****

Intuition: lol hope you found this chapter happier. Although I fear I left Joren and Kel out of character *sigh* I pray not. Well thanx for the review, much luv-Siren

****

Mystic_moon_empress : hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Thanx for the review Till later then - Siren

SilverRaven: think I was depressed when I wrote last chapter, however I think I'm cured, don't you ? Lol well thanx for the review. Till later -Siren

****

Niceday: here you are, my friend…lol thanx for the review, later- Siren

****

Punkpixie87: thanx so much Sara, hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter, I still feel it could be better. *sigh* well I'll go, but not for long, till later, -Siren

****

Free2beme: last chapter was sad wasn't it? But never fear, this one and others to come will be less sad. Lol thanx for the review much luv -Siren

****

Angel of the Storms: hope I didn't keep you to long, or disappoint you. But alas, I have finally got the chapter up, lol well thanx so much for the review, and the emails lol : ) I needed the pushes I kept getting for everyone, it really helped, thanx- Siren

****

The Dark Goddess: well here we are, I loved Sebastian but it was his time to go (ok well I could have made him live for a while longer but I was secretly plotting his demise form the beginning, it had to happen for some other things to happen…it'll all make sense later I promise.) thanx so much for the review, much luv -Siren

****

Charlotte: your welcome, I love having people want to be on my mailing list *I feel special* lol well thanx for the review, more soon, till then -Siren

****

EireVerde: well I fixed the last chapter as best I could to explain who Sebastian was. Hope it helps. Here is another chapter till later - Siren

****

Keita: lol, don't worry bout last chapter, we will see Tain again promise. Till later then, thanx for the review -Siren

****

Aric: hey there, write back soon (I fear without your spelling and grammar correction it might be horrid) lol well thanx for everything till later then - Siren

****

AUTHORS NOTE: well thanx to those that prodded me until I finally did the job. If you want me to mail you with a new chapter I will - don't forget to tell me your email. 

OR just email me for senseless fun….I love to talk to people. : )

Well love all

-Siren Porter. 


	19. Caves and Catles

****

AN: well, I've had this done for a week or so but my beta is away I believe so although I sent it to her she hadn't got back, C'est La Vie. Anyway, I finally decided to finish this chapter so here you go….

-Siren

"alright I give, I give, untie me already!" Cori laughed and tried to wiggle away as the peacocks feather danced just under his nose. Siren laughed evilly, "But Cori I was just starting to enjoy this." he gave her a worried look as he continued to laugh. Finally she stopped, setting the feather down on the table next to the chair. She leaned over and untied his hands, then she stood and looked around, "Well, now well finally be able to get some sle-" she didn't get a chance to finish as she was thrown onto the bed, she struggled fruitlessly, Cori sat gracefully on top of her. "What are you doing?" Siren laughed and Cori pulled the feather from behind his back. With a evil smile he said, "Payback time!" Siren looked horrified, "You really don't want to do that, really you don't." she laughed uneasily and he nodded vigorously, waving the feather just before her nose. 

Meanwhile, Kel lay happily asleep in bed next to a certain blond knight. Joren stared at the back of his captor, unhappy to be there and yet calmed by the moment, he smiled knowing well that he could easily get out of the room. _then why aren't I doing it? _ he shook his head and laughed, _ Because you don't want t wake her up. Mithros she looks so peaceful when she's not trying to kill me. _a unconscious thought made her turn over, her hair falling gracefully around her head. _she ALMOST looks pretty._ He chuckled quietly and turned over. Instantly falling into a deep sleep.

****

ISCK: Ch 19 - Caves and Castles.

His immediate reaction was to reach for a sword that wasn't there, Joren swore under his breath realizing that he had taken his sword off when he had been wrestling Kel.

Despite his efforts to conceal his thoughts he let some vulgar words flow off his perfect lips.

The man that stood before them was dressed in plain black clothing, but any one would be able to tell the cloth was of a fine make. His cloak dangled loosely over his left shoulder. Some how Joren knew the man was of bad intent. He already wanted to kill him. 

Joren stared into black eyes and spoke in a strained voice. "Who are you? What do you want?" he knew the answers before he asked the questions. The man laughed, "Me? I'm Joshua White, King Joshua White of Gore. Now if you wouldn't mind terribly my men are waiting for you to stand up and come easily." he laughed, a sound that made the woods around them sound cold and forgotten. 

He was a picture of pure terror, cloaked in all black, with black curls unfurling around on the top of his head. His eyes looked beady because they, too, where black.

Kel and Joren stood. Without a thought to it Joren took a protective step in from of Kel holding his arm out to stop the King from coming near her. A scowl crossed Joren's perfect features as he stared with venom at the King.

Josh chuckled and turned to face the waterfall behind them. "Gods! And to think you were so close to it all this time. Soon Siren will be mine forever, and no one will be able to stop me." any words he was planning on saying after that were cut off when something hit him, hurtling him into the ground. 

Two of the big brawny henchmen ran to there masters aid and pulled a seething Cori off of Josh. "You stay away from her!" his attempt at struggle was met with a fist across his smooth face. He was jarred by the impact, but never the less tried to free himself from the men that held him. Josh laughed mercilessly, "I never did like you Steele. I really don't understand what she finds so appealing in you. All elf's are dirty half-men if you ask me!" he smiled as Cori lunged for him but was held back by the hench men that had never dropped his arms in the first place. "Come, we shall go grab ourselves the Gods Stone, and then, my friends, the world shall be mine." 

Kel looked ready to hurtle herself at him and she almost did, but for Joren standing there holing her back. She glared at him, clearly wanting to do something, but what could they do?

They were shoved along, till they all stood near the water fall, Josh stepped out on to a ledge that couldn't have been more then a foot thick and slid till he disappeared, from behind the falls he called his men to follow and so without hesitation they did. When they got through the veil of water and fog they found a tunnel. Josh smiled and began to walk, no light to lead the way. 

They walked through the nonexistent light, seeing only because their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Joren was watching the back of the black caped man, while Kel was thinking over all that had happened in one day. _why in Gods name did he Kiss me? Gods, as if I don't have enough stuff to sort out right now. Wait a minute! He never finished what he was going to say! _ She looked up -albeit not far up - at her blond knight master and sighed. Edging closer she said in a small voice, "What were you going to say before he showed up?" Joren looked at her, "Is this really the place?" When she didn't relent he sighed. "I was going to say, 'Kel I wish you would fix your hair because I feel like I'm kissing a boy'." Kel was trying hard to hide the anger that bubbled it's way to the top. She had to use all her will power not to shout, so under her breath, and close enough that Joren could hear, she growled, "You Jerk!" Then she moved bad and allowed her thoughts to flow. _ That Jerk! And I actually thought that he might have turned into a normal human being for a moment. The inconsiderate Jackass. Argh! _As they walked a feint light could be seen coming from up ahead.

When Josh stopped they all stopped, they stood in the center of a cavern. In the center of that cavern there sat a stone pillar. On that pillar sat the Gods Stone. "Really, it wasn't as hard to figure out as you would think. After I had it all mapped out I simply sent a man to each of the places to check it out, I would have missed this place completely, surrounded by as much magic as it was, but my trackers on you, they showed it to me. Naturally it was the only place unchecked and therefore the last place that the Stone could be." He smiled smugly as he stepped up and took the glowing stone off its pedestal.

He held it up and turned around, and was more then viscously whacked by a fist to the face. Kel stood there ready to fight, Joren tried to free himself from the armed men that held him, but it was impossible. "you little brat! You want to fight, fine!" Josh placed the small little stone into his hip pouch and drew out his sword. Kel had no weapon and so as they circled she had to keep back from him. Unfair was to nice a word for this fight. _ Even Joren's not that dirty _ Kel wanted to yell at the man, but she knew it would get her no were. 

They pranced around each other, his sword out at a length. She jumped back to avoid becoming a human shish kabob. Josh laughed and continued the dance. Then, out of no were, he pulled a dagger. Kel didn't even have time to blink an eye before the dagger was embedded into her side. Joren ripped free of the hench men and grabbed Kel before she hit the floor. "what have you done to her?" her eyes fluttered and she twitched. Josh smiled, watching the pain come over the young Knights face. "Don't worry, get her to a Elven doctor and she'll be fine, it's just a bit of elven poison." he laughed again, but Joren sunk to the ground holding Kel, grief etched on his normally emotionless face.

Cori clearly wanted to do something, but Josh walked over and stared him in the face. Uttering some word that only he and Cori could understand, him and his Hench men disappeared in a light. 

With the Stone gone the room was plunged into blackness, Joren sat on the ground, Kel in his arms, she had stopped moving and lay limp in his arms. His voice became a cracked whisper as he called her name… "...Kel?" his eyes began to water, and he couldn't stop himself as he began to cry. 

_ How can this be happening? Kel…? Great and the last thing I really said to her was that she needed to fix her hair, Gods Kel don't you dare die on me! _He shook her but she long since stopped moving. Time passed slowly, moments seemed like hours. 

He hadn't even thought of what Neal and Cleon would do to him if Kel didn't make it, fore he was to busy praying to the Gods that she wouldn't die before he got her to the town, he wasn't sure he could bear it if she did. With tear stained cheeks he picked her up and carried her to her horse. Without words he got on behind her, an arm secured around her to hold her in place. Then, without so much as a look back at the camp, he galloped out of the clearing towards the Elven city.

***

The good news was she had found her sword, the bad new was that it was being guarded by more armed lackeys. 

Okay well I have no weapon, and I don't think I can out charm both of these guys. she stood behind a wall not to far from the door guarded by the lackeys. _ how is it I manage to get into these things? _ she sighed, not loud enough to be herd but a sigh none the less. _ well in that case I think I might just have to use my powers on this one. Not something I like doing but it really cant be avoided. _ Her eyes became a mint green and she stepped out from behind the hiding place. "Hello boys, you look really tired. Let me help you sleep." her voice had taken on a singsong quality and with a wave of her hand the two liveried servants fell to the floor. "well, that was easy." some how it seemed to easy. She walked with caution to the door. Once inside she grabbed her sword and dagger. "Oh, how I've missed you my precious." she laughed and clasped her sword belt back onto her waist. Her dagger took it's place hidden within her right boot. 

With that done she left the room and head off to find the study. If memory served her right it was located within the left tower. 

Siren shivered as she recalled the last time she had been here. _and to think, I swore that I would rather die then set foot in that tower room ever again. Truth be told, I would, but Kel and Joren are out there looking for that Stone because of me. The least I can to is stop Josh before he kills them, and when I do find him I'm not sure what I'll do but it won't be pretty. _

She climbed a set of stairs that lead to the floor above. She knew she wasn't that far from the tower now. Her boots made little noise as she padded her way along the cold stone floor. She came to a set of stairs that lead the way to the tower room. Without hesitation she jogged up the stairs. She knew that Josh was out so there was no worry of him being in there. She opened the door and walked in. the room was dressed in dark velvets and woods. She stepped forward, walking straight to the desk that made up much of the room. _ Likes to be the center of attention. Arrogant jackass. _ she shivered again remembering the rooms past. _ If I ever have the chance I'm going to burn this room to the ground! _

Unfortunately she had failed to remember that her stepsister still wondered the grounds. "I suggest you put your sword on the table, Princess." Michelle's rather haughty laugh followed. Siren turned and face the monster she was forced to call her stepsister. "Wouldn't want to have to harm you. Josh has come back with a little surprise, and if your real good maybe he'll let you talk to him before I take poor Cori away from your little hands forever." Michelle laughed harder then was humanly possible and Siren, still in numb shock, put her sword on the table. _ They have Cori! The evil psycho bitch has Cori! _"If you harm him, so help me Gods, I _will_ kill you!" she looked at her stepsister, her eyes a red hue that they had only ever been once before. The last time they were that color she had been standing this exact spot, so long ago… 

***

Cori hung from chains in a rather dark room. One of many dungeon chambers if he was correct. _ Siren…Gods I can't let him get to her, but the pain. _ He moaned from the pain that raced down his back. He was pretty sure that he had a fever. _from what? _ Cori wasn't the type to get sick easy. Then it hit him, _poison _ he coughed and tried to hold back the darkness that threatened to consume him. _ must get out of here…Siren needs me… _ he thoughts faded as darkness over took him and all went black.

***

Somewhere in the depths of the realms of the gods two young knights stood watching the scene unfold. Tain looked at his long-time elfish friend with slight exasperation. "Is there nothing we can do? He will have her killed and we shall sit by and watch? I will NOT!" Tain had been Sirens friend for far to long to let it end now. Tayo looked sadly at his friend. "My friend, she must find her way, as must the young Joren. But know that no matter what happens, Siren will fight to the end of time for her people, herself and love." he chuckled, "She may try to hide it but she its truly a loving person. The end is close Tain, it will all be over soon. I just hope that the good side wins." They were surrounded in a white mist that allowed nothing to be seen, staring into a pool of clear water, that showed pictures of their friends. 

***

Phoenix had been worried about her sister, and after hearing of her abduction she had worked relentlessly to find Siren. Phoenix tapped her long green fingernails on the oak table. Ready to zap the next person who told her they didn't know where her sister was and that they couldn't get her even if they did. Phoenix was not usually the one to get angered easy, but this involver her sisters life. The door cracked open and the god-Cat Faithful walked in. With ease he jumped up onto the table and sat. Before Phoenix could growl at him he said, "She's at Josh's castle, but if you wish to help her you must move quickly. Michelle is also there." She jumped up and was running out the door before the cat could wag it's tail. 

****

AN: well…it didn't turn out as I had hoped….but I still like it so that's ok. My mom has me watching Gone with the Wind…if I ever , ever act like Scarlet, I ask that someone shoot my . Ok well here goes my long list of thanx.

****

Lady Lake: Thanx for the review, I will try my best not to get to caught up with school and I Will update faster *at least that's what I tell myself.* Thanx again, TTYL -Siren

****

Mystic_Moon_Empress: I think I might turn out to be one of those writers that gives you hope then dash's it again, good Gods I'm as bad a Josh, lol well thanx for the review. -Siren

****

Hawiikel: lol poor alanna, all alone. But at least Kel and Siren have some one to keep them company. I think I'm really bad at leaving off at cliffhangers opps, lol. Well thanx for the review, *I do love long reviews from adoring fans* lol well thanx , till later -Siren

****

Intuition: they did kiss, lol : ) well this chapter was kinda gloomy again by never fear it will get better. Well thanx for the review, Talk later then. -Siren

****

Free2BMe: Thank you for reviewing, I tried to show that Siren has a rather comical side too, hopefully it will work. *sigh* well thanx for the review till next chapter -Siren

****

Shivohnsongbreeze: I'm sorry bout the errors, hope you don't mind too much. Glad you like the chapters and till next time -Siren 

****

NiceDay: okay, well he hid his feelings well, lol but soon he wont be able to hide them any longer. Mwhahahaha. Well thanx for the review till later then -Siren

****

Jynessea Greenleaf: You love Cori and Siren *wipes tears from eyes* I don't mean to sound all sappy but, Yay so do I lol - ok given I have to love them since there mine, it's good to know there lives are not lived in vain and that other too , love them. Lol (sorry bout that emotional vent, I think I drank to much Pepsi- I shall never learn) well thanx for the review -Siren

****

Serenity: ok well your added to the list and I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. : ) till later -Siren

****

The Dark Goddess: I'm on your favorites list? I'm actually speechless *and anyone will tell you that is a very rare thing* than you ! Look it didn't take me a month this time, Yay lol thanx for the review, till next chapter -a rather silent Siren. Lol

****

Angel of the storms: hehe yeah, I loved that little Siren vs. The Macho male guard. It turned out better then I had thought *puffs out chest* lol Tomorrow school starts again, I hope that you don't get banned that would suck.: ( ah well, thanx for the review till later -Siren

****

Angel-goddess: I'm sorry I didn't send you a mail, forgive me? I won't leave you out this time : ) thanx for the review. Talk soon -Siren

****

Keita: : ) I'm glad you like the K/J action, lol and thanx for the review till later then -Siren

****

EvilStrawberry: I really like the name : ) *I love strawberries* well thanx for the review, I finally updated sooner, hope you like the chapter -Siren

****

Lilia: well here you are, hope you enjoy, much luv -Siren.

****

Cami of Queenscove: I just read your bio *ok sue me I have no real life,* and I realized that we like all the same tv/movie/actor guys, how odd. Lol granted lately I have more affection towards Orlando bloom do to Legolas *I saw the 2 towers twice( my friends made me go the second time) the 2end time was nice I sat and stared at Legolas every time he came on camera. Lol o man I have issues. Happy new years *seeing as how I missed Christmas* and thanx for the review 

Till later - Siren

**** ****

Authors Note: I have a new home page * I never stay in one place for long* and if you want to be added to the mailing list just let me know. Much luv all -Siren


	20. Getting to the Heart of the Matter

**A/N: **ok, well once again I seem to be taking longer then normal to finish these chapters, Sorry Everyone! Sorry about the spacing, we got a new computer and the web thing doesn't want to work right for me, lol     

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any of Tammy's characters because if I did I would be rich, instead of utterly broke and without a job, lol :).

"Cori, please, no more!" Siren was practically dieing with laughter. Cori laughed as he wave the peacock's feather back and forth in front of her nose while she struggled to get out of his grip, "but Princess you looked like you where enjoying yourself?" he laughed again and she stuck her tongue  to prove that she didn't like what he was doing one bit and continued to laugh. Cori slowly brought he face down to hers, "Siren, you shouldn't have provoked me into this tickling match" he laughed a soft laugh, "because now I want to do a lot more then tickle you…" he laughed gently and brought his lips down to her, and although she was shocked by this, it also relaxed her…

        Joren had fallen asleep long ago, and sometime after Joren had fallen asleep Kel had been awoken by a dream she had been having, one that involved Joren. She sighed and sat up in the bed, staring down at the blond knight. _Mithros! If he wasn't such a jack ass I would almost think he was good looking. Maybe even sexy… _ Kel shuddered at the thought and tried desperately to fall asleep again, sleep didn't seem to want to find her so instead she lied there staring at the back of Joren's neck.

**ISCK: Ch 20 – Getting to the Heart of the Matter.**

Joren paced the small hallway outside of the room Kel had been lead into. The wait was driving him mad.

 _ Gods Kel if you don't survive this I swear I'll find you in the after life and make it hell, then I'm going to jump all over your grave._ He stopped and stared at the door hoping something would happen, but much to his disappointment, nothing did.

 "Damn it! What is taking them so long?!"  Joren banged his clenched fist against the wall.

 "Any harder and your gonna leave a hole in the wall laddie," a gentle looking old women walked to the door and tapped lightly. Joren made a move to follow her, but she stopped him with her hand and close the door behind her.

        There was a murmur of voices from within and the door opened again. A kindly laugh floated through the opened door and the doctor walked out.

         Doctor Magnus smiled at Joren, "Well, it didn't kill her, although, if you hadn't brought her in right away it may have. The poison is a particular blend used only in Gore, by the rather nasty elf's that populate the area. There generally called 'Night Elf's'. They are truly a disgrace to the rest of us." The Doctor sighed and continued on, "If you wish you can see her now, however her side will be sore for a little while and she will need rest. I believe she's sleeping so please try not to wake her." The Doctor walked off down the hall leaving Joren to stare into the room. 

        With careful placed steps he walked into the room. Kel lay on an oversized white bed, it made even her big frame look small and fragile.

         _Gods Kel…_ Joren walked over to the bed and sat in the only chair, staring rather blankly at the small form that lay before him.

        She had been covered with white linen, the blanket came up to cover her bare chest. 

        Joren took her exposed hand, silently swearing to kill anyone who found out about this moment of weakness.

 "Kel…I know I haven't made life easy for you, to tell the true I don't think I made life easy for anyone. I'm sorry I was such a Jackass. I think in all my years I never really cared about anyone, why would I? No one ever cared for me.    

         "I'd like to say that I hate you, that you suck at fighting, and that you look more like a boy then a girl, but unfortunately even for my prides sake I can't. Somewhere along the way I fell for you. Gods know why!" 

Joren stood and walked to the only window in the small room, he looked out it, trying to grasp at the thoughts that ran rampant in his head.

         "I tried to hate you, for everything. You're so infuriatingly good!  Gods! You're always looking out for the little guy; Mithros know I hated you more for that then for anything else." 

He turned back around to face her still sleeping body, his pale fisted hands clenched with long forgotten anger.

         "I think people forget that once upon a time I was small too. I remember being the little guy, the one all the older boys picked on, and to make matters worse I had this dreadfully long blond hair."

Joren clutched at a clump of his long white hair and held it in an angry grasp, "Gods! Half the boy's thought I was a girl!

        "When I saw that they were letting girls fight for their sword the only thing that accrued to me was that it wasn't right. That girl's couldn't fight because that's what I was taught growing up, by my parents, my friends, and everyone else that I knew.

        "Somewhere along the way, you changed that train of thought, you made me believe that maybe I was wrong. Maybe women could fight and maybe, maybe I didn't have to hate you…

Joren sighed and gazed at Kel, his eyes were not cold, but rather inviting, like a pale blue sky on a sunny summer morning. 

He smiled a small unsure smile, "…Maybe I could stop being ashamed that I did like you." 

He heaved a sigh and walked back to the chair. With a heavy heart, filled to the brim with fear for the fallen Kel, he plunked himself down and put his head in his hands, tears stinging the long unused tear ducts. "Gods Kel get better soon." it came out as not more than a whisper. 

        As he utter that last phrase, Kel's eyes flutter open and she looked up at Joren, "Joren? What's going on?"

***

        Her Voice was a little shaky from weakness, but she managed to talk without it being to noticeable. "Joren, are you ok?" She looked at him quizzically, eyebrows raised._ What's got him so choked up? Maybe he was told I'd survive?  Kel's thoughts were purely bitter as she looked at the blond knight leaning hunched over in the chair near her bed.  _

Joren looked up and into the inquiring hazel eyes of Keladry of Mindelan.  She thought it best to repeat herself, _probably didn't hear me the first time. "Joren, are you ok?" _

He looked shocked, and stammered when he said yes. "I'm fine. H…how are you?"  

_ How unlike him? What the world is wrong with him? _ Kel shook he head to shake off the feeling that she was missing something. "What happened? How did I get here?" she asked Joren. He smiled at her, but could think of no way to put it that didn't make him sound like an arrogant basterd. _Damn me! I'll have to work on that. _ 

"Well…ummm…Josh found us in the clearing and-"He was cut off by Kel's moan, he looked at her worriedly, but she was far from hurting… physically anyway, although her pride had taken a considerable dive. "How could I forget?! Your little lesion…" she scowled and glared at him,_ who does he think he is, toying with me like that?! Stupid jerk!  Out loud she sighed and continued to glare at him._

He wanted to explain himself, but what was he going to say _I'm sorry Kel, I truly love you and never meant you any harm… haha like she would believe that, like I would believe that! And to add to it the humiliation for her laughing after I told her! I don't think so! Joren cleared his throat, "Anyway…you and Josh got into a fight – Well actually you started it –but anyway he stabbed you with a poison knife." By now Kel had completely regained her memory. She could swear that she remembered Joren looking rather worried, possibly even teary eyed over her. __I must have brain damage, or be delusional! Joren shedding a tear over me! Ha!_

She sighed and looked at Joren, "So what do we do now?"  

***

        Somewhere along the line Siren's hope had disintegrated. She felt like she had just won a game of murder ball to be told she was playing for the wrong team. 

        Her stepsister walked in front of her, her head held high.  Siren trailed behind thinking of a way to get out of this lovely mess. _ My luck, getting caught right after I escape. Gods this has got to be the worst mess that I've got myself into since… well since that last time I faced off against Josh. _ They came to a halt outside of the dungeon room door. 

        Michelle turned and laughed, "Well here we are, I'll leave you two alone to say your last words." and with that she opened the door and shoved Siren in, slammed it closed and was heard walking ff down the hall. 

        Siren turned to face Cori, he hung from chains on the wall. "Oh my Gods! Cori." she ran the three steps it took to get to him and knelt down beside him. _Oh gods…oh gods… _she gently lifted his face to hers, "Cori, Cori gods Cori talk to me!" she was trying hard not to let the tears slip from her eyes but she was failing miserably, "Curse it! Why did I have to be the one trained in war magic! I should have learned more about healing magic when I had the chance, but no, I was to busy always being a hero, Gods damn it!"

         His eyes fluttered weakly open, "Siren." it came out as nothing more then a squeak, she laughed and smiled and he lifted his tightly drawn lips into a smile. "Gods I love you Cori, don't you ever, ever scare me like that again!" she kissed him, swift and fast. 

         To put it mildly he was rather shocked, but in the best possible way. 

        She pulled back and laughed again. "We have to get you out of here, I can't let them kill the future king now can I?"  She was so glad to see him she hadn't heard the door open behind her.

         "Sorry to interrupt your little lovers talk, but it's high time that Siren came with me." Josh laughed his haughty laugh and leaned on the door frame, watching the shocked look on Siren's pretty little face.

_***_

        Phoenix had gathered together a rather big troupe of people, some where sent by the order of the king to go get Siren, others had refused to stay behind. They all where on the road to Gore, and King Josh's palace. Ready to fight to the death for their friends, their Princess, and their Country.

***

Siren hated Josh more then she ever had before, and it had always seemed doubtful that it was even possible. _I wonder if I could kill him…hmmm…. Her thoughts trailed over the possibility of killing the dark haired king. Much to her disgust, however, she remembered that he had been well trailed in sword play and dagger use. __What a waste of good talent!  _

        They came to a big oak door, carved into it was a picture of death and darkness, it made her skin crawl just to look at it. The big door opened and inside only a single yellow candle burned at a dull glow. 

It was impossible to tell how big the room really was, she looked about at she was lead into it by her stepsister. Nothing outside of the small circle of light from the candle was visible. 

The darkness seemed to be closing in around her, like in a bad dream. It was like being put into a box you knew you couldn't get out of, the darkness went on forever and the air seemed to be thinning out.

 Siren had always hated the dark, but it had never scared her, not like this. She was a true 'child of the light', she spent every free moment out in the open air or lying in the sun. One reason she had disliked Josh so much before is that he appeared to be made of dark matter. Blackness and dark energy surrounded him like a cloak and she just couldn't take that.

 Out of the darkness came a laugh, Josh's laugh. She jumped slightly and turned around to try and find the direction of his voice. But he was nowhere to be found. When she turned back to continue following Michelle, Michelle had disappeared. "O crap." The darkness flooded in around her and the light in the center of the room went out. She was surrounded by nothing but the dark energy. "I hate to admit it but I really am afraid of the dark." And just as that whisper escaped her voice Josh evil laughter broke through the deafening silence.

**A/N: alright everyone, thanx for reading, Oh by the way, I got some really bad review, and I thought you might like to read what the person had to say, ….so here 'THIS IS THE STUPIDEST PIECE OF CRAP EVER! SERIOSULY, WHO DOES THIS SIREN PORTER THINK SHE IS?! WHAT A FEMINSITC BITCH! HER SOTREIS DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE, EVERYONE DIES, AND NOTHING HAPPENS. SHE NEEDS TO PUT IN MORE RAUNCHY SEX TO MAKE STUFF SEEM MORE REALISTIC. I MEAN SERIOSULY, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD SIT HERE AND READ ALL OF THIS?! THIS IS CRAP! AND I'LL CHALLENGE ANYONE WHO THINKS OTHERWISE'**

**Daughter of death:  here's another chapter, hope you enjoy, glad to here from you :).  Thanx for the review.Till later –Siren**

**Hello:  well, thanx for taking the time out to insult me and my writing, guess that shows you have nothing better to do then to read and reviews stories you don't like. Whatever, hope you find something to read you don't consider crap. Thanx for the review. Till the next time you insult me, -Siren**

**Cami of Queenscove: come now I couldn't kill Kel off, she's my main character (or at least on of them, lol) anyway, I still have to work on Kel's feelings, she just doesn't want to believe that Joren could ever like her, lol :) Thanx for the review .well till later- Siren.**

**Glasen Dauthi:  I'm glad you like it ! :). Joren did cry, finally, and look now he's (kind of) admitting to liking Kel, lol. :) Tain does have a cool name, lol :) and hopefully Siren won't ever have to deal with her stepsister again after all this is over, and maybe evern forgive and forget her (emphsis on the latter) but even I don't know that answer to that question,lol. :) Thanx for reviewing. later –Siren**

**Mystic Moon Empress:  well Joren did Kel tell his feeling's but it was doubtful she heard him, lol :) oh well, maybe he will tell her soon. Thanx for the review .Till later –Siren**

**Kj: your now on my list of mailing peoples, lol thanx for taking the time to review. :) till later –Siren.**

**Intuition:  hehehe, I guess this chapter didn't have much action really, huh? Hope you liked it anyway:) Thanx for the review, till later- Siren**

**The Dark Goddess: I still love Legolas, lol I only wish I knew his address and knew how to speak elvish, *sigh* lol. Thanx again for putting me on your favourites list :).  I'm glad it looks like my grammars improving because it doesn't feel like it (just bitter, I only just passed another English essay do to lack of correct grammer and spelling, forgive me..) Thanx for the review. Till later- Siren.**

**Lillie:  I understand homework, I barley got around to writing this chapter, and I haven't had time to read my favourite stories because of school, grrr. Lol  well here's another chapter, enjoy! Thanx for the review. Later –Siren**

**Jynessea Greenleaf:  well here you go another chapter, hope it's as good as expected, Thanx for the review. Till later –Siren.**

**Keita: that part was funny, (the 'Oh, how I've missed you my precious." Thing) lol I kind of intended for it to  sound like golem, :). Lol. There was going to be a flash back, but truth be told I got lazy and couldn't think up anything good to put in that place, lol *nervisly rubs the back of her neck, lol*  Joren does have a heart, contary to popular belief, lol :). Thanx for the review.. till later- Siren.**

**NiceDay: haha, here you go, hope I didn't disappoint you, till later and Thanx for the review. – Siren.**

**Kelsiface: Kel is so adorable in her clueless stage, lol well I think she might finally figure it all out soon enough, lol :) *evil-wicked-I-know-whats-happening-next smile inserted here. Lol* anyway, Thanx for the review. Till later –Siren**

**Cytosine: please forgive me for not being up to date on reading Training yet, I'm still working my way back into being able to write and post, *sigh, so much to do so little time. *  and I could never let Kel die. *looks at ceiling and puts chin in her hand* although that would make a great dramatic ending *mwahhhhhhh* lol just kidding I could never do that. Well till later then Thanx for the review. Later – Siren.**

**Angel of the Storms: well school is horrible, I have no time to do anything, gah. Well hope you liked it. Thanx for the review. Till later then –Siren.**

**Evilstrawberry: lol I guess getting kissed by Joren would make up for being stabbed , lol anyway Thanx for the review. Till later then- Siren**

**A/N.: hey there, my web site is kind of off line I can't seem to get on to it to update it right now, sigh, well any Questions, don't be afraid to ask, send me emails whenever for anyreason at all ! lol :) **

AT :    Siren_porter@hotmail.com


	21. Whatever Happened to Our LoveHate Relati...

**A/N: Hey there everyone, I'm slowly getting better at the update thing, slowly :). I'm going to put off the little before the chapter thingy for this chapter, simply because I really just got a new case of writer's block, or in this case blank. Lol :)**

**Warning there is swearing in this chapter!**

**Summery: Ok, up until now Siren's been lead into a dark room and left there by Michelle and Josh has now acquired the Stone. Kel was poisoned by Josh, Joren has admitted he like her to her while she was asleep. Cori is in Josh's dungeon and Phoenix marches towards Josh's palace with and army at her back.**

**Disclaimer: I own the crazy gods and wacky characters with the messed up back grounds, we all know whose Tammy's and whose mine, need I really say it.**

**ISCK: Ch 21 - Whatever Happened to Our Love-Hate Relationship?**

The door closed behind him as he left the room. Kel lay asleep behind that door. She had tried to act like she wasn't tired. He had been forced into finding a reason to leave so that she would sleep. _She'll never do what's good for her… _ Joren walked by the doctor and out the door into the cool breeze. Lately it had grown increasingly colder, that was never a good sign.

 Joren shivered slightly, crossing his arms over his chest he began to walk in no particular direction. _I wonder how Siren's faring. Just my luck to get mixed up in all this, why didn't I just admit to my feelings and leave it at that? Because I couldn't, I still can't, not really, but then how could I? How do I admit to my lump that she's become an affectionate thorn in my side? I could just see it now…"Hi Kel, did I mention that I like you?" then would come the blank your-joking look and after that I'd probably end up arguing over her lack of feminine attire. Joren sighed, he had come to the edge of the village. _

Off in a corner Sara and Cade played a game of hopscotch. _I haven't seen that game in age's…_ Joren watched, thinking of the childhood he never really had. _ I always tried to be older, because it wasn't manly enough for my father if I played games so I never did. I wasn't allowed to be a kid. This is just great…now I'm putting my life into perspective. I never had a problem with my life before. _He shook his head, but continued to watch as the boy and girl danced about. The children laughed and skipped over lines soaked into the hard packed dirt.  Slowly he walked over, trying not to interrupt their game. When they say him they both stopped, "Hi, Sir Joren. How's Kel doing?" Sara stared up at him with rather wide innocent eyes and Cade had bowed his head, like he was ashamed to be playing while Kel was hurt. Joren smiled at the children, something he didn't do often if ever, "She'll be fine, might I ask how you knew she was hurt?" the children both laughed at him like he had just asked the stupidest question.  "We're Elves." They both shrugged and laughed, Joren mouthed an oh and smiled, all the time thinking, _I guess that's suppose to explain it all?  He waved to them as he began walking back to the doctor's house.  When he reached it the doctor was shaking his head and laughing at something. _

When he saw Joren enter he smiled and said, "That girl sure is stubborn." Joren lifted his eyebrows, _this can't be good…  "What has she done?" Doctor Magnus laughed, "Not what she's done precisely, more like what she won't do. She refused to stay in bed after her brief nap, she's insisting that she has to go save the world instead of rest." The doctor sighed, somehow Kel reminded him a little too much of a certain red headed princess that he had cured on several occasions. "Where is she?" Joren sounded worried, the doctor looked at him then directed him to the sick room where she had been laying. _

Joren walked down the hall and opened the door to find Kel standing over a pack arranging things to fit better. "What on earth do you think your doing?" Joren stared open mouthed at her, _I can't believe she's doing this! She's nuts! _ Kel turned around to face him, her blank Yamani face on. "Joren? I'm getting ready to leave. You should be too." Joren stood there, gawking at her.  "I thought we agreed you'd wait till you were better before you tried to run off and save the world?" Kel glared at him, "That was before I knew that it would be a week before I was completely healed. Joren, we don't have that kind of time. Siren's in trouble and I'm not about to sit here and get well while she's getting her powers drained by Josh." Kel crossed her arms over her chest to show that she meant it.

 Joren walked forward, till he was standing right in front of her, "Are you crazy? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Because that's what will happen if you go, you'll get us both killed!" Kel's eyes had taken on a hint of anger, "You don't have to come if you don't want to Stone Mountain, but I'm going. It shouldn't matter to you if I die anyway."  Joren, much to his disgust, looked really worried, "I won't let you. You're not going anywhere." Kel looked outright mad at that statement. "Get out of my way Stone Mountain." Heat and anger radiated off of her, she tried to brush past him but was caught. Joren grabbed her and pulled her to him, "Your right Kel, I shouldn't care, Gods know that would make my life easier, but I do." With that said he closed the gap between them, catching her up in a kiss. 

It had caught her quite off guard, not just the kiss, but the caring too. _Since when did Joren start to care about me? Joren adjusted his hold on her, wrapping his arms protectively around her, she was still suffering the affects of shock._

 Kel closed her eyes, _I won't surrender to him, this is probably some ploy to get me to do what he wants, but at the same time her mind kept thinking about the warmth of his body against hers. _He's a really good kisser, ok I think it's time to stop! I know something's wrong when I like the way Joren kisses. I can't believe I even thought that in the same sentence. _She tried to pull away but he wasn't going to let her go, and she really didn't want to fight him on the matter. _Well at least he is a good kisser… _Joren's tongue found her lips and slowly he began to prod his way into her mouth, her heart was racing.  She was sure that she might explode if this went any further. _

She tried again to free herself from his grasp, but it did no good. His tongue touched hers and she let out a slight moan. _I can't believe I just did that! This has to stop! Now! _ She broke away from his embrace and backed up.  

Panting, she looked at him, "What in Mithros name was that!?" Joren's arms were still out in front of him, where she had been. "I…Kel I ..." Joren stumbled over his words, a first for him, he rubbed the back of his neck, still a little breathless he said, "I think I'd better come clean," Joren dropped both his hands to his sides. "About what!?" Kel could almost be described as hysterical. Joren flinched at her tone, "Kel, I… well the thing is Kel, I like you. A lot." He stopped talking and fell silent. Kel's face went a little pale, she gulped, and shook her head, "Did… did you just? Did you just say you liked me? Our we on the same planet? ... Joren, are you feeling alright?" she looked concerned when she said that. 

Joren looked hurt, "ok I guess you have no reason to trust me, fine, but gods Kel is it that unbelievable?" he looked sincerely hurt, Kel raised her eyebrows at him, "Gods, Joren, this isn't funny, Why in the Gods name would you like me? Was I the only one present when you were beating on me? Are you trying to tell me that all those years, all that time, you really liked me? Does that not seem just a little far fetched, Joren?" Kel had to take a deep breath for fear that she might start hyperventilating. _ This can't be happening, not happening, I'm dreaming, no having a nightmare, that must be it, the poison has made me delusional._ Joren took a step forward, "Kel… I know I haven't been…decent to you…but you have to understand that I didn't want to acknowledge that I liked you, I was taught that girl's shouldn't fight, and well…you're a girl and you fight. Ever think that maybe I was trying to get you to go home so I COULD like you, with out being ashamed of myself." His lips moved like he had more to say, but nothing came out. Finally he closed his mouth and Kel just stood there staring at him. 

Kel's thoughts swam over all the times he had tried to get her to go home. All the times he had told her to go home because that's where women should be. Not all that long ago she remembered meeting him on the wall, and him mentioning something about how she might make an ok court lady if she quite now.  She gasped slightly, realizing something she really didn't want to realize. She stared at Joren open mouthed, "all this time?... you put me through all that crap because you had a crush on me!?" at the moment she wasn't sure if she wanted to kill him or not. 

She was disgusted to find that she did think him attractive, _Dark God take my soul! _"I think I need some time to deal with this…" she shook her head, "I'm still going to go, with or without you." Joren breathed out air that had been pent up in his lungs. "Fine, but if you get yourself killed Dark Gods help me I will track down your soul and stuff it back in your body."  Joren picked up the bag he had dropped on the floor the moment he had first brought her in, and with it followed Kel out the door.

***

The darkness was cold, and silent. Siren stood in the center of the room, or at least it seemed like the center. She really couldn't tell, the dark made it impossible.  Out of the depths of the dark came a voice, one all too familiar to her. 

One she hated.

 Josh spoke in a cultured manor, "Siren, Siren, Siren, what am I going to do with you? You really haven't been a very good girl." She heard him sigh, "You could have made this easier on both of us you know.  I would have been happy to just have you as my wife. But you had to fight me, you had to deny me my right." His voice had taken on a tight clipped note, then suddenly he went back to being courtly, "None of that matter now. I have you, and this time Courtland won't interrupt my plans." His laughter echoed off the deep cavernous walls.  Siren had no way to tell what direction he was in. 

_ I won't let him get to me. That's what he wants. There has to be a way out of here…think Siren…come on…. damn it!  The silence that followed his laugh almost scared her more then his laugh. Siren could hear herself breathing.  _I really don't want to know what's out there, but it's better to face your enemy head on, _with her had out stretched she envisioned a red flame engulfing her hand._

 She felt a slight heat, but it was more of a tingly sensation, and then a red flame burst forth on her hand, plunging the area around her into light. The ground was made of grey granite. There was nothing more to be seen in the little circle of light that was made visible by the hand-torch.

 Her foot falls could be heard clearly as she walked deeper into the darkness. She stopped suddenly when she heard a noise, _what the? It sounded like…like thunder. Out of the darkness came a sudden clash of light, Siren stood, very much in awe, as a big clear ball filled with a purple light and streaked with lightning lit the room.  Siren gasped, __what is that!? I don' want to know, forget I even thought that.  She looked uneasily at the glowing orb. _

Behind it, up on a throne sat Josh. "Welcome to MY throne room Princess. Care to come closer?" in his hand he held the Stone.

 The God Stone. 

_Aw…fuck. This is not good.  Siren stared in horror at the Stone that might ultimately mean her down fall._

***

Phoenix had never liked her sister's ability to get into unthinkable trouble and then get out again, but this time she was praying her sister's luck would hold true and she would stumble on a way out of Josh's lair. 

Rey trotted up beside her on his black horse, matching her pace, Phoenix looked at Rey and smiled, "I'm sure their both alright. Your brother would never let Siren come to any harm, and Siren would kill anyone who harmed Cori. They'll be fine…" she said it more for herself then for him. 

Rey's white blue hair was tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was adorned with Elfin armor, and a long bow was held on his back by a special clip. A few stray strand of his silky hair were being tossed in the gentle breeze. His eye's made the blue sky look dark and dull, and his full lips were a perfect rosy-pink. His pointy ears made him stand out as an Elf like a sore thumb amongst the army of humans and Elves. He was not a fighter but he could use a bow as good as any elf. 

Phoenix glanced over at Rey, he was looking off into the distance, his eyes trained on the surroundings. Phoenix was a mage, as was Rey. They seemed to have a lot of things in common. 

Hotheaded siblings, a love of books, and healing talents. 

_How did I end up the one with the most healing power when Siren's always the one who needs it? Her own hair matched his. The same shade of blue blond. Hers was tied into a high ponytail, and it fell straight and short. She, too, wore armor, hers was of the finest chain mail. _

 They rode on, intent on reaching King Josh's Palace before it was too late. 

***

Tayo and Tain stood in the main Hall, in the Palace of the gods. Tain would finally see his mother again, but that wasn't why he was here, he was here to find out how to destroy the Gods Stone. Once he knew how he would track it down and destroy it so that it could never be used on anyone again. Tayo was here to guide him. 

***

Joren and Kel hadn't really talked since there discussion earlier. Kel rode in front of Joren now, taking the lead, Joren didn't mind, he stayed back and watched her. _Smooth Joren, very smooth, maybe you'd like to ask her to marry you too? I'm sure she'd love that one. Kel was very obviously still angry with him. _

Kel sighed, _how did I manage to do this, the guys I like don't know I exist and the one I don't like have crushes on me. This is great…who next? Maybe josh will tell me he like's me too? She sighed again and allowed herself to slow down, Joren came up next to her, "There's a clearing over there that would be great for a rest stop." She was to into her thoughts to argue with him and so they moved off the road and into a little patch of grass surrounded by a little clearing. _

After making sure the horses were looked after Kel and Joren both moved over to the center of the clearing and began to build a small fire. 

Joren took over the cooking as Kel drifted over to the small stream at the edge of the clearing to wash up.  Joren watched her walk off wondering how he managed to mess this up worse then it had been.

 She walked back over to the fire and sat down across from him. Usually silence didn't bother him, but right now it was driving him nuts. "So?..." he would be glad to have any conversation going about know. _ I wonder what she's thinking? _Kel looked up to meet his eyes, she really didn't know what t say, whether to insult him or complement his cooking skills. 

There was nothing more then silence, Joren finished cooking and then they both began to clear away all remains, anything that showed they were here.

 Just as they had finished packing up they heard horse cantering up into the clearing. They both grabbed their swords and stood ready, intent on finding out who their guest was. 

As the sound grew closer the group came into view, at the head was Phoenix with a strange man riding beside her.

 Kel and Joren relaxed there grips on their swords as the troupe approached. Phoenix saw Kel and smiled, "Hey Kel. Hello Joren." She rode up to them and slide off her horse. "Fancy meeting you here?" Kel took the women's hand in a firm grasp, "we're on our way to josh castle, where are you headed?" Kel said this while staring at the huge army behind Phoenix. "The same." The strange blond man came up to stand beside Phoenix and Kel smiled at him, Phoenix offered an interduction, "Kel, Joren this is Cori's younger brother, Reynold, or Rey. Rey this is Keladry of Mindelan and Joren of Stone Mountain." Joren nodded at Rey, turning to Phoenix he cut strait to the chase, "Since were all going to the same place we might as well all go together." He looked at Kel and she nodded her agreement. Phoenix smiled, "it would be great to have you both along for the ride." Kel was happy to hear that, she wouldn't have to spend anymore time alone with Joren, "then it's settled." 

Later after the big group had finished there own cooking Kel and Phoenix sat by the stream.  They had been sitting silent for a few moments when Kel said, "I don't get him." Phoenix looked at her, it was obvious who the 'him' was. Kel had been staring at him all afternoon. Phoenix laughed, "You sound just like Siren. I think it would be impossible to try and understand him, but that's not always what matters. The proper question is do you have feeling for him? Because then there would be no need to 'understand' him, not in that sense anyway." She looked at Kel. Kel sat with her chin on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was looking off in the direction of Joren, he was practicing hand-to-hand combat with Rey. 

Kel didn't know how she felt about Joren. She didn't hate him, but then again she didn't think she liked him. _Great…another wonderful mystery for me to solve. _She watched the two men battle it out, Joren was currently on the defense. _He isn't all that bad I suppose, at least not lately. _She found herself smiling as she thought about some of there most recent quarrels. _All this time…who would have guessed? _She really didn't know how to handle it. 

As the last soldier finished cleaning up, they were all ready to leave. Phoenix turned to Kel, "looks like we're in for a hard nights ride if we're going to get there soon." With that the group began its ride toward the castle, and the battle.

**A/N: well? What did you think? **

About the flame I got last chapter, no worries that person was obviously just being a jack ass. I still have all of you who like my writing, or at least put up with it, lol :)

Ok thanx to…

**The Dark Goddess: My friends aren't wacky enough to fight over Orlando blooms favorite color but they might fight over a picture of him, lol. I didn't get it either but it doesn't matter anyway, I mean that's one bad review out of something like 13 good ones. :) Thanx for the wonderful review :) till later, -Siren**

**Mystic Moon Empress: Hope you like this chapter, I like this chapter, but then again I'm a softy (oh and I did write it so I'm bound to like it …lol) thanx for reviewing, till later, -Siren**

**Intuition: hope you like this one! Till later then, thanx for the review, -Siren**

**Free2BMe: Thank you! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter (I know I got kinda mushy) thanx so much for the review, till later then, -Siren**

**Evilstrawberry: Josh is rather evil, lol I haven't decided if I want to kill him yet (that alternative would be torturing him *grins*) don't worry he'll get what's coming to him. :) well thanx for the review, till later, -Siren**

**Fangboy: I have no clue what the 'evil reviewer' was thinking. Kel is really clueless, but well she was given a wake up call this chapter. Thanx for reviewing, I love getting reviews (I'm a sap what can I say, lol) till later then, -Siren**

**Twitch: I did I did, I did up date. Lol :) well this chapter…I don't know what happened I just started typing and well look what happened. Lol . but there was kissing and relationship stuff in this chapter :) Josh is really a creepy jerk isn't he? Lol he served his purpose. Thanx for the review till later then, -Siren**

**Peachblossemluver:  don't worry that's not the end, I'm just really slow at updating, lol. Sorry bout that. Well thanx for the review, till later then,-Siren**

**Cytosine: yeah the person didn't leave a name, now that's a dirty crying shame, I could have had a lot of fun with that. Lol :) Yay you like it :) thanx so much, till later then, -Siren**

**Mandas: I made someone like Joren, *get's up and dances around* YAY :) thanx for the review, YAY :) well till next chapter, -Siren**

**Jynessea Greenleaf: yeah, that review was just plain stupid (evil mean people *growls*) lol thanx for loving the story, and always reading, and reviewing, lol till later then, -Siren**

**Keita: yeah, tasteful sappiness, I think I'm slowly getting better at this thing. :)  I don't mind the darkness but I hate being alone in the dark. *shudder* well Siren's not in the dark anymore, but I'm not sure the alternative is better. Thanx for the review, till later, -Siren**

**Lady Me: Joren is stubborn, and look what happened when he told her, but the good news is that she didn't say that she didn't like him, just that she wasn't ready to deal with that thought. (Poor Joren) thanx for the review, till later then, -Siren**

**Tbiris: thanx for the review, and for agreeing to the challenge :) till later then, -Siren**

**Angel of the Storms: I think hell broke lose, lol I'm sorry it took so long. *grovels* forgive me? Please? Lol :) thanx for the review till later then, -Siren**

**A/N:  thanx to everyone, just about everyone was willing to take the 'evil reviewer' up on it's (he/she? Whatever!) Challenge. **

I'm still accepting people on to my mailing list so feel free to let me know in a review or you can email me at Siren_porter@hotmail.com

And if you look on my profile I have a web site that should be working and I'd love to have more people sign my guest book. I update it as often as I can.

On the above note I was thinking of putting a picture of me up but I didn't know if anyone would want to see it. Let me know what you think. Oh and there are some ruff pictures that I've done there to. :) 


	22. The End Or Only The Begging

****

A/N: well here you are, I finally finished it :) sorry it took so long. I'm tryint to think up another adventure for our favorite pair right now, but I also have another idea for another fic… and since I just graduated it will give me more time to write. Oh and there may be spelliong mistakes and such but I only reread it once so I'm sorry….

On a side note I'm saveing my usual thank yous for another chapter on to it's self, but you all know that is it wasn't for your suport I probably would have given up on chapter one, lol thanx to you all. Much muv and talk later. Enjoy the end of it all….

****

Where we are: sirens facing Josh in the cold black room, the army is on its way and Kel and Joren are still fighting. lol 

****

Warning: may content thing's that are inappropriate for younger audiences, read at your own risk.

****

If Secrets Could Kill… chapter 22: The End Or Only The Begging…

Siren stood before the one person she hated above all else.

Joshua White, the King of Gore, sat idly in his chair. 

The stone held out in his head. 

He laughed a cold cruel sound.

"Siren, do you have any last requests?" 

She stared up at him, her eyes a bright red, with a light blue lacing the edges. She was more afraid now then she had ever been. She would not let him destroy her friends and family. 

No one had ever really seen all her powers, she didn't use them often because she considered it unfair. But when you face someone like Josh, who already has power and is intent on taking yours what do you, have to lose?

Siren heard the sound of a door being opened. Slowly she turned to find the noise, but she could see nothing. Josh laughed at her, "Siren, I thought it only fair that I allow you to see your knight one… last… time." He grinned and nodded his head in the direction of the wall. A little shimmered on out of nowhere and Cori hung from the wall, chains were the only things holding him up. 

Siren's face paled considerably, her eyes turned a blood red. She turned to face Josh. Her voice was clipped as she spoke, "Let. Him. Go." She slowly began to walk closer to the throne, her eyes blazing with hate. _I won't let him get away with this! _

She had had enough. She was determined to destroy him, even if it caused her own downfall. Her hands sparkled with red and orange fire.

Anger filled her to the tips of her very veins. Red fire danced in her eyes. She was set on killing the man that had caused her so much pain.

That was still causing her pain. 

"I suggest you let him go Josh." Her voice low, her eyes flaring. She reached the base of the throne. Josh laughed, "oh? Do you?" he grinned arrogantly, like a man that knows he has already won. "Really Siren? Well, well, well, little bitty Siren's getting angry. Whatever will I do…" he laughed again, and turned the stone over in his outstretched hand.

Siren glared at him, venom seeping through ever inch of her. Lifting her hand she pulled it back and the, with a sudden forward thrust, sent a ball of fire shooting at Josh. It hit an invisible shield and bounced of, dying as it floated back through the air. Siren scowled, but was determined. She kept on shooting, her temper grew as each shoot of fire, electricity and power bounced off. She tried everything within her power, and that included blowing up half the room, but even this left him intact and unharmed. Nothing seemed to be working…

Slowly she moved further up the stairs until at last she stood almost completely in front of him. 

She had a plan…

She stared up at him, her gaze not once shifting, "I'm tired of playing games Josh. If you really want my power…" she walked up the few steps that remained, closing the gap between them. "Then you can have IT!" 

She grabbed on to Josh's outstretched arm. Grasping the hand that held the Stone, she poured all her energy into it. 

***

__

Who knows what she was thinking when she did that? Who can say what thoughts crossed her mind before she poured every ounce of her power into the very man she had spent her whole life keeping it from?

The only thing anyone can know for certain is that she hadn't been aware that he had planed it this way. Siren didn't know that Josh had used the glowing orb to channel her power through to him, it absorbed the shock and the pain the would have been inflicted on him. Leaving her powerless, hopeless… and maybe even lifeless.

***

Siren's body lay strewn over the cold black floor as josh stood up with a laugh. You really are too predictable my dearest princess." He floated down the steps, his body a vessel of power. Siren's power. Ending at the base, where just moments before Siren had stood. He glided over to her lifeless body and bent down, running his fingers through her long red hair. "Ah…Siren, don't worry my pet, I won't let you die that easily. Besides I need someone to play with when I get bored." He laughed but she lay unmoving. Josh dropped her head back onto the floor, and walked with slow precise steps over to Cori. "You, however, have spoiled my fun long enough."

***

Joren and Kel sneaked quietly along the dark corridor. They hadn't spoken to one another for the whole day, at least directly. Joren turned and held his finger up to his lips, Kel took the hint, _not that I was about to say anything any way… _her thoughts kept her company as they made their way around the corner, they rounded on a corner area. 

Quietly, Joren and Kel walked into the room. From all appearances it had once been a kitchen, but there must have been a massive evacuation because there were pots and pans scattered all over the floor. 

Joren walked quietly into the room, stepping over the pots that were in the way. Kel had every intention of doing the same, but the fates wouldn't have that, or so it seemed, because Kel tripped over an old rusty pot. Every thing had been going so well, she had made it past the door and over to the sink and in the middle of the room before she could escape, she tripped. 

Loud clash rang through the room. Kel looked up to face Joren. He scowled, "trying to wake up the dead?" he then shook his head, "Klutz" Kel's eyes narrowed, "give me a break, it could have happened to anyone!" Joren smirked, "really? Could have fooled me…I was quite sure that I managed to get past it without informing the whole castle I was here." He shook his head again and turned just in time to face the armed lackey that ran through the door, sword in hand. 

__

Great more fun… Kel was angry with herself but angrier with Joren._ Jerk…_ two more servants came out of no where to join the first. Not stopping for a breath Joren grabbed an abounded pot and hit the nearest lackey in the face, the man staggered back and scowled, holding a hand over the broken nose. 

Kel scowled at Joren, "it's not like a did it on purpose!" Joren was trying to fight off the closest men long enough to get his sword out, slowly he walked backwards, towards Kel, he held up the pot stopping three swords at once and turned his head long enough to face Kel, "you could help you know? Or are you afraid you'll break a nail?" Kel uncrossed her arms and pulled lose her sword. 

Joren had manoeuvred away form Kel, and was facing her when he whacked the nearest man in the stomach with the pot as he through it at him, the man fell back and almost into Kel, but she stopped him with a hilt to the head. The other two looked at their fallen comrade then at Joren and Kel, and with a yell of fury, ran at the two. 

Joren laughed and jumped aside just in time to avoid the sword that landed where he had been standing. He leap up onto the counter that rested in the centre of the room. The man turned and swung his sword across the top of the counter, forcing Joren to jump the sword, he swung the sword back and Joren jumped again. when he landed Joren kicked the man in the jaw, and turned just in time to hit the one Kel had slammed into the counter. Knocking him unconscious. Joren smirked at Kel.

"Behind you!" Kel yelled to Joren and he turned in time to catch the sword that would have gone right through him. Lifting the man's sword with his, he kicked the man back against the wall and jumped down. He walked over to the half conscious man and hit him on the head. 

Joren and Kel stood staring at the destruction all around them. Joren looked at Kel and in a whisper said, "I think we'd best get out of here…" as he said it footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Kel smiled and together they ran out the door and in the opposite direction of the footfalls. 

Not far off they walked down another dark, dank corridor, Joren turned to Kel and smirked, "Not going to trip again are you?" Kel scowled at him, "Give me a break…" she glared at him and he laughed, "relax." Kel looked at him. "How am I suppose to relax in a enemy stronghold?" Joren's mind was thrown into the gutter with that comment. He smiled devilishly, "I could think of a few ways…and they wouldn't even take that long…" Kel gasped, open-mouthed, at what he was suggesting. He laughed and motioned for them to continue walking, "come on, I have a world to save…and if your really good I might give you a little credit too." He laughed again and walked on, Kel stood staring after him, then shook her head and ran to catch up.

***

Phoenix slinked along the dark corridor, Rey on her heals. The rest of the army was off slinking through the castle, finding lackeys and taking care of them. 

They had made it to what was apparently a stairway, and with added caution they made their way up the stairs. There was a door at the top and Phoenix opened it carefully, it reviled Josh's study. It was pitch black and only the carpet in front of the door and that which was directly in front of the door could be seem. Rey walked in side and with a mumbled word, produced light. 

The room flared into light, and standing in the corner was Tayo and Tain. "What are you two doing here?" phoenix looked at them. Tayo smiled, "trying to find that blasted Stone so we can destroy it." Rey raised an eyebrow, "is that even possible?" Tain smiled, "anything is possible, it can only, however, be destroyed with this…" he held up a really large hammer, it was sliver and gold and had little inscriptions on it. Phoenix shook her head, "ok, anyway, we have to find the others before Josh kills them." They all nodded and headed off in the direction of the throne room.

***

Joren had been ready for almost anything, but not this. He opened the big doors to see Siren unconscious on the floor and Cori chained to the wall and looking the worst for wear. 

Kel and Joren gaped at the scene that was laid before them, and narrowly missed being hit by a ball of fire. Josh laughed, "your to late little ones, I have all the power and the stone and there's nothing you can do about it." Kel and Joren simutaniusly swore under there breath. 

Kel looked around the pillar they had dived behind to use as cover…_ this is not good, not good at all… _the air seemed to ripple with the power and they had to dive for it as the pillar disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. "This was suppose to be easy!" Joren looked at Kel and they dived again as a bolt of lightning.

Kel looked at him, "what in gods name are we going to do?" Josh's laughter echoed in the back ground, "we have to think of something and fast, we're running out of places to hide." And she was right, the pillars were disappearing fast.

It was if fate had times it because it was at that moment that Rey and Phoenix accompanied by Tayo and Tain ran through the door. Tain spotted Joren, not far away from Josh. Tain ran forward and landed behind the pillar just in time, narrowly missing a fireball. "Hey, I have an idea…" 

Joren knelt behind the pillar holding the hammer, and the others stood in different directions trying to keep Josh's attention on them. Kel stood next to Joren, and looked at him, " the Stone's siting on the arm of the throne. " she nodded to him and then ran out in to the center of the room, sword in hand. 

Josh laughed, " you think to challenge me again little girl?" they began to circle each other, swords raised. Kel's eyes glittered with anticipation, as she watched Joren out of the corner of her eye. He had made it almost all the way to the stone and the other's had formed a wall in front of the throne blocking it from view. Josh had become so arrogant that he didn't even care about the Stone. Kel raised her sword to block a hit and then swirled it around to hit him. He blocked it and jabbed at her but she jumped back, he parried her nest swing and began to back her up towards the pillar. She allowed him to think he had won and pin her to the pillar with the tip of his sword, her own sword hung limp in her hand. 

Josh smiled at Kel, "what makes you think you can beat me?" Kel smiled back…

Joren had reached the dais where the throne stood. Raising the hammer he brought it down with a loud clash and the Stone broke into many pieces. Siren's power was released from the hold it had over the power. Josh turned around to see the hammer resting where the Stone had been. 

"That makes me SURE I can beat you." Kel caught him of guard and without really thinking it through, jabbed the sword through his middle. Josh looked back at her, horrified that she had beat him. Shock showed on his face as it registered that he was over. Kel pulled out the blade and Josh crumpled to the floor. 

She heard the rush of the crowd cheering, it appeared that the rest of the army had made their way to the entrance of the throne room. Kel was rather pale by the time Joren had reached her, "I…I…I never killed… anyone before." Joren laughed and pulled her away for the body of Josh, "you did a great job." He smiled at her and she stared into his eyes, still shocked. Every where around them there was cheering, he pulled Kel into his arms and bean to lead her out of the room and away form the castle…

***

__

Dear Siren

How are you doing? Not fighting again I hope? Tell Phoenix and Rey I say 'hi' and will see them soon. How are they doing? I heard their officially seeing each other now…

What about you and Cori? No pre-wedding jitters? Can you believe it's been two weeks since we got back already? Have you two set a wedding date yet?

Kel looked up and out her open window, crown flew in and landed on the desk, peaking furiously at the bowl of berries put there for exactly that purpose, "hi crown" Kel sighed and looked back at her paper.

__

I can't say much has changed here. Alanna and Jon are still fighting. As for Joren and me…well…we don't talk much, and when we do it's usually only because we have to. He's civil enough. Sometimes almost bearable. 

Well I'd better leave off here

Till next we meet, goddess bless

Keladry of Mindelan

Crown squeaked and Kel looked up just as there was a knock at the door. "Coming." Kel got up and jogged to the door, the cool air penetrating her clothing, chilling her. "Neal." Kel smiled and laughed, "hi, how are you?" Neal laughed, "always playing the mother are you?" he through his arms around her in a big bear hug. He stepped back and smiled, "it's great to see you again." Kel smiled and added, "you too. I was shocked to find you where off on your own adventure when I got back." He laughed and scowled, "I'd hardly call working with the kings own an adventure, unless you think torture counts?" they both laughed, "Listen Kel I promised would practice with the guys, do you wanna come, we're meeting in the practice court in ten minutes." Kel looked back into the room and then out at Neal, she smiled, "sure. But there's something I got to do first." Neal smiled and clapped her on the back, "see you later then." He turned and jogged off down the hall leaving Kel to stand and watch. She stood there for a moment, summing up enough courage- guts rather, to do hat she was about to do.

It took her no time at all to find his room. She knew the way off by heart. Although they didn't talk often they weren't enemies anymore. She reached his door and after standing there for a moment she knocked. She didn't really know what she was going to say when he answered.

The door opened and there he was. Joren dressed only in a pair of breaches. His bare chest showed deep running muscles and the tinniest beads of sweat. His long blonde hair was mused and his face slightly flushed. He raised a perfect eyebrow at her and backed into the room, allowing her to enter.

"Joren, I think we need to talk…" she sounded unsure of herself, he snorted, "what gave you that idea?" he walked back over to the spot he had occupied on the floor, laying down he busied himself by doing sit-ups. Finally he stopped, holding himself up on one hand and placing the other across his knees. "And what, prey tell, do you propose we talk about?" he raised both eyebrows and sat there staring at her. A slight blush flashed across her cheeks, "…us." She said it almost timidly and a scowl crossed his face. "What is there to talk about? I think you made your feelings pretty clear last time. What more would you like to add?" he stood up and turned towards the small window. 

She stood in silence not really knowing what to say. "Joren…I…at the time I didn't…I didn't understand where I stood in all this." He turned and laughed, "and now you do? Where does that leave me?…" he sighed and leaned back on the windowsill. Running his hand through his hair he sighed. "So what is it you have found out?" part of him wanted closer but another part didn't wan to be told that she had realized that she didn't like him. His heart gave a viscous squeeze at the thought. Kel looked at him, her face slightly flushed. "I found out …I realized that I do… I do like you." Kel looked at him, his pale blue eyes registering what she had said. 

He smiled but at the same time heaved a sigh. "As fine and dandy as that is, what do we do about it? We can't very well just start acting like lovers. Your friends would pound me into the ground for even thinking it. And well… I just don't know…"he ran his fingers through his hair and let them rest on the back of his neck.

She looked at him, her eyes a hazel-green, "oh…" it was all she could really say. She had finally allowed herself t like him and he…he didn't seem to care. She turned away, refusing to cry in front of him. "Oh…I'd better …go… everyone's waiting for…me…" she trailed of as she made her way to the door. Joren, however, wasn't about to let her go. He came up behind her and, turning her around pinned her to the door. "Kel…" he sighed, he had no clue what to say, he didn't want her to leave, but… _ah screw caution, when the hell did I start to care what her friends think?! _He laughed and a sly smile crept over his face, "I have to worn you…I become very possessive of my possessions…" she looked in to his eyes and said, "I am not your…" she didn't have a chance to finish because Joren stopped her with a kiss. 

This time she knew how she was going to react, her arms slowly warped around his neck and she smiled through the kiss. Joren pulled her away from the door and into his kiss. He pulled away and smiled, " I guess I'd better let you go see your friends, or else I might have to duel them for your attention and neither of us really wants that." She smiled to, something that she hadn't been able to do a whole lot lately. Her turned her around and smiled, opening the door his gave her a gentle push out, "get out of here before I change my mind and decide I'd rather keep you here." And with that he shut the door on her.

Kel slowly strode off towards the practice court, thinking of practicing other things with Joren…


	23. Underneath it all

A/N: hey people, this was just something I thought I would add, kinda of a little tid bit of fun.

And yeah I know that here Kel and Joren act a little OoC but hey I though it would be cute to see how I felt the others would react. 

****

Disclaimer: I have to say thanx to no doubt for the song, underneath it all, and of course Tammy:) oh and the whole Cleon thing is kind of taken off of A knight's tale (the fight between Geoff and Watt).

Anyway thanx again to all my readers you all know who you are and it will be you that inspire me! Your all the best and feel free to write me with idea's you'd like to see (I don't know where or what I'm gonna do next.)

Much luv - Siren Porter

**Underneath it all…. Chapter 23: the chapter that wasn't **

__

There's times where I want someone more

Someone more like me

"Kel, What do you see in HIM? He's an ignoramus, a jerk and incomprehandable irritation…" Neal trailed off, listing many more things that Joren was. "Neal, it's…I can't really say, maybe that's why I like he, Gods know he isn't perfect, at least not personality wise…" Kel's thought's drifted over the body of Sir Joren of Stonemountain. 

There's times when this dress rehearsal

Seems incomplete

"He just well…I don't know…I guess he's just…" she trailed off, thinking about it…_some one I wish I could be…OK not the bad part, but he has so much confidence in every thing he does, and he never doubt's himself. _To Neal, however, she said, "I just like him…do I need a reason?" all her other friends had made there way over. They where outside sitting on the fence post, watching Raoul and Buri duke it out. Joren was probably off making trouble, she shook her head at the thought. Cleon sat down, "My darling ray of light, how is it your affection can have fallen on one so unworthy?" she laughed and he continued. "What is it you have found in him that you do not see in any of us, or say…me?" She looked at him. "Joren is…" she didn't finish except in her thoughts, _a mind reader, he sees past what everyone else sees, he sees the me I even hide from Neal…_ she looked up to see Joren out across the court yard, fighting with Raoul and Buri now.

__

But, you see the colours in me like no one else

_And behind your dark glasses you're…_

You're something else.

Joren shook his head at something Lord Raoul had said, and looked in her direction.

__

You're really lovely

Underneath it all

You want to love me

Underneath it all

I'm really lucky

Underneath it all

You're really lovely

Raoul was probably lecturing him on proper behaviour with a lady, and telling him (like all her friends had) that if he harmed her he would be killed. 

__

You know some real bad tricks

And you need some discipline

A particular memory came to mind of a certain redheaded boy threatening Joren. ~ Cleon held his hands out in something of a clawed grip, "hurt her and there will be…pain…incredible…pain…lots of pain." His face flushed by the show of anger. Joren stood calmly, hands folded against his chest. "Breathe Cleon, I have no intention of harming Kel, you on the other hand…" ~ it had trailed off as they got into a wrestling match.

__

But, lately you've been trying real hard

And giving me your best

She laughed as she watched Joren walk over to her, scowling about his latest lecture. He reached her and, trying to avoid her friends slipped an arm around her waist. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I think I got lectured less when I was beating you up…I think I've officially had everyone stop me and say that if you so much as showed a sign of unhappiness they would thrash me." Kel liked being close to him, it was, well, nice.

__

And you give me the most gorgeous sleep

That I've ever had

And when it's really bad 

I guess it's not that bad

She looked up at him and smiled, "well at least I know you'll be a good boy when my friends are around." He scowled and whispered back, "there's no accounting for when we're alone though…" he laughed and she raised an eyebrow in question, but could easily guess what he meant. 

__

You're really lovely

Underneath it all

You want to love me

Underneath it all

I'm really lucky

Underneath it all

You're really lovely

She jumped off the fence and took up her sword, "come on, let's practice." He smiled a wicked smile, "practice?" he laughed again, but walked over and took out his sword and faced her. They began by circling each other and took turns lunging. 

__

So many moons that we have seen

Stumbling back next to me

I've seen right through and underneath

And you make me better

I've seen right through and underneath

And you make me better

Better…better…

They came up really close and Joren knocked her sword right out of her hand. Then in the same motion caught her hands in his tripped her, pinning her to the ground in a swift and simple movement. 

__

You are my real Prince Charmin'

Like the heat from the fire

You were always burnin'

And each time you're around

My body keeps stalin'

For your touch

Your kisses and your sweet romancin'

There' an underside to you

That so many adore

Aside from your temper

Everything else secure

You're good for me, baby

Oh that, I'm sure

Over and over again

I want more.

Kel laughed and tried in vain to dislodge him form his place atop her. She looked up at him, "Why do you like me Joren?" he raised an eyebrow, and with a smirk said, "isn't it obvious? You're the only girl I haven't dated…" Kel scowled and laughed then tried once again in vain to attack him. He laughed. 

__

You've used up all your coupons 

And all you've got left is me

And somehow I'm full of forgiveness

I guess it's meant to be

He released her and stood up, holding out a hand to help her up, he turned to her, "I'd better be careful, it looks like Cleon and Neal are ready to pounce me already…" Kel smiled and took his hand. He pulled her up and they began to walk back over to her friends, as he stayed strategically behind her, for protection…

__

You're really lovely

Underneath it all

You want to love me

Underneath it all

I'm really lucky

Underneath it all

You're really lovely

They got within arms reach and he smiled at her, his I'm-about-to-be-bad smile, "hey Cleon, your face is starting to match your hair, are you ok?" At that Cleon lunged for him and Kel had to hold him back while trying to scowled Joren, but she really couldn't find it in her heart to scowled him, gods even Neal was laughing…_maybe they'll get used to him…maybe._

You're really lovely

Underneath it all

You want to love me

Underneath it all

I'm really lucky

Underneath it all

You're really lovely

__


End file.
